


Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart

by Hardal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Parents, Avengers Tower, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Original Character(s), Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Protective Natasha, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Bucky Barnes
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardal/pseuds/Hardal
Summary: Tony'nin garip kışı Pepper'in Aralık ayında tatile çıkmak istemesiyle başlamış olabilirdi ama bu Clint'e güvenmek, Natasha'yla duyguları hakkında konuşmak ve yeni arkadaşlar edinmekle devam etmek zorunda değildi. Ama malesef, her zaman olduğu gibi yine olayların önünü alamıyordu.





	1. Chapter 1

Stark Kulesi'nin en tepesine vuran akşam güneşi Pepper Potts'un kızıl saçlarını daha da kızıla boyuyordu. Genç kadının özellikle rica ettiği gibi güneş ışığını engelleyen karartmalar camlardan kaldırılmıştı. Zira Amerika'nın günlerdir hasret kaldığı gibi Pepper da oldukça özlemişti sarı ışığı. Hava her ne kadar soğukluğunu muhafaza etse de bulutların yol verdiği güneşin ufak bir göz kırpışı bile caddeleri kalabalıklaştırmaya yetmişti o gün. Kar yağışının ara vermesine minnettardı. Her ne kadar kışın sadece ilk haftasını sevip sonra söylenenlerden olmak istemese de sıcağı özlediğini inkar edemeyecekti. Ve daha aralık ayında olmaları onu pek memnun etmiyordu.  
  
Asansörün tanıdık sesini duyduğunda kafasını tabletinden kaldırmadan konuştu. "Sonunda teşrif edebilmene sevindim. Hayır, bir buçuk saattir burada beklememin hiçbir önemi yok, özür dileme."  
  
Öyle bir niyeti olmadığı her halinden belli olan Tony Stark onun karşısındaki koltuğa otururken mavi gözler onu baştan aşağı süzdü ve her ne gördüyse ondan memnun olmayan bir ifadeyle yeniden tabletine döndü.  
  
Elbette bu da Tony'nin pek umrunda olmadı. Esmer adam oldukça eski gözüken, özellikle diz kısımları yırtılmış bir eşofman ve dışarıdaki kara inat oldukça ince bir tişört giymişti.   
  
"Aslında işim daha bitmemişti." diye bilgilendirdi sanki geldiği için Pepper'ın teşekkür etmesi gerekiyormuş gibi. "Yükselen hisse değerleri şu an pek umrumda değil-"  
  
"Yükseldiğini kim söyledi?" diye sordu Pepper tatlılıkla ona bakarak. Tony kaşını kaldırdı ve kızıl kadın onun egosuna yıllardır olduğu gibi yine bir çizik bile atamazken kabullendi. "İyi tamam, yükseliyor evet, tebrikler, her ne kadar işe bile gelmesen de."  
  
"Ben mi gelmiyorum? Daha geçen hafta elinde esirdim!" dedi Tony kahverengi gözlerini kocaman açarak.  
  
"Haklısın, iki saatlik bir toplantıya girmen için sana dört saat yalvardım ve sen de kabul ettin-"  
  
"Sadece iki saat miydi o?" diye sordu Tony, kendine bir asır gibi gelen zaman dilimini düşünerek.  
  
Pepper onu duymamış gibi devam etti - _doğrusu bu huyu onun hayatını kolaylaştırıyordu aksi takdirde Tony'i sürekli dinlemek tansiyonunu yükseltiyordu_ \- "Ama hatırlatırım, aramızda her gün işe gidenler var."  
  
"Evet. Bunun için patron oldum." dedi Tony tatlılıkla. "Her neyse, terk edildiğimi duydum?"  
  
"Aslında Pepper Potts'un izne ayrılacağını söyledim, Efendim." diyerek düzeltti Jarvis.  
  
Tony yapay zekasına elini salladı. "Kışın ortasında ne izni bu? Geri dönecek misin?"  
  
Tabletine bakmakta olan Pepper burnundan bir ses çıkardı. "Sana geri dönmeyi biraz düşünmem gerekebilir ama şirketi bırakamam. Verdiğim onca emekten sonra..."  
  
Tony ' _onsuz da idare edebileceklerini, başka çalışanları da olduğunu'_ söylerken genç kadın gülüyor, sordu. "Evet, tabii, hangisi burada bayım? Bir yardımcıya hayır demezdim."  
  
"Hepsi hayal kırıklıklarıyla evlerine döndü," dedi Tony. "Karşılıksız aşk, zor bir şey olsa gerek."  
  
"Ya da çekilmez biri olduğunu keşfettiler?"  
  
Bir an düşündükten sonra ' _cık_ ' diyerek olumsuz bir ses çıkardı esmer adam. "Hepsine oldukça iyi davrandığıma eminim."  
  
Pepper özel olarak kendisiyle bir problemi olduğunu söylese de Tony başka bir şeyi merak ediyor, konuyu değiştirdi. "Tablette bu kadar önemli ne var?"  
  
"Gitmeden önce işlerimi düzene sokuyorum." Mavi gözler ona döndü. "İnsan sinir oluyor, değil mi? Umarım iki saat boyunca tabletinde oyun oynadığın toplantıda neden kavga çıktığını anlamışsındır?"  
  
Tony duraksadı. Ardından kaşlarını kaldırarak sordu. "Toplantıda kavga mı çıkmıştı?" Pepper yukarı bir bakış atarak tanrıdan her ne diliyorsa onu düşünürken Tony onun sinirlendiğini biliyor, kendini savundu. "Hey, bağırdığını fark ettim!"  
  
Genç kadın ' _gerçekten mi_ ' diyerek ona baktığında Tony bir de onaylarken Jarvis araya girdi.  
  
"Efendim o sırada oldukça önemli bir şeyle ilgileniyordu Bayan Potts."  
  
Tony 'aha'layarak yapay zekasını işaret ederken Pepper kaşlarını kaldırıyor, neyle ilgilendiğini sorma hatasına düştü.  
  
"Kristal topluyordu," dedi Jarvis sakin bir sesle. Ancak Tony onun eğlendiğine yemin edebilirdi. "Oyunun bir üst seviyesine geçmek için kristale ihtiyacı vardı ve-"  
  
Pepper şakaklarını ovarak kesmesini söylediğinde Jarvis sustu. "Pekala," diyerek Tony'e döndü genç kadın. "Bir haftalığına Paris'e gitmem gerekiyor."  
  
"Tamam izin verdim."  
  
"İzin istemiyorum, haber veriyorum." diye farkı bildirdi Pepper.  
  
"Tamam. Gidebilirsin."  
  
"İyi," diyerek ayaklandı genç kadın. "Ve ilgin için de teşekkür ederim, evet, bir işim çıktı onun için gidiyorum, hayır, önemli bir şey değil-"  
  
Tony dirseklerini dizlerine dayayıp çenesini de eline yaslarken masum masum sordu. "Neden gidiyordun?"  
  
Ve Pepper geri oturarak anlatmaya başladı. "Bir çeşit yardım kampanyası."  
  
"Pekala, yardım gecesine falan katılmam gerekmeyecekse kişisel hesabımdan dilediğin miktarı alabilirsin."  
  
Pepper artık onun kendisine bahşettiği bu güvene şaşırmıyor, devam etti. "Parayla ilgili değil."  
  
Farklılıklara her zaman zaafı olan adam kaşlarını kaldırarak yüzüyle sorduğunda Pepper açıkladı.  
  
"Bir dilek sitesi var, her yıl gönüllüler oraya yazılan dileklerden birini gerçekleştiriyor. Yapabileceğin bir şeyle birini mutlu ediyorsun."   
  
Tony ' _onun neyi seçtiğini_ ' sorduğunda genç kadın gülümsedi. "Seçmekte biraz geç kaldım o yüzden klasik bir şey kaldı. Her yıl yaklaşık yirmi kişi aynı şeyi diliyor, Disneyland'e gitmek."  
  
Gözlerini deviren esmer adam insanların beyinlerinin öldüğünü düşünürken onun ne düşündüğünü yüzünden anlayan Pepper ekledi. "Bir çocuk başka ne dileyecek?"  
  
"Bilmem, süper kahraman olmayı?"  
  
"Gerçekleştirilebilecek şeyler, Tony. İnsanlar imkansız şeyler de diliyorlar ancak olan tek şey onca yeşile dönmüş dilek arasında kırmızı kırmızı parlamak. Burada olduğu gibi." Pepper tableti ona çevirdiğinde tek kırmızı dileği ona gösterdi.  
  
"Değneklerim olmadan yürümek isterdim." diye okudu Tony. "İmkansız mı?"  
  
"Büyük ihtimalle. Tıp çare bulamadıysa yapacak bir şey kalmıyor. Yeniden bir bacak yapamayacağımıza göre. Ya da omurga, sorun her neredeyse."  
  
Tony uzanıp dileğe tıklarken ayrıntılar belirdiğinde tableti eline alarak okudu. "Bu da çocukmuş."  
  
Bunu bilmeyen genç kadın üzgün bir ses çıkartırken Tony aleti geri, sahibine verdi. "Evet, her neyse, sana iyi gezmeler."  
  
"Sana uygun bir şeyler bulabilirim?" dedi Pepper yine tableti göstererek. İlk defa bir rengin gıcık olduğunu düşünen Tony ekrandaki tek kırmızıya bakarken Pepper parmağını kaydırıp diğer sayfaya geçti ve ona başka kırmızılar gösterdi.   
  
"Bu işe karışmayacağım." diye bildirdi Tony net bir sesle.   
  
Pepper onun kendisine mi yoksa ona mı dediğini kestiremese de onaylayarak ayaklandı. "Bir haftada ölme, tatilimi bırakıp geri dönemem."   
  
"Sana da hoşça kal, sen de kendine iyi bak, evet, ben de seni özleyeceğim," dedi esmer adam tatlı tatlı gülümseyerek. "Bana olan sevgin gözlerimi yaşarttı, izninle ağlayacağım."  
  
Pepper hafifçe gülerek ona ilerledi ve eğildikten sonra yanağından öpüp sarıldı. "Sen Tony Stark'sın, herkes seni sever."  
  
"Evet. Bir tek asistanıma yaranamıyorum-"  
  
"Az konuşmayı dene."  
  
"Tabiatıma aykırı-"  
  
"Egonu kenara bırak."  
  
"Doğama hakaret-"  
  
"Ve gıcık olmamaya çalış."  
  
"Kim gıcık? Ben mi gıcık? Sen gıcık asıl!"  
  
Pepper geri çekilip kendine iyi bakmasını söyledi ve ekledi. "Seni seviyorum, gerçi duymaya ihtiyacın yok ya, neyse."  
  
Tony çok ihtiyacı varmış gibi parlayarak gülümserken gitmekte olan Pepper onu görmüyor, asansöre bindi. "Ariel'e benden selam söyle!" dedi Tony son kez. "Ve Jarvis, bu işe karışmıyoruz," diye ekledi Pepper gözden kaybolduğunda. "Bunu göz önünde tut."  
  
* * *  
  
Pepper'ın ziyaretinden iki gün sonra, sabahın dokuzunda yatağında uyuyamayan bir Tony Stark dönüp duruyorken Jarvis göz önünde bulundurması emredilen cümleyi yansıttığı duvarda, onun karşısında tutuyordu.  
  
Elbette geceden beri uyumuyor değildi. Sadece dört saat önce yattığı hesaba katılırsa kesinlikle geceden beri değildi. Ve genelde başı yastığı bulduğu an kendinden geçen biri olarak biraz işkence çekiyordu sadece.   
  
Sırt üstü dönüp içini kemiren hisle yazıyı tekrar okudu.  
  
_Bu işe bulaşmayacağız._  
  
Jarvis efendisinin her sözünü layıkıyla yerine getiriyordu, buna şüphe yoktu. Ancak Tony Stark dediği her şeyi gerçekleştiremiyordu, orası ayrıydı. Öfleyerek elini çarşafların arasına daldırdı ve tabletini buldu. Yine aynı siteye giderken sadece kontrol ettiğini hatırlattı kendine. Zaten iki hafta sonra dilekler sıfırlanıyordu.  
  
Hani olur ya, düşünecek olsa dahi sadece iki haftası vardı. Bu süre zarfında çocuğun hastalığını öğrenmeli, problemi çözmeli ve kendisinin nasıl yardım edebileceğini bulmalıydı. Ve olur da kabul edecek olsa bile oğlanın ebeveynleri vardı. Kimsenin evine dalıp çocuklarının hastalıklarını soramazdı. Bunun garip olacak olması bir yana, Tony soramazdı. Pepper'ın da genelde yakındığı gibi insanlarla konuşurken istemediği sonuçlar doğuran biriydi. Bunun nedenini hala anlamasa da muhatap olmamayı tercih ettiği bir gerçekti. Konuşacak olsa dahi ne yapacağını söyleyecek olursa bunu başarması gerekecekti. Çocuğa umut verip gerçekleştirememek olmazdı muhtemelen, Pepper buna benzer bir şeyler söylemiş olmalıydı.  
  
Duvardaki cümle renk değiştirerek yeniden Tony'nin dikkatini çektiğinde oraya baktı. Elindeki tablet yüzünden kelimenin birkaç harfini göremiyordu ve oluşan yazı onun içini kemiren düşünceyle oldukça uyuyordu.  
  
_Bu işe bulaş...acağız._  
  
Tony yeni bir şeyler istiyordu. Oyalanmak istiyordu. Uğraşmak istiyordu. Yapamayacağını söyleyecekleri ama sonunda onların yüzüne vurmak istediği bir iş istiyordu. İmkansızı istiyordu.  
  
Ve parmağını kaldırarak dileğe dokundu. Patlayan havai fişekler eşliğinde bilgilerini isteyen bir sayfa açılırken ne bok yiyeceğini her zamanki gibi işe başladıktan sonra düşünmeye bıraktı.   
  
En azından bitirmek için sadece iki haftasının olduğu bir işi vardı. Uzun zaman sonra heyecanlandığını hissederek yeni eğlencesine döndü. Pepper bunu eğlence olarak görmesine kızabilirdi. Ama genç kadının unuttuğu bir ayrıntı vardı.  
  
Aslına bakarsanız Tony  _eğlenirken bile_  insanlara yardım edebiliyordu.  
  
Ve evet, kendini övmeyi seviyordu. Pepper, Tony Stark olsaydı, muhtemelen o da kendini överdi. Bu yüzden çok da önemsemeyerek işine odaklandı.  
  
* * *  
  
"En azından gözlerinin altına kapatıcı falan sürseydin, zaten korkunçsun, çocuğu iyice korkutmaya gerek yoktu."  
  
Tony onun başını eliyle ittirirken az kalsın kayarak yere yapışıyordu. Ellerini iki yana açarak dengesini bulduğunda, "Kapa çeneni, Barton." diye homurdandı.  
  
"Doktorun hiçbir şey dememesi yazık olmuş." dedi Clint Barton, kayan beresini yeniden düzeltip kulaklarını iyice kapatırken. Zar zor yürüyen Tony'e nazaran oldukça rahattı. Ellerini montunun cebinde muhafaza ederken yanındakine ayak uydurmak için yavaş adımlar atıyordu. Tony her ne kadar ince bir ipte yürüyormuş gibi büyük bir konsantrasyon ile buzla savaşsa da ona destek olmayı teklif etmemişti. İki yıl önce tanıdığı adam ile ilgili öğrendiği ilk şey gereksiz temaslardan hoşlanmadığıydı.  
  
"Hasta mahremiyeti diye bir şeyler homurdanıp durdu. Dünyada insanlara yardım etmeye de gelmiyor, ne çeşit bir hastalığı olduğunu öğrensem ne olacak?"  
  
Clint gri gözlerini ona çevirdi. "O hastanenin New York'un hatta belki Amerika'nın en iyi hastanelerinden biri olduğunu biliyorsun, değil mi?"  
  
"Bu doktorlarının ağzının daha sıkı olacağı anlamına mı geliyordu?"  
  
"Hayır, bu en iyi doktorların çözüm bulamadığı bir şeye doktor bile olmayan birinin ne yapacağını merak ettiğim anlamına geliyor. Dileyenlerden birini uzaya bile çıkarabilirdin, Tony. Ve bunu seçtin, tebrik ediyorum."  
  
Tony üşüyen burnunu avucunun içiyle iki saniye kadar ısıtıp önünde durdukları eve baktı. "Burası?"  
  
"Burası. Tekrar etmeme gerek var mı? Sadece ' _Merhaba, buralarda sarı bir köpek gördünüz mü_ ' diyeceksin, umarım hayır der ve biz de evde kalan başka birinin olup olmadığını, belki onun bileceğini söyleyeceğiz, tamam mı?"  
  
Tony kapıya ilerlerken yanıtladı. "Ben daha iyi bir şey bulurdum-"  
  
"İyi, ben gideyim o zaman-"  
  
Tony dönüp onun koluna asılırken evin sahipleri tarafından kardan temizlenmiş taş döşeli yolda bu sefer kaymadan dik durabildi. "Yanımda duracaksın! Ben sadece o cümleye kuracağım-"  
  
O cümlesini bitirmeden Clint uzanıp zile basarken ' _bazen nasıl bir insan olduğunu sorgulamadan edemediğini'_  söylediğinde cevap yine zeki bir insan oldu.  
  
"Umarım çocuk evdedir. Çünkü bunu bir daha yapabileceğini sanmıyorum- sara krizi mi geçiriyorsun?"  
  
"Gerginim, kapa çeneni. Yalan söylediğimizi anlayacak-"  
  
"Anlamayacak."  
  
"Dalga geçtiğimizi düşünecek, hep öyle düşünüyorlar-"  
  
Clint, onun hep insanlarla dalga geçtiğini bu yüzden insanları suçlamaması gerektiğini mırıldanıyorken Tony onun nasıl bir arkadaş olduğunu sorguluyor, dillendiremeden kapı açıldı.  
  
"Merhaba," dedi Clint anında rolüne girerek.   
  
Uzun boylu, belli ki sporu oldukça seven sarışın adam da evden dışarı yayılan sıcak havayla birlikte gülümseyerek karşılık verirken, Clint en azından sıcak bir karşılama aldıklarından memnun, Tony'e döndü. Ancak oldukça dehşet içinde görünen yüzle kaşlarını çattığında sarışın adam da Tony'e bakıyor, Clint yan yana durmalarından faydalanarak onun ayağına vurdu.  
  
"Eee..." dedi Tony anında kendine gelerek. "Biz çocuğunuz için-"  
  
"Çocuğumuz!" diye araya girdi Clint. "Biz sarı bir köpek arıyorduk da, çocuğumuz gibi oldu, anlarsınız, acaba görmüş olma ihtimaliniz var mı? Buralarda kayboldu..."  
  
Tony üzerinden çekilen bakışlarla yutkunup nefes alırken Clint'in adama gülümseyen yüzünde sanki kendisi için de bir  _ne halt ediyorsun_ ifadesi gizliydi sanki. Ya da Tony sadece hayal ediyordu.  
  
"Oh," dedi adam gerçekten üzgün bir sesle. "Bugün mü kayboldu?"  
  
Soruyla birlikte Tony'e döndüğünde dikkatini toparlayan Tony yanıtladı. "İki gün oluyor."  
  
"Üzgünüm, çok dışarı çıktığım söylenemez, eğer buralardaysa bile ben görmedim."  
  
"Anlıyorum," dedi Clint sakince. Tony adamın daha üzgün durduğunu düşünmeden edemediğinde Clint devam etti. "Acaba evde başka biri var mı? Yani çocuğunuz falan varsa dışarıda oynarken görmüştür belki?"  
  
Mavi gözlü adamın ifadesi birden kırılırken Tony de dehşetine dehşet katarak Clint'e döndü. Patavatsız ve kaba konuşan genelde kendisi olurdu ve Clint'i yanında mesleği gereği ikna yeteneği yüzünden getirmişti-  _bir de konuşmasını iyi bildiği için ama buna değinmeye gerek yoktu_ \- ama bu durum düşüncelerine biraz ters düşüyordu.  
  
"Bir kızım var ancak gördüğünü sanmıyorum... Yine de bir sorayım, belki camdan bakarken-"  
  
İçeriden bir kırılma sesi geldiğinde sarışın adam irkilerek içeri baktı ve ' _Janice_!'leyerek eve girdi. Tony Clint'e bir bakış attı. Ardından ikisi de içeri girerek sesin geldiği yöne ilerlediler.  
  
Açık renk mobilyalarla döşenmiş salonda babasıyla aynı renk saçlara sahip yedi yaşlarındaki bir kız çocuğu söyleniyordu. "Bir şey yok, kumandaya uzanıyordum."  
  
Onu muhtemelen yerden kaldıran babası koltuğa oturturken yumuşak bir sesle azarladı. "Bir yerin kırılmadığı için şanslısın, bekleyebilirdin, değil mi?"  
  
Ancak kızın bakışları babasının arkasındaki iki adamda, yanıt vermedi. Bunu fark eden sarışın adam da hala ayakları üzerine çökük, oraya baktı. "Janice, bu beyefendiler köpeklerini kaybetmişler, görmüş olma ihtimalin var mı?" diye sordu kızına dönerek.  
  
"Eğer dün ya da bu sabah dışarı çıkmama izin verseydin ihtimal olurdu." dedi Janice her ne kadar sakin bir sesle konuşsa da sesindeki sitemi belli ederek.  
  
Ancak Tony dayanamıyor, merhabalayan Clint'i geçerek kıza ilerledi ve babasının yanına, dizlerini kırarak ayakları üzerine oturarak Janice'in gereğinden ince duran bacaklarını incelerken sordu. "Hastalığın nedir?"  
  
Clint geride gözlerini devirirken sarışın adam kaşlarını çatarak sordu. "Doktor musunuz?"  
  
Küçük kız sesinde hafif bir gıcıklıkla Tardis'ini görmediği kimseye doktor demeyeceğini belirtirken Tony başını kaldırarak ona baktı. "Ama Dalek gösterebilirim?" Ardından ekledi. "Ben kendisine Dummy desem de."  
  
Ancak Janice onu dinlemiyor, birden gereksiz yere yükselttiği sesiyle sordu. "Doctor Who'yu biliyorsun?!"  
  
"Tabii ki biliyorum," diyen Tony muhtemelen tıp doktorlarına gıcıklığı yüzünden tersleyen kızın gönlünü o an kazandığını biliyor, onun kaval kemiğini inceledi. Ardından orta ve baş parmağını onun bacağına sarıp bir de kalınlığını ölçerken devam etti. "Bu arada adım Tony."  
  
"Janice," dedi küçük kız sakince. Babası yerinden kalkıp arkasındaki koltuğa otururken de sakinliğini kaybedip sorularına başladı. "Gerçekten Dalek'in var mı? Ya Tardis? Neredeler? Nasıl buldun? Ama maketse saymıyorum!"  
  
"Dalek'im oldukça gerçek. Bu problem doğuştan mı, sonradan mı gerçekleşti? Bu tür şeylerden anlarım." diye ekledi kızın soru dolu bakışlarına cevaben.  
  
"Doğuştan," dedi babası araya girerek. "Gelişim problemi. Tedavi görüyor ancak yeterli gelmiyor."  
  
Tony dalgınca başını sallayarak gözünün önünde oluşan destek olmaya yardımcı portatifleri geriye itip ana odaklandı. Küçük kızın tedaviyle ilgili söylenmelerini, tedaviye kalırsa elli yaşından önce bisiklet süremeyeceğine dair yakınmalarını dinlerken gitme vaktinin geldiğini hissediyor, ayaklanmadan önce konuştu. "Eğer gerçek bir Dalek görmek istersen Stark Kulesi'ne gel." Ardından sesini alçaltıp gizemli bir sesle ekledi. "Eğer adını söylersen kapı açılır. Zaman Lordu teknolojisi."  
  
"Stark Kulesi mi?" diye sordu Janice babasıyla aynı anda ve sadece kendisi devam etti. "Sen Tony Stark'sın?! Tanıyamadığıma inanamıyorum!"  
  
Ayağa kalkan Tony ' _magazin programı izlemediğine sevindiğini_ ' eklerken arkaya attığı bir bakışla Clint'in kaşlarını kaldırarak ona baktığını fark etti.  
  
Ancak sarışın adam başka bir şeyi merak ediyor, sordu. "Stark Kulesi'nde oturuyorsunuz ve köpeğiniz burada mı kayboldu?"  
  
"Ah," dedi Tony giriştekine nazaran daha rahat yalan söylerken. "Clint buralarda oturuyor." Ve içerideki sıcak hava yüzünden terlediğini hissederek dışarı yöneldi.  
  
"Yardımınız için teşekkürler." dedi Clint, Tony'nin gerisinde kalarak.  
  
Esmer adam soğuk havaya adım atarak arkadaşını beklerken iki saniye sonra Clint de dışarı çıktı.  
  
"Umarım bir an önce bulursunuz." diyerek Clint'i yanıtladı Sarışın Baba.  
  
Teşekkür eden genç adam kapanan kapıyla bir şey demeyen Tony'i omzuyla ittirerek önüne kattı.  
  
"Demek adını söylerse kapı açılır- Rapunzel kulesinden saçlarını salmaya mı karar verdi?"  
  
"Sadece çocuğu eğlendiriyordum, babasının izin vermeyeceğini biliyorum." dedi Tony.

Clint de ona katılıyor, ekledi."Tabii ki göndermeyecek, kim çocuğunu ünlü zengin züppesi Tony Stark'ın kucağına bırakır? Sen sen ol, Janice diyen herkese kapıyı açmamaya bak."

  
Kaldırımda dikkatle ilerleyen Tony gözlerini devirerek yanıtladı. "Öyle bir şey yapacak olsam dahi Janice Rogers derdim, Barton. Çocuğun adını biliyorum."  
  
Clint bir şey demediğini söyleyerek elleri ceplerinde ilerlemeye devam etti. "Annesi neredeydi acaba..."  
  
"Ölmüş," dedi Tony, dilek sitesinin ona sağladığı bilgiyi paylaşarak. "İyi ki sana söylememişim, annesinin nerede olduğunu da özellikle sorardın sen."  
  
"Hey! Öyle demek zorunda kaldım! Planı bozan sendin."  
  
"Ve sen de sakat olduğunu bildiğin çocuğun dışarıda oynayıp oynamadığını sorma ihtiyacı hissettin..."  
  
Clint ona vicdan azabı çektirmemesini söyleyerek sonunda ulaştıkları arabanın etrafından dolandı ve şoför koltuğundaki Happy'e başıyla selam verdi.   
  
* * *  
  
Tony elinde kaynak makinesi, elindeki minik demir çubuğu büyük olana kaynak yapıyorken kızıl saçlı kadını ve onun arkadaşını görmezden gelmeye çalışıyordu.  
  
"Öfke problemi varmış. Bayağı ciddi bir öfke problemi. Sicilinde birkaç olay bile var. Ben de iri yarı, çirkin falan sandım, insanların benden korkmamasını isterdim deyince..." dedi Natasha Romanoff kahvesini yudumlamadan önce. Ardından yemeğini çatallayan Clint'e döndü. "Seninki?"  
  
"Kardeşimle iyi anlaşmak isterdim gibi bir şeydi, eğer kardeşi gerçekten sinir bozucu olmasaydı bir şeyler yapabilirdim ama benim sinirlerim yıprandı."  
  
Natasha kaşını kaldırdı. "Başaramadın mı yani?"  
  
"Darcy'e pasladım. İyi yaptım mı emin değilim-"  
  
"Anlaşamadılar mı?"  
  
Clint güldü. "Hayır,  _aşık oldu_."  
  
Beklenilir bir şey olduğunu söyleyen söyleyen Natasha son yudumunu da içerken Tony'e bir bakış attı. "Stark ne yapıyor?"  
  
"Kızın kemiklerini destekleyecek bir mekanizma. Giyilen bir şey galiba, emim değilim. Eh, ilaç verecek değildi."  
  
"Sonuçta doktor değil-"  
  
"İşte ona hiç değinme-"  
  
"Ama biri doktor." Clint elinde çatalı, kaşlarını çatarak ne demek istediğini sorduğunda Natasha yanıtladı. "Bruce Banner, bir doktor. Hem de alanında en iyisi."  
  
"Seninki mi?"  
  
" _Benimki_  diye bir şey yok, Barton."  
  
"Yani senin dilekçin demek istedim," diye kıvırdı Clint. "Çocuk zaten tedavi görüyor."  
  
"Ama yetmiyor dedin?"  
  
"Ve?"  
  
"Ve'si Banner sadece piyasadaki ilaçlarla yetinmiyor."  
  
"Ahha!" dedi Clint hafif eğlenen ses tonuyla. Çatalını Natasha'ya doğru sallayarak ne anladıysa onu dillendirdi. "Gizli deneyler yapan ve öfke problemi olan bir doktor? Bana Tony'den daha tehlikeli bir bebek bakıcısı gibi geldi."  
  
"İşte onun istemediği de bu. Önyargılı davranıyorsun, Clint."  
  
Omuz silkti genç adam. "Tony orada, ona sor. Onun dilekçisi."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hayır," dedi Tony, zorla otutturulduğu masada yemeğini yerken. Natasha'nın çorbasını kaşıklamasına bakarken aklına başka bir şey geldi. "Çalışma katımda neden yemek yiyoruz? Mutfak neyinize yetmiyor?"   
  
Yemeğini her zaman olduğu gibi onlardan bir saat önce yiyen Clint -metabolizması hızlıydı, çabuk acıkıyordu, onun suçu muydu bu- cevapladı. "Mutfağa gelmiyorsun, biz de mutfağı buraya getiriyoruz."  
  
"İyi, ben size yemek ısmarlıyorum-"  
  
"Yemeği ben yaptım-"  
  
"Malzemeleri bir tarafından çıkarmadığına göre ben ısmarlıyor sayılıyorum." dedi Tony kazananı açıklar gibi net bir sesle. "Siz de benim dileğimi çalıyorsunuz."  
  
Natasha yine tek mantıklı insanın kendisi olduğuna karar vererek araya girdi. "Çalmıyoruz, dileğini sen gerçekleştir, biz yardımcı oluyoruz."  
  
Bir süre onun yüzünü inceledi Tony. Ardından yine olumsuz bir ses çıkardı. "Hayır-"  
  
"Yardım edeceksen tam yardım et." diye bastırdı Natasha.  
  
"Hayııır. Ben bu mekanizmayı sürpriz yapacaktım, araya girmeyin."  
  
Kızıl saçlı genç kadın kaşlarını kaldırarak ne zamandır bu kadar duygusal olduğunu sorarken Tony'nin ağzı dolu olsa da onu susturmaya yetmiyor, cevapladı. "Sen ne zamandır tanımadığın insanları önemser oldun?"  
  
Clint sakinlikle araya girdi. "Tamam, sen Janice'e bunu hediye et, ondan sonra da tanıdığın bir doktoru öner? Yani Banner'ı?"  
  
"Tabii, Banner öfke krizine girdiğinde ben de sorumlu olayım diye mi?"  
  
Natasha masanın altından ona sağlam bir tekme çakarken Tony'nin lokması boğazına kaçtı. "Adamı canavara çevirdiniz." diyerek ifadesiz kızgınlığıyla Tony'e baktı genç kadın.  
  
Bir taraftan öksüren, diğer taraftan da bacağını ovan Tony sırtına hafifçe vuran Clint'in yardımıyla nefes almayı başarabildi. "Deli misin sen?" diye bağırdı ilk nefesiyle. "Bir manyak yüzünden beni mi öldüreceksin?!"  
  
Natasha bu sefer sert bir ifadeyle dik dik bakmakla yetindi.  
  
"İyi be,” dedi Tony sandalyesini kadından uzaklaştırarak. "Bundan Banner'ın haberi var mı? Adam işinden istifa etmemiş miydi? Nerden biliyoruz kabul edeceğini?"  
  
"Kabul eder-"  
  
"Ona da mı tekme atacaksın?"  
  
Natasha gözlerini devirdi. "Sana canavar ya da manyak diyecek olursa olabilir."  
  
"Bana herkes manyak diyor." diye bilgilendirdi Tony.  
  
"Benim yanımda değil."  
  
Tony kızıl saçların altındaki mavi gözlere baktı bir süre. Natasha'nın dik bakışları yeterli cevap olurken de önüne döndü. "İyi. Ben yarın hediyemi veririm, sen de Banner'ınla konuş-"  
  
" _Benim_  olan bir şey yok."  
  
Hala aynı sakinlikteki yüzü tersleyen Tony elini salladı. "Senin dilekçin işte."  
  
Clint elinde olmadan sırıtırken Natasha'nın ifadesiz yüzünde parlayan tehdit dolu mavi gözleri ona döndü. Genç adam dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak kendini toparlasa da onun gördüğünü biliyor, masum masum gülümsemekle yetindi.  
  
"Peki, Sarışın Baba'ya ne diyeceksiniz?"  
  
"Çocuğunun tedavisine yardım etmek istediğimizi?"  
  
Tony, Natasha'ya gerçekten mi bakışı atarak önüne döndü. Onları kendi muhabbetine bırakarak yemeğini bitirmeye çalıştı.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony Stark, kış ortasında, kardan yürüyemezken bu sokakta bulunmaya meraklı değildi. Bir de elinde ağır olmasa da büyük olan bir koliyle, dizlerine kadar ıslak, omuzları üşümüş halde yürüme çabasındaydı.  
  
Çünkü Happy'e arabada kalmasını söylemişti. Çünkü bu işin altından tek başına kalkacaktı. Çünkü o bir insandı, - _Natasha bunu duysa iyi olurdu-_  iyi niyetli bir kalbi vardı - _Pepper bu halini görse göz yaşlarına boğulurdu_  - ve tam bir hayırseverdi. Hatta bunu Stark Kulesi'nin tepesine yazdırmalıydı. Mütevazilik kimin umrundaydı? Clint günde otuz kez okusa tepede yazanları ona yeterdi. En azından  _makine, duygusuz, kendisinden başka kimseyi düşünmeyen_  laflarına yeterli bir cevap olabilirdi.  
  
Su içindeki ayakkabılarını cam kutuya koyup sergiye koymalı, " _Tony Stark'ın kalbinin olduğunun kanıtıdır._ " falan yazdırmalıydı. Kış ortasında, engelli bir çocuğu yeniden yürütebilmek için diz boyu karda adım atmaya çalışan Tony Stark'ın, vıcık vıcık çoraplarının, ve buz gibi ayaklarının şahidiydi o ayakkabılar sonuçta.  
  
Ve Tanrı biliyor ya, öyle bir kardı ki, Tony Stark'ın bile ayakkabılarından içeri sızmıştı.  
  
Zorlu hava koşullarında yapılan savaşın sonucunda, evin tentesinin altına vardı mütevazı ve iyi kalpli savaşçı. Kar dolu saçlarını eliyle silkelerken insanların bu zamanlarda eldiven ve şapka kullandığını, bunun neden kendisine hatırlatılmadığını, Jarvis'in ne işe yaradığını sorguladı. Kendisi genelde böyle bir kışta arabayla seyahat eder, arabanın girmeyeceği sokakların yanından geçmezdi bile. Hatta karda arabaların giremeyeceği sokakların olduğundan haberi bile yoktu. Devlet ne halt yiyordu acaba? Buna da mı el atsaydı?  
  
Tasarlayabileceği kar küreme araçlarını beyninin geri noktalarına yollarken, italik yazıyla yazılmış _Steve Rogers_  isminin bulunduğu zile bastı.  
  
Kapı bir müddet açılmadığında Tony evde kimsenin olmamasından şüphe etti. Bu karda nereye gidilir, orası ister istemez merak uyandırıyordu tabii.  
  
Ama neyseki ender gösterdiği sabrının karşılığını aldı. Kapı açıldı.  
  
Oldukça uyku sersemi, resmen uyku kokan Sarışın Baba'nın gözleri, odağını bulmasıyla birden açıldı.  
  
"Bay Stark?" diye sordu kısık bir sesle. Sesi bile yerini bulamamıştı henüz. En azından şaşkın ifadesi uyanık olduğunun kanıtıydı.  
  
Tony iç geçirmesini bastırarak neden Bay Stark olduğunu sorgulamayı sonraya bıraktı. Boşverme çerçevesi altında hızlıca "Tony." diye düzeltti.  
  
Kutuya bakan Sarışın Baba'nın gözleri bununla ona çıktığındaysa hitapların galiba sandığından daha önemli olduğunu düşündü. Her neyse, _boşverme çerçevesi_ içindeydi.  
  
Birkaç saniye sessizlik içinde geçti. Sarışın Baba içeri davet edecek miydi yoksa o mu içeri dalsaydı? İçeri dalmak ayıptı. Pepper bir zamanlar öyle bir şeyler gevelemişti. Ama o Pepper'ın yatak odasıydı. Bundan farklı-  
  
"Steve," dedi Sarışın Baba birden. Şimdi daha uyanık duruyordu.  
  
"Biliyorum," diye yanıtladı Tony. "Yani, zilin üstünde yazıyor."  
  
Steve ilk defa gülümseyerek öyle olduğunu söylerken Tony nedense ayaklarının buz gibi suyun içinde ısındığını fark etti.  
  
"Köpeğinizi buldunuz mu?"  
  
Aslında, Tony'nin  _'ne köpeği_ ' demesine bir saniyeden az bir zaman kalmıştı ki kendine gelerek hızlıca ' _evet'_ ledi. Köpek gayet iyiydi, kaçmıştı işte küçük afacan, ne yapsın, canı sıkılmıştı herhalde.  
  
Tony Stark, bugün saçmalamanın bir hayli doruk noktasındaydı, orası kesindi.  
  
"Sevindim," dedi Steve. "O gün siz ve erkek arkadaşınıza yardımcı olamadığımız için üzülmüştüm."  
  
Daha önce de belirttiği gibi, saçmalamanın doruk noktasında olan Tony Stark, o zirvede pek de yalnız değildi anlaşılan.  
  
"Erkek arkadaş?" diye sordu yüzünü buruşturarak. "Ben ve Barton mı? Tanrı, şeytan, melek, kutsal olan her ne varsa korusun." Ardından elinde olmadan sırıttı. "Barton bunu duysa New York'un en yüksek binasından - _ki bu benim kulem oluyor_ \- kendini atardı herhalde. Ve Coulson beni deşerdi. Her neyse, hoş bir şey değil."  
  
"Ah, özür dilerim. Çocuğumuz falan deyince-"  
  
Tony o gün yaptığı gafı hatırlayarak omuz silkti. "Önemli değil. Coulson beni deşmediği sürece."  
  
Steve bir şey diyecek gibi oldu. Ama sonunda adamın ıslak ve üşümüş olduğunu fark etmiş olacak ki endişeli bir ifadeyle kapıdan çekildi. "İçeri geçin, ben size kuru ve sıcak bir şeyler vereyim-"  
  
Tony önemli olmadığını söylese de adım atmasıyla çıkan vıcık vıcık ses sayesinde sesini kesti. "Sanırım bir çift çorap alırım."  
  
Belli ki Tony'nin saçmalama günü olduğu kadar, Steve'in de gülümseme günüydü. Çünkü sevimli gülümsemelerinden - _Pepper olsa öyle derdi, Tony sadece belirtiyordu_ \- birini bahşederek paçalarından su damlayan adamı içeri aldı.  
  
"Bir de pantolon getirsem iyi olur-"  
  
"Gerek yok sadece beş dakika-"  
  
"Banyo şu tarafta, elinizdekini oraya bırakın." Steve duraksadı. "Şey, benim pantolonlarım büyük gelecektir-"  
  
"Benimkilerden ver Steve."  
  
Tony salonun kapısına yaslanmış onlara bakan yeni kişiye dönerken, nedense yüzünde sırıtma olan uzun, kahverengi saçlı adam başıyla selam verdi. "Uzun gelecek ama bedeninin daha yakın olacağı kesin."  
  
"Sağ ol Bucky. Battaniyeleri topla, içeri-" Bucky iki parmağıyla bir selam çakarak topukları üstünde döndü.  
  
Tony bir saniye sonra ıslık sesi duymaya başlarken Steve kafasını iki yana salladı. "Gel, Buck haklı."  
  
* * *  
  
On beş dakika sonra, Tony salondaki koltuklardan birine oturmuş, ayağına büyük gelen beyaz, kalın çorapları giymekle meşguldü. Gene aynı şekilde üstünde kendisine büyük gelen bir kapüşonu vardı. Kafasını kaldırdığında, katladığı battaniyelere yaslanmış, göz göze geldikçe sırıtan Bucky'le karşılaştı.  
  
"Diş dokturu değilim."  
  
"Farkındayım."  
  
Tony tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Yüzümde seni mutlu eden bir şey mi var?"  
  
"Ooh," dedi Bucky. "Hem de nasıl."  
  
"Güzel. Kendimi buttercreamli cupcake gibi hissetmeme neden olduğun için de sağ ol."  
  
Bucky ' _bu Cupcake'in kendisi için olmadığını bildiğini'_  söylerken uyku mahmuru bir başka ses sordu. "Bucky Amca?"  
  
"Hey, Janice, gözlerini aç, düşeceksin."  
  
Değneklerinden destek alarak oraya ilerleyen Janice yanıtladı. "Saçımı örecektin-" ve birden durarak Tony'le göz göze geldi. "Vay canına!" dedi çocuksu coşkusuyla. Gözleri biraz daha açılırken oraya ilerledi. "Tony Stark gelmiş!"  
  
Bucky kendisinin hiç böyle karşılanmadığına mızırdanırken bu sefer Tony sırıtıyor, elini uzatarak büyük bir kadınmış gibi Janice'le tokaştı. "Günaydın küçük Dalek. Gerçi benim Dalek'imi görmeye geleceğini sanıyordum?"  
  
Janice salona giren babasına bir bakış atıp Tony'nin elinden destek alarak değneklerini bırakıp adamın yanına oturdu. "Babam izin vermedi."  
  
Tony ' _bunun anlaşılabilir bir durum olduğunu'_ söylerken Steve kafasını iki yana salladı. "Değneklerini genelde yere düşebilecek şeyleri dürtmekte kullanıyor. İnan, değerli eşyalarının bu Dalek tarafından yok edilmesini istemezsin."  
  
Son derece uslu olduğunu dile getiren Janice ' _kimseyi yok etmeyi amaçlamayan iyi bir Dalek olduğunu_ ' söylerken Bucky ona katılıyor, kafasını salladı. "Çocuğu üzme Rogers. Madem arkadaş edinmiş, tadını çıkarsın."  
  
Steve arkadaşına ben seni yok edeceğim bakışı atarken Janice mırıldandı. "Öyle arkadaş değiliz... Lafın gelişi bi' davetti."  
  
Tony ona döndü. "Lafın gelişi mi?"  
  
"Babam öyle söyledi."  
  
"Baban internetteki Anti Tony Stark gruplarına üye falan da bana mı söylemiyorsunuz? Bilgin olsun, genelde lafın gelişi konuşmadığım için- yani bir şeyi diyorsam gerçekten diyorumdur. Bundan sonra bunun için anlaşsak iyi olur." Janice babasına ben demiştim bakışı attığında Tony bir an gülümsedi. Ardından yere koyduğu hediyesini kendine çekerek kutunun kapağını açtı. "Sana bir hediyem var. Bir haftadır bununla uğraşıyorum, eğer dilediğim gibi olursa, teşekkür ziyaretine de gelebilirsin."  
  
Janice kutunun içindeki pembe ve griden oluşan demir yığınına bakarak sordu. "Bu nedir? Oyuncak mı?"  
  
Bucky ' _hiçbir şeye benzemediğini'_ söylediğinde Steve oturduğu koltuktan ona bir yastık fırlattı. "Tamam, tamam. Janice, baban diyor ki teşekkür et."  
  
"Tabii ki teşekkür edeceğim... Ne olduğunu anladıktan sonra."  
  
Onları suçlamayan Tony koltuktan inip kutunun yanına, ayakları üstüne oturdu ve beş yaşındaki çocuklar gibi kendisine büyük gelen poların kollarını çekiştirip ellerini ortaya çıkardı. Parçaları kutudan çıkardıktan sonra kıza dönüp bir bacağını nazikçe kucağına çekti ve pijamasını yukarı sıyırdı.  
  
"Yapmadın..." dedi Bucky gerisinde, ilk anlayan olarak.  
  
Tony sırıttı. "Yaptım, hem de en iyisini."  
  
Demirleri önce elinde düzeltip, ardından çocuğun bacağının etrafından monte etmeye başladı. Eli alışkanlık olarak pantolonun cebine gitti. Ardından Bucky'nin pantolonunu giydiğini fark ederek yüzünü buruşturdu. "Cebimde tornavida olacaktı- her neyse elimle de sıkarım."  
  
Bucky ayaklanıp çekmecelerin birinden minik bir tornavida çıkarıp yanına koydu.  
  
Tony kafasını kaldırmadan işine devam etti. Çocuğun dizinden bileğine kadar demirleri monte ettiğinde, ayağının altına tabanı da yerleştirdi. Minik siyah bir şeyi de demirlerden birine tuttururken çocuğun bacağını indirip kaldırarak test etti. Ardından tabletini çıkartıp bir şeylere baktı ve tableti yanına koyarken sordu. "Jarvis, ağırlığı destekliyor mu?"  
  
"Dizdeki eki biraz daha sıkmanız gerekiyor efendim, sandığımızdan ince bir kemik."  
  
Tony ' _peki'_ leyerek denileni yaptı. Ve diğer bacağa geçti. Jarvis'ten iki bacak için de onay aldıktan sonra kimsenin konuşmadığını farkederek kafasını kaldırıp Janice ve Steve'e baktı.  
  
Bir an, aslında onlara hiç sormadığını, belki de böyle bir şeyi istemeyeceklerini fark ederek geri çekildi. Ayaklanırken mırıldandı. "Sökmesi kurmasından daha kolay aslında-"  
  
"Ne?" dedi Steve kısık bir sesle.  
  
"Yani, eğer istemezseniz-"  
  
"Delirdin mi sen?" diye sordu Janice. Şokta gibiydi. "Bu- bu şey, düşündüğüm işlevi mi görecek?"  
  
Tony içinin adlandıramadığı şekilde şiştiğini hatta hafifleyip havalandığını falan hissederken kafasını salladı. "Düşündüğün işlevin değneksiz ve yardımsız yürümek olduğunu varsayıyorum. Bisiklet aşamasına biraz daha var."  
  
Janice hızla başını kaldırıp Tony'e soru dolan gözlerle bakarken esmer adam minimal bir şekilde başını sallayarak onu onayladı.  _Evet, dileğini görmüştü_ .  
  
Ellerini uzatan Janice verilen emri anında anlayan Tony'nin ellerini tutmasıyla ayağa kalkmak için beklerken Tony ilk defa hiçbir şeyin ters gitmemesi için dua ettiğini fark ediyordu.  
  
"Hadi," dedi Bucky kıza bakarak.   
  
Janice başını sallayıp destek alarak ayakta dikildi. Ancak hala Tony'nin ellerini sımsıkı tutuyordu. Kızın terden ıslanan ellerini her ne kadar korkusu yüzünden bırakmak istemese de yavaşça ellerini çekti Tony. Ancak Janice bırakamadı.  
  
"Ama-"  
  
"Bir şey olmayacak. Söz veriyorum, zaten işe yaramıyor olsa ellerinden aldığın destekle dik duramazdın, Janice. Bırakabilirsin, kendin ayakta duruyorsun."  
  
Küçük kız başını salladı ellerini çekip sanki ince bir ipin üstünde dengesini bulmaya çalışıyormuş gibi iki yana açtı.  
  
"Mekanizma kemikleri destekliyor. Adım atmak istediğinde bunu kendisi algılıyor-"  
  
"Jarvis?" diye sordu Janice, her ne kadar hala elleri iki yana açık, düşmeyi bekliyor gibi dursa da.  
  
"Jarvis benim kişisel yardımcım gibi bir şey, yapay zeka. O değil ancak akıllı bir sistem olduğunu söyleyebilirim." Birden yine ayakları üstüne çöktü ve sistemi eliyle kontrol etti. Parmağı yine minik siyah şeyi bulduğunda devam etti. "Beyni burada diyebilirim, Jarvis'in kontrol etmesini sağlayan da oydu." Ve yeniden ayağa kalktı. Janice sonunda ellerini indirmiş, öylece dikiliyordu. "Yürüyebilirsin de. Ve lütfen kimse ağlamasın, bunun için kalbim fazla yaşlı." diye bilgilendirdi.  
  
Ve Janice ilk adımlarını Bucky'e doğru atarken Tony de dönüp Steve'e baktı. Sarışın adam kızının sevinçli kahkahasıyla Bucky'e ilerleşini izliyor, belki bakışı hissettiğinden, birden dönerek Tony'le göz göze geldi. Yine gülümserken Tony onun gözlerinin de hafifçe dolduğunu fark edince sevinçle şişen kalbinin söndüğünü hissetti.  
  
Bu, belli ki her babanın o an içinde bulunacağı gibi mutluluk gözyaşları sahnesiydi. Ama Tony'nin belirttiği gibi kalbi yaşlı ve yorgundu. Her ne kadar aynı zamanda iyi olsa da. Doğrusu, gözyaşlarını pek kaldırabildiği söylenemezdi. Özellikle böyle gözyaşlarını. Yani…  _böyle işte._  
  
Tony adama öylece bakakaldığını hissederek birden tabletini aranmaya başladı. Ardından yürümesi gereken Janice'in tavanda süzüldüğünü farketti. "Ben onları çocuk yürüyebilsin diye icat ettim,  _Nedenini Bilmediğim Şekilde Mutlu Ettiğim Bucky_ . Sen yere indirmeyeceksen söyleseydin."  
  
Janice gülüyor, 'uçmayı sevdiğini ama yürümenin bambaşka olduğunu' söyleyerek tarafını belli etti. Onu yere indiren Bucky kafasını iki yana salladı. "Ben senin uçağındım genç pilot. Pabucum başka gezegene mi atıldı?"  
  
"Dışarı çıkabilir miyim?"  
  
" Artık cevap verilmeye bile layık değilim anlaşılan." dedi Bucky koltuğa kendini bırakırken. O sırada tabletine ulaşan Tony, Natasha'ya mesaj atmaya başladı.  
  
Janice'in sorusunun muhatabı babası, ufaklığı yanıtladı. "Bu karda? Janice, çok üzgünüm ama sanırım evle yetineceksin birkaç gün."  
  
Tony konuşmaları duysa da Natasha'nın cevabını bekliyor, sonunda ekranda ' _evet, kabul etti'_  yi görerek ekranı kararttı.  
  
"Ama- ama ev çok küçük!"  
  
"Dedi, dün evin kocaman olmasından yakınan yenilmez savaşçı."  
  
Janice, Bucky'e ağlamaklı ifadesini takınırken Bucky kafasını iki yana salladı. "Silahlarının farkındasın ama ben de farkındayım. Bana öyle bakmaya devam edersen saçlarını örmem."  
  
"Steve," dedi Tony onları kendi muhabbetlerine bırakırken. "Bir şey söylemem lazım, üzerimde psikolojik baskı var bu konuda-"  
  
"Kimse bir yere gidip bir şey konuşmuyor, büyüdüm artık! Ve daha büyük alanda yürümek istiyorum- mümkünse koşmak da." dedi Janice odadan kışkışlanmamak için araya girerek.  
  
"Tamam, yarın bana gel, baban izin vermezse ben seni aldırırım ama şu an cidden konuşmam gereken bir mevzu var."  
  
Bucky ayağa kalktı. "Janice, kendi sütünü kendin almaya ne dersin? Artık hizmetini görmemize gerek yok, değil mi majesteleri?"  
  
"Artık bu numaraları yutmuyorum." dedi Janice yine de mutfağa ilerlerken.  
  
"Bir tanıdığım var-" diye konuya girdi Tony. Tanrı biliyor ya, ıslak kirpikleri gördükçe daha da acele edesi geliyordu. "Daha doğrusu bir arkadaşımın tanıdığı. O da bu dilek işlerine karıştı, oradan tanışmışlar ve iyi bir tesadüf olmuş-"  
  
"Ne dilek işi?"  
  
Tony onu açıklamanın biraz fazla uzun süreceğini söyleyerek geçiştirdi. "Natasha'nın dediğine göre, Bruce Banner, yani bu tanıdığı İyi Tesadüf, doktormuş. Alanında en iyisi. Janice'in tedavi gördüğünü biliyorum ama Banner nadir doktorlardan, anlarsın ya, ulaşmanın zor olduğu doktorlardan. Ki Banner'a ulaşmak çok daha zordur eminim. İşinde iyi olmasından değil -yani çok çok iyiymiş orası ayrı- işini yapmamasından- her neyse burası başka bir mevzu-"  
  
"Tony, biraz sakin olur musun?"  
  
Tony üç saniyede dizdiği bütün cümleler sonunda bir nefes aldı. "Aslında biraz acelem var da-"  
  
"Yarın konuşalım mı o zaman?"  
  
Genç adam yorgun, yaşlı - _aynı zamanda iyi-_ kalbinin bir an sıkıştığını  _-az önceki fazla şişmesinden olsa gerek_ \- hissederken sordu. "Yarın? Sen- yani siz, gelecek misiniz?"  
  
"Eğer gerçekten söylediysen, elbette."  
  
Tony ' _neden boş bir davet olduğunu düşünüp durduklarını'_  sorarken elinin tabletini daha sıkı kavradığını hissetti. "Tamam, yarın konuşuruz. Banner'ın Janice'e nasıl yardımcı olabileceğini de konuşuruz. Hatta ben Natasha ve Banner'ı da çağırırım-"  
  
"Gerek yok, kimsenin işine mani-"  
  
"İşsiz dedim ya. Her neyse." Tony üstüne baktı. "Kıyafetlerimi değiştireyim."  
  
"Islak şeyleri giymene gerek yok. Ben bunları yarın alırım."  
  
Tony adamın neden birden keyifsizleştiğini anlamazken kafasını iki yana salladı. "Bunlar da ıslanacak zaten?"  
  
Steve yine de ıslak şeyleri giydirmeyeceğini söyleyerek ayağa kalktı. "Janice heyecandan teşekkür etmeyi unuttu-"  
  
"Önemli değil, yorgun ve yaşlı kalp olayı, hiç gerek yok-"  
  
"Ben teşekkür ederim. Kimseden böyle bir iyilik görmemiştim, Yaşlı ve Yorgun Kalp."  
  
Tony önündeki hafifçe gülümseyen surata bakıyor, kafasını salladı. Konuştuğunda sesi fısıldamaktan öte değildi. "Aynı zamanda iyi."  
  
Steve'in gülümsemesi büyüdü. Genç adam en içten sesiyle cevapladı. "Aynı zamanda iyi."  
  
"Ee... evet. Peki. Benim acelem vardı. Gideyim- Janice'e selam söyle, vedalaşmak isterdim-"  
  
"Dur tahmin edeyim, yorgun yaşlı ve iyi kalbin vedalaşmaları sevmiyor?"  
  
Bu her ne kadar doğru olsa da, şu an için geçerli değildi. Sonuçta yarın görüşeceklerdi, değil mi? "Hayır, acelem var. Yanlış tahmin."  
  
Steve  _'bir gün doğru tahminler de yapabileceğini'_ söylerken Tony kendini dışarı atma çabasında, daha fazla bir şey duymak istemeden kendi ıslak ayakkabılarının içine, güvenli bölgeye döndü.  
  
"Görüşürüz, yarın."  
  
Doğrusu Tony cevabı duymadı. Büyük ihtimalle o da görüşürüz demişti herhalde.  
  
Dönüş yolu, nedense daha hızlı sürdü. Tony arabaya binmeden önce araca yaslanarak iki derin nefes aldı.  
  
"İyi misin patron?" Soru endişeyle arabadan çıkan Happy'den gelmişti.  
  
Tony elini kaldırdı. "Evet. Sen arabaya bin. Kuleye dönüyoruz."  
  
* * *  
  
"Arabayı üçüncü kez dizayn ederken güçlendirilecek herhangi bir parça daha kalmadığına sizi temin ederim, Efendim," dedi Jarvis biraz bezgin bir sesle.   
  
Tony onun sesinin hep aynı olduğunu biliyordu. Mantıken bu doğruydu ancak o Jarvis'in ses tonundaki farkı anlayabiliyordu. Laf sokarken muzur, Pepper'a söylememesi gereken bir şeyi söylerken -toplantıdayken oyun oynayıp kristal toplamak için uğraştığını örneğin- eğlenen ve böyle zamanlarda bezgin.  
  
_Böyle zamanlarda?_  
  
Tony başını kaldırıp saate bakarken Jarvis tekrar denedi.  
  
"Sıkıntınızın ne olduğunu söylerseniz-"  
  
"Seni psikolojik danışmanlık yap diye yaratmadım, Jarvis. Ben yeniden dizayn etmek istiyorsam," Önündeki motorun içinden bir parça söktü ve kenara koydu. "Yeniden dizayn edeceğiz. Modifiyesi eskimiş-"  
  
"İki hafta oldu-"  
  
"Butterfingers ve Dummy buraya gelsinler."  
  
Jarvis'in, "Peki, Efendim." deyişi bu sefer hafif bir sitemle dolu, yapay zeka kendinden istenileni yaptı.  
  
Masa başına geçip bilgisayarda ayrıştırılan motor parçalarına baktı Tony. Ardından gözleri yine saate kaydığında iç çekip telefonunu eline aldı. Numarayı bulup aradığında ilerlemeyen saatin kaç olduğunu gayet iyi biliyordu. Bu yüzden Pepper'ın uyku sersemi sesi, " _Tatile sabahın sekizinde uyandırılmak için çıkmadım, Tony."_  olduğunda şaşırmadı.  
  
"Sana da merhaba, Pep." dedi ifadesiz bir sesle.  
  
Pepper karşı taraftan inledi. "Saat sabahın sekizi-"  
  
"Burada gecenin üçü."  
  
"Senin uyku vaktin daha gelmemiş olabilir ama benim şu an uyku vaktim-"  
  
"Dileği gerçekleştirdim."  
  
"Ve ben uyumak- ne?" dedi Pepper son anda anlayarak.  
  
"Dileği. Gerçekleştirdim. Hani şu kimsenin yapabileceğini düşünmediğin dilek, ben yaptım."  
  
Pepper hattın diğer ucunda kalp krizi falan geçiriyor olmalı, Tony'nin sanki bir aferin bekliyormuş gibi dizdiği cümlelerin ardından bir süre sessiz kaldı. "Yani, " diyebildi sonunda. "Yaptın bile? Bitti? Çocuk yürüyebiliyor mu? Ne yaptın?"  
  
"Bir şey değil-"  
  
"Nasıl bir şey değil?"  
  
"Bacaklarını destekleyen bir mekanizma. Kısa sürdü, gerçekten, o kadar da büyük bir şey değildi."  
  
Pepper şokta, "Nasıl büyük bir şey değil?" derken, sanki bu iyilik kendisine yapılmış da Tony onun teşekkür etmesine engel oluyormuş gibi giden muhabbetin de farkında, devam etti. "İyi misin? Ciddiyim, Jarvis değerlerine baksın-"  
  
"İyiyim, saçmalama- ne var?"  
  
"Çocuğa verdin üstelik?" diyerek onu duymazlıktan geldi Pepper. "Yani gittin ve ailesine verdin? Aman Tanrım, Tony, dış dünyayla iletişim kurman için o kadar uğraştım ben ve sen bırak ülkeyi, aynı kıtada bile değilken mi bunu yaptın?"  
  
Tony  _'gayet iyi olduğunu, başına bir şey gelmediğini ve anneye de ihtiyaç duymadığını'_ söylerken Pepper karşı tarafta iç geçiriyor, sordu.  
  
"Ve her şey yolundayken mi beni gecenin üçünde arıyorsun?"  
  
"Orada sekizdi-"  
  
"Evet, sabahın körü-"  
  
"Sen her zaman erken uyanırdın!"  
  
"Evet çünkü başı olmayan bir şirket yönetiyorum-"  
  
"Hey, yaşıyorum ben-"  
  
"Ne güzel, sabahları şirketine gelerek bize bildir bunu lütfen."  
  
"Bunu yüzüme vurmaktan zevk mi alıyorsun?"  
  
"Hayır ama olur da biraz utanır ve işinin başına geçersin diye şansımı deniyorum."  
  
"Bence konu bu değildi, tatilde iş konuşulmaz!"  
  
"Tatilde senin işsizliğini konuşuyorum-"  
  
"Kesebilir miyiz artık?!"  
  
Pepper derin bir nefes verirken, günlerdir Tony'le böyle bir tartışmanın içine girmese de ilk savaşında onu pes ettirmenin zaferini de ayrıca yaşayarak sordu. "Ne oldu Tony?"  
  
Elinde tornavidasını çeviren esmer adam Pepper karşısındaymış gibi omuz silkti. "Bilmiyorum. Aramak istedim- canım sıkkın değil. Ama sıkılmak üzere gibi. Yani bunun ne olduğunu bilmiyorum ama şeye benziyor... düşmeye." Pepper onun bunu hiç test etmediğini söylerken Tony yeniden omuz silkti. "Düştüğüm için feci derecede heyecanlıyım, kalbim hızlı atıyor ve adrenalinden zevk duyuyorum. Ama kötü bitecek."  
  
"Ne kötü bitecek? Ve ne düşmeye benziyor?"  
  
Tony cevap vermediğinde Pepper belki de mevzunun basit bir bugün bunu icat ettim, şu şu özellikleri var olmadığını anlamış, yumuşak bir sesle sordu. "Tony, sorun neyse bana söyleyebilirsin. Güvendiğin tek insanın ben olduğumu söylemiştin, hala geçerli değil mi?"  
  
"Geçerli. Aslında Natasha ve Clint'e de güveniyorum sanırım. Bak bu yeni haber." Pepper bunun güzel bir şey olduğunu söylese de sesi soru dolu, Tony o soruyu cevapladı. "Bir daha düşmeyeceğime söz vermiştim. Ve en kötüsü, en başta düşmek gibi hissettirmemişti. Belki de düştüm? Düştükten sonra anladım? Belki de çok geç? Çünkü şimdiden acıtmaya başladı."  
  
Genç kadın zayıf bir ses çıkardı. "Kim? Ne zaman? Ben oradayken var mıydı?"  
  
Tony onun anlamasıyla elinde olmadan gülümserken gülüşü biraz hüzünlü, yanıtladı. "Hayır, yeni. Hatta... biraz fazla yeni."  
  
Pepper  _'onun hep iki saniyede karar verdiğini'_ söylerken Tony zeki olduğunun altını yeniden çizdi.  
"Kim?"  
  
Tony ağzını açtı. Geri kapattı. Yeniden denedi, bu sefer boğazından garip bir ses geldi. "Söylersem kesin bir şekilde, geri dönüşü olmayan bir yola gireceğim."  
  
"O aşamayı çoktan geçtik. Zaten itiraf ettin ve ben bilet alıp oraya gelmeden kim olduğunu söyle hemen."  
  
"Söylersem onu kazanmak için bir şeyler yapmamı isteyeceksin, Pep. Bunu da geçtik. Hayır, böyle iyi. Söylersem, ben de isteyeceğim."  
  
Pepper kim olduğunu söylemenin neden bu kadar zor bir aşama olduğunu anlamadığını söylerken Tony bunu zaten biliyor, her zamanki gibi anlatmaya çalıştı.  
  
"Sana söyleyeceğim."  
  
"Evet?"  
  
"Anlamıyorsun, sana söyleyeceğim. Sen benim için nesin Pepper?"  
  
Pepper bir başka sakin nefes veriyor, sordu. "Kız arkadaş, her şeyini yaptırdığın en iyi arkadaş, bazen sen benim lanet olası iflah olmaz beş yaşındaki kardeşim gibi oluyorsun ve ben o anlardan nefret ediyorum. Hatta şu an o anlardan birindeyiz. Tony, bana lütfen kelime oyunu yapmadan dobralığını kullanır mısın?"  
  
" _Ailemsin_ ."  
  
Genç kadından birkaç saniye ses gelmedi. Hatta o kadar gürültülü bir sessizlikti ki Tony elinde olmadan endişeyle, "Pepper?"ladı.  
  
"Buradayım. Vay canına. Zaten biliyordum ama garip hissettirdi." Tony ne hissettirdiğini sorarken Pepper güldü. "Hayır, korkma şapşal, kalbim kırıldı. Yani sevindim, seni seviyorum ama... kalbim kırıldı."  
  
"Anlaşılır bir şey. Tony Stark'ın ailesi olmak-"  
  
"Hayır gerizekalı aileden biri gibi gördüğün birinin tüm ailesi olmak. Çünkü başka kimsen yok ve bu benim kalbimi kırdı. Tamam mı?"  
  
"Anlaşılır demiştim zaten."  
  
"Güzel. Ve anladığım üzere resmiyet kazandırmak istemiyorsun ama şunu söyleyeyim, bunun onu aileyle tanıştırmayla bir alakası yok."  
  
"Var. Kimse o kadar önemli olmadı. Olmamalı."  
  
Pepper ' _peki_ 'ledi. "Sanırım erken döneceğim."  
  
"İyi olur."  
  
Telefondaki kadın gülerek ' _çocuğun buna üzüleceğini ama en azından dileğin yerine geldiğini'_  söyledi.  
  
"Efendim, Bayan Romanoff kuleye giriş yaptı-"  
  
"Bu saatte mi?" dedi Pepper şaşkınlıkla. "Lütfen bahsettiğin kişi Natasha olmasın-"  
  
"Kafamın bulunduğu yerden memnunum, Pep, can güvenliğimi tehlikeye atmaya niyetim de yok-"  
  
"Efendim, Bayan Romanoff yaralanmış."  
  
"Aman Tanrım..." dedi Pepper şokla.  
  
Tony telefonu kapatıp ayaklanarak hızla çalışma katını terkederken Jarvis ekranları kapatıyor, ilgisini giriş katına yönlendirdi.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hayır, gerçekten, hastane iki sokak ötede ve sen buraya mı geldin?"   
  
Natasha  _'lanet olası ilk yardım çantasını bir zahmet getirmesini aksi takdirde sağ bacağının hala çalıştığını ve rahatlıkla onu boğabileceğini_ ' söylerken Tony  _'tamam'_ ladı.   
  
"Jarvis, Dummy'e söyle çantayı getirsin, Clint'e de haber ver-"   
  
"Gerek yok, önemli bir şey degil-"   
  
"Ben dikiş falan atamam!"   
  
"Ben sana kendimi emanet eder miyim sence?"   
  
"İyi, aşkın gelsin işte. Bir de bunun bu kadar kanaması normaldir umarım."   
  
Natasha _'aşkı olmayan aşkının gelip ne yapacağını'_ sorarken sol baldırındaki yaraya bastırdığı bez parçasını yere bırakıp koltuğun kenarındaki tişörtü aldı.    
  
"O kirli. Ve daha da önemlisi benim." diye kibarca belirtti Tony.   
  
Ama belki ki Natasha bunu pek umursamıyordu.   
  
"Hiç yaralanmamış gibi konuşma, Stark. Geçen yıl peşindeki adamları alt edene kadar ciddi anlamda ölüyorduk. İkimiz de."   
  
"Fury'den ne beklenir ki zaten? Sözde beni koruyacak- pardon korunmamı sağlayacak."   
  
"Yine de Fury ve Howard Stark'ın yakın olmalarının bir faydasını gördün, değil mi?" dedi Natasha yarasına bastırırken.   
  
"Hastaneye neden gitmedin?"   
  
"Hastaneye gidemem. Polislerle uğraşamam. Aptal bir görevdi, ne bok yemeye ters gitti anlamış değilim."   
  
"Bilinmemesi gereken bir görev mi? Kayıt dışı mı- Rusya, Amerika'ya mı saldırıyor- gerçekten şu an merak ediyorum sen kimin tarafında olurdun?"   
  
Natasha tişörtü baldırına bastırmakla meşgul olsa da sırıttı. "Kim daha çok para verirse oradayım."   
  
"Aha. İşte Bayan Romanoff'un gerçek yüzü!"   
  
"Sıkıysa bir şey söyle."   
  
Tony ' _bir şey demediğini ama bir zahmet yerlere kanamamasını'_ söylerken Natasha yerlere damlattığı kanlara baktı. Ancak bir şey demeden Dummy kolunda geniş çaplı bir ilk yardım çantasıyla içeri girdi, hemen arkasından da telaşla onlara doğru gelen Clint olaya dahil oldu.   
  
"Sen," dedi Tony, Dummy'e dönerek. "Adam yarım saatlik yolu beş dakikada geliyor ama sen aynı kattaki bir yardım çantasını onunla eş zamanda mı getiriyorsun?"   
  
Dummy kolunu bükerek azarı kabullenirken Clint, Natasha'ya ilerledi. "Ne oldu? Basit bir katil olayı değil miydi?"   
  
"Evet, en basiti katillerdir." diyerek onayladı Tony. "Çok iyidirler, sağ olsunlar. Bir de bunların seri katil olanları var, tanısan sen de çok seversin."   
  
Clint ona ters bir bakış yollarken Natasha pantolonunu çıkarmaya başladı. Ardından çamaşırıyla koltuğa yüz üstü uzanırken yanıtladı. "İşler biraz karıştı- bakar mısın?"   
  
Clint koltuğun önünde diz çökerek onun yarasını önce silerken Tony nazikçe sordu. "Modellik düşünmüş müydün? İç çamaşırı ya da bikini falan? Bu ajanlık işinden daha güvenli olduğu kesin- daha çok para olduğu da kesin-" Clint yarayı iki parmağıyla açarken Tony'den garip bir ses daha çıktı. "Aman Tanrım-  _kemik miydi o_ ? O beyaz şey kemik miydi?"   
  
"Bu basit bir şey değil, Nat," diyerek çantayı kendine çekip açtı Clint. "Dikmeye çalışırım ama..."   
  
"Dik gitsin."    
  
"Peki."   
  
Clint temiz bir bez ve oksijenli suyla yarayı temizlemeye girişirken Tony'e dik dik baktı. Ancak esmer adam onlar kadar ajan değil, kafasını sallayarak ne dediğini sormayı becerebildi. Başıyla Natasha'nın yerde bıraktığı pantolonu işaret etti Clint. Natasha suyun acısıyla dişlerini sıkarken de sordu. "Sen bugün Bruce'la değil miydin?"   
  
Tony anlayarak pantolondan telefonu çıkardı ve ekranı açtı. Şifreyi gördüğündeyse Clint'e çevirdi.    
  
"Coulson çağırdığında bir bahane uydurup ayrıldım."   
  
Hafif bir sesle onu onayladı Clint. Ardından yaraya bastırdığında Natasha inleyerek kıpırdandı. " _Alianovna_ !" diye kızdı Clint. Kızıl saçlı genç kadın ateş gibi gözlerle ona döndüğündeyse geri adım attı. "Kıpırdama ama...'   
  
Natasha gözlerini deviriyor, yine başını yastığına gömdüğünde Tony telefona şifreyi girmiş, sırıttı.   
  
* * *   
  
Tony kargo dışında birine aylar sonra kapı açıyor, en son kimin için böyle bir zahmete girdiğini bile hatırlamıyordu.   
  
Karşısında kendi boylarında, çekingen duran bir adamla karşılaşırken kapıdan çekilerek içeriyi işaret etti. "Gel, Bruce. Sevgilin üst katta-"   
  
Karşılamaya kaşlarını çatan Bruce sordu. "Sevgili? Natasha mı- Hayır-"   
  
"Daha bekleyecek miyim?" diyerek onun lafını kesti Tony. Bruce hole girerken de kapıyı arkasından kapattı.   
  
"Kaybolma diye seni kapıda karşıladım, ilk çocuğunuza adımı falan verirsiniz artık."   
  
"Afedersiniz, Bay Stark ama-"   
  
Tony asansörün düğmesine basıp Bruce'a döndü. "Tony. Ve evet sevgili değilsiniz vesaire vesaire. Eğlenmeme bakıyorum, tamam mı?"   
  
Bruce duraksasa da ardından gülümsedi. Tony'le birlikte asansöre binerlerken etrafını inceliyor, onun sorusunu dinledi.   
  
"Natasha bundan bahsetti mi? Yani zengin arkadaşından."   
  
"Evet. Kızın- Janice'ti, değil mi? Janice'in tedavisinde yardımcı olabileceğimi söylerken sizden de bahsetti."   
  
Asansör katları hızla geçerken Tony tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Sadece o zaman mı? Yani dün mü? İki haftadır görüşüyorsunuz ve dün mü benden bahsetti? Pekala, Natasha'yla ilişkimi gözden geçirmem lazım. Haftanın altı gününün gecesini burada geçiren biri, sevgilisine evine konduğu insandan bahsetmiyorsa ve bu insan bensem, mesafeye ihtiyacımız var." Ardından kararını açıkladı. "Beş gece gelsin o zaman."   
  
"Natasha çok kendinden bahsetmiyor."   
  
Bruce'un onu savunmasına sırıttı Tony. "Evet, evet. Hep böyle başlar zaten. Ben de kendisini tanımıyordum ama bak, yaralansa da soluğu burada alıyor."   
  
Asansörün kapısı açılıp iki adam kata girerken Bruce onun sesinde duyduğu gururu(?), hoşnutluğu(?) sorguladı.   
  
Clint yarayı sarma işlemini çoktan bitirmişti. Evdeki ilaç kutularından ağrı kesici ve antibiyotik arıyorken onların geldiğini duyunca kafasını kaldırdı. "Banner?"   
  
Tony, Disney balosunun esas prensesini takdim eder gibi Bruce'un önünden çekilip, iki kolunu açarak onu işaret ettiğinde Natasha yarası acıdığı için koltukta hala yan yatıyor, kafasını çevirerek arkasına baktı.   
  
"Ve şimdi bundan kazanç elde ettiniz çünkü..?"   
  
Tony, Natasha'ya bakarak kaşlarını çattı. "Ve sen de  _şaşırmadın_  çünkü..?"   
  
Bruce araya girip ' _yaraya bakıp bakamayacağını'_ sorarken Natasha iç çekerek kafasını yastığa gömdü. Bunu belli ki evet olarak alan Banner da koltuğun önünde dizleri üstüne çökerek Clint'in sardığı yarayı açtı.   
  
Sorduğu sorunun cevabını merak eden Tony tekrar Natasha'nın görüş alanına girmek için koltuğun arkasına geçti. Natasha kafasını kaldırıp ona oldukça net bir ' _gerçekten anlamadığımı mı sandın, ben casusum, salak_ ' bakışı attı. Tony hem bu bakışı okuyacak kadar Natasha'yı tanıdığını, hem de bu casus işlerinden bir halt anlayamadığını anlarken Clint'in yanına seğirtti.   
  
"Natasha biliyormuş?"   
  
Clint'ten de baya imali bir göz devirme geldi. "Tabii ki biliyor. Telefonun şifresini onun haberi olmadan sana vereceğimi mi sandın?"   
  
Tony burada  _zeki_  olanın kendisi olduğunu bininci kez söyledi. Ardından ekledi. "Sizin bu casus işleriniz beni ürpertiyor. Hayatınız yalan üstüne mi kurulu - sen Tony Stark değilsin desen inanır mıyım- hayır ama inanmaya yaklaşacağım kesin."   
  
"Edward... Sen kendini Tony Stark sanan bir Cullen'sın."   
  
Tony dehşet içinde Clint'in kafasına vururken genç adam gülüyor, sesini çıkarmadı.   
  
* * *   
  
Sabahın ilk ışıkları camla kaplı duvarlardan salona vurduğunda, uyuyan üçlüyü aydınlattı. Natasha, iddia ettiğinin aksine en hızlı uyuyan kişiydi aralarında. Bu uykunun Bruce'un ona verdiği ilaçtan kaynaklandığından haberi yoktu ama öyle ya da böyle, hileli ya da değil, Tony'le dikleşmesinin sonucunda yenilmişti.    
  
Yüz üstü yattığı koltukta, ayakları Clint'in kucağındaydı. Genç adam karnında Natasha'nın ayakları, dizlerini kendine çekmiş ve alnını da onlara yaslamış uyuyordu.   
  
Aralarında uykuya en çok direnen - _şüphesiz bu konuda oldukça deneyimli olan_ \- Tony Stark'ın hali, evde uyanık olan tek kişi Bruce'a daha komik geliyordu. Ayaklarını koltuğun sırtına atmış, bir eli yerde, bir eli başının tepesinde, tam manasıyla kendinden geçmişti.    
  
Sessiz olmaya çalışarak ilaçlarını toplamaya devam etti Bruce. Tony'nin ona güveni biraz şaşırtıcı olsa da bu güveni sarsmamak için çabalayacağını hissetti. Garipti ve garipliğiyle garip arkadaşlar edinirdi belki, kim bilir...   
  
"Bay Banner, kahvaltı etmek ya da bir kahve içmek isterseniz mutfağı gösterebilirim?"   
  
Bruce yaklaşık iki saat önce tanıştığı Jarvis'in sesiyle başını kaldırdı. "Evet," dedi ardından. "Bir kahveye hayır diyemem sanırım."   
  
Ve Jarvis'in yönlendirmesiyle mutfağı, kahveyi, kahve makinesini ve üstüne atıştırmalık bir şeyler de bulurken bir taraftan Jarvis'le konuşuyor, işe koyuldu.   
  
* * *   
  
Clint Barton bir ajandı.    
  
Hakkında bilgi sahibi olmak isterseniz, alanında en iyisi olduğunu söyleyebilirdi. Eğer etrafında Natasha yoksa... Birçok görevinden yaralı dönüyor olabilirdi - _geçen hafta 768. kurşun yarasını almıştı, kesici aletlere hiç değinmek istemiyordu zaten-_  ama bu başarısını pek etkiliyor sayılmazdı. Ona göre, patronu Coulson'a ya da Natasha'ya göre elbette etkiliyordu. Coulson'ın patronu Fury'nin dökülen kan pek umrunda değildi, görev başarılı mıydı? O zaman problem yoktu. Clint de aynı fikirdeydi. Tabii ek olarak onun bir keskin nişancı olması, saha ajanından çok - _yani Natasha'dan çok_ \- yara almasına engel olmalıydı ancak Clint tepede dikilerek hedefini beklemekten nefret ediyordu. İşini severek yapmasını istiyorlarsa, eğlenmesine de izin vermeliydiler.    
  
Sonuç olarak ensesindeki tüylerin dikildiğini hissettiyse, kuş gibi tüneme pozisyonundaki uykusundan kolaylıkla uyanabilirdi. Ve bu, o anlardandı.   
  
Uyansa da, hiçbir kasını oynatmadan onu neyin tetiklediğini dinlemeye çalıştı. Karnındaki ayaklar ve Tony'nin hafif horultusu nerede olduğunu anlaması için yeterliydi. Ancak odada nefes alan kişi sayısı fazlaydı.  _İki kişi kadar fazla_ .   
  
Verilen bir nefesle eş zamanlı olarak saçları uçuştuğunda harekete geçmesi için hiçbir kasına emir vermedi. Olan tamamiyle mesleki refleksti. Bu yüzden karşısındakinin boğazına sarıldığında duyduğu ince çığlık beyninde bomba patlamış gibi bir etki yaptı.   
  
Tony dehşet içinde küfür ederek kalkmaya çalışıp koltuktan düşerken Natasha da yerinden fırlamak isteyip Clint'in karnına ayağıyla vurdu. Acı verici olabilirdi ancak Clint'in de göz-kulak-beyin kordinasyonunu oturttu. Ve karşısındaki yedi yaşlarındaki bedeni gördüğünde parmakları anında çözüldü genç adamın. "Janice?"    
  
Belli ki kızının gerisinden gelen ya da ona yetişemeyen Steve, sesin kaynağını bularak salona girerken gördüğü manzarayla kaşlarını kaldırmadan edemedi.   
  
Tony Stark bir ajan değildi.   
  
Hakkında daha çok bilgi sahibi olmak isterseniz, hiç çığlıkla uyandığını da hatırlamıyordu. Bu yüzden bir ajan kadar hızlı odaklanamıyordu, yere yapıştıktan sonra otuz saniye kendine gelemedi. Beyni adrenalinle çok fazla şeyi aynı anda algıladığından hiçbir şeyi anlayamıyordu.   
  
"Özür dilerim," dedi Clint sonunda sesini bulduğunda. "Ben birden sandım ki... mesleki refleks."   
  
Ne olduğunu görmeyen Steve hala Clint'in bir adım önünde duran kızına ilerleyip onu geri çekti. "Uyandırdı mı? Galiba erken geldik-"   
  
Natasha yarı çıplak vaziyette zar zor açtığı gözleriyle ayaklandığında Steve de lafını kesip gözlerini kaçırdı. Ve genç kadın ilerleyip Tony'nin üzerine düştüğü pantolonunu çekiştirdi.    
  
Beyni sonunda yerine oturan Tony çığlıkla eş zamanlı olarak başına giren ağrıyı kovmak istercesine ovaladı ancak gözlerini açıp tepesinde giyinen Natasha'ya, ardından duvardaki tabloları inceleyen Steve'i ve sarı saçlar örülerek toplanmış güzel Janice'i gördüğünde ağrı bir yerlere kayboldu.   
  
"Saat kaç?" diye sordu Natasha sonunda giyinip, Steve'in serbestçe etrafına bakabilmesini sağladığında.   
  
"12.47, Bayan Romanoff." diye anında yanıtladı Jarvis.   
  
Clint bir an her şeyi unutarak ayaklandı. "Coulson'a haber vermedim-"   
  
"Bay Coulson aradı, kendisine Bayan Romanoff'un iyi olduğunu ve uyuyakaldığınızı bildirdim, Bay Barton."   
  
' _Onun bir tane olduğunu'_ söyleyen Clint yeniden sakinlerken misafirlere döndü. "Yakışmış," diyerek pembe-gri mekanizmayı işaret etti.   
  
Sonunda korkusunu atan Janice de gülümsedi. "Teşekkür ederim. İlk defa evden çıktım ve neredeyse düşürüyordum!" diye ilan etmeyi de unutmadı.   
  
Yerden kalkan Tony ' _icadında bir problem mi olduğunu'_  sorarken Steve kızının heyecanını dizginliyor, konuştu. "Hayır- elbette hayır, gece yağan kar güneş yüzünden buzlanmış, kaydı. Ve kapı kendi kendine açıldı-"   
  
"Adımı söyledim!"   
  
"Yapay zekanız buraya yönlendirdi-"   
  
"Bu da mı Zaman Lordu teknolojisi?"   
  
"Erken olduğunu düşünemedik-"   
  
"Dalek nerede?"   
  
Natasha etrafına bakındı. "Bruce nerede?"   
  
Tony ' _soruları tek tek alacağını'_ söylerken Jarvis bir tane, yeniden yanıtladı.   
  
"Bay Banner mutfakta kahvaltı hazırlıyordu. Uyandığınızı söyledim ancak misafirlerimizden haberi yok."   
  
Steve bir şey demek için ağzını açtığında Tony artık mantığını da oturtmuş, onun lafını kesti. "Erken değil- kesinlikle erken değil- ve sizi ben çağırdım. Yapay zekamın bana haber vermesi gerekiyordu, değil mi Jarvis?"   
  
"Bayan Rogers'a adını söylediğinde kapının açılacağını söylediniz, Efendim."   
  
_Dalga geçiyordum_ , diyemeyen Tony yukarı pis bir bakış yollarken Clint de çözülüyor, ayaklandı. "Natasha, bu Janice. Janice, bu Natasha ve babası Steve. Bruce Banner bizim doktor olan arkadaşımız-"   
  
"Resmi olarak işini yapmayan bir doktor-"   
  
"Ama alanında en iyisi." diye Tony'nin lafını ağzına tıktı Natasha.   
  
"İyi, sevgiline bir şey demiyoruz."   
  
Natasha ortamda çocuk olmasa kan dökeceğini gayet açık ifade eden yüzüyle Tony'e bakarken Clint başka bir şeyi düşünüyor, sordu. "Banner kahvaltı mı hazırlıyor?"   
  
"Neredeyse hazır, Bay Barton."   
  
Clint çocuksu bir neşeyle Natasha'yı dürttü. "O zaman, önce yemek," diyerek elini Janice'e uzattı. "Umarım açsındır-"   
  
"Yemek yemek için acıkmayı beklemiyorum."   
  
Gözleri büyüyen Clint yaşına göre oldukça olgun duran kızın elini tutmasını izlerken ilan etti. "Hayalimdeki kız arkadaşı buldum!"   
  
Natasha gözlerini devirerek konuştu. "Senin başın bağlı değil miydi?'   
  
"Phil problem etmez-"   
  
"Tabii, anca başından atabildiğine sevinir."   
  
Onun önünden geçip mutfağa ilerleyen Natasha'nin arkasından "Hey!" diye bağırdı Clint. Ardından Janice'le birlikte genç kadının arkasından ilerlerken devam etti. "Ben mükemmelim, eğlenceliyim, yakışıklıyım -değil mi Janice?- Harikayım özetle-"   
  
"O yüzden de dünyanın en sabırlı insanıyla berabersin."   
  
Tony biraz dehşet içinde onların gözden kaybolduğu koridora baktı. Öylece gitmişler miydi yani? O da mutfağa koşuşturmak isterken Steve ondan önce davranıyor, dışarıyı işaret etti. "Manzara güzelmiş."   
  
"Evet," dedi Tony ensesini kaşıyarak. "New York işte."   
  
Steve odaya bir bakış attı. "Biraz garip bir sabah oldu, özür dilerim-"   
  
"Hayır, senin suçun değildi. Aslına bakarsan o ikisinin suçu. Son iki yıldır, yani onlarla tanıştığımdan beri başıma ne geliyorsa onlar yüzünden geliyor. İnsanlarla muhatap olmuyorken daha mutluydum ben ama kimin umrunda?" Tony sakinleşmeye çalışarak ekledi. "Ayrıca Jarvis beni uyandırmalıydı-"   
  
"Bayan Potts ağlayarak gelmiyorsa dünya yıkılsa bile sizi uyandırmamamı söylemiştiniz, Efendim."   
  
"Birileri çiplerinin sağlığı için olmayan çenesini kapatsa iyi olur."   
  
Geride bir şey telaşlı bir sesle oradan oraya koşturduğunda Tony sabır dileyen bir ifadeyle ona baktı. "Senden bahsetmiyorum şapşal. Dummy- Dummy sakin olur musun- buraya gel- bir şey yapmayacağım buraya gel."   
  
Dummy aynı telaşlı sesiyle oraya ilerlediğinde Tony onun kolunu okşayıp şaşkın gözüken Steve'e baktı. "Güncellenmesi gerek, bir şeyi yok. Biraz alıngan sadece. Bu arada Dalek dediğim buydu."   
  
Dummy efendisini bırakıp telaşlıdan ziyade daha sevimli bir brrppp sesi eşliğinde Steve'e ilerlediğinde sarışın adam hala şaşkın, Dummy'nin ona kolunu uzatmasını izledi.   
  
"Tanışmak istiyor-"   
  
Steve onun cümlesinin yarısında Tony gibi Dummy'nin kolunu okşarken içtenlikle gülümsediğinde Tony nefes alma ihtiyacı hissediyor, gözlerini kaçırdı.   
  
"Evde sadece robotlar mı var?" diye sordu Steve, Tony'nin bakışlarını yine üzerine çekerken. Dummy sakin sakin odayı terk etmişti bile.   
  
‘ _Robot’_ lafından çok hoşlanmasa da bir şey demedi Tony. "Eski güzel günlerimde öyleydi," diye söylendi. "Clint ve Natasha işleri yoksa soluğu şaşırtıcı bir şekilde burada alıyorlar. Bunun bir-iki hafta süreceğini sanmıştım. Ben bıktım, onlar bıkmıyor- hayatının %95'ini gülümseyerek mi geçiriyorsun, Rogers?"   
  
"Somurtup seni mutlu eden şeyler dahil her şeyden şikayet etmekten iyidir."   
  
"Bana laf sokuyorsun," dedi Tony güvenli kalesi yıkılmış bir çocuğun hayal kırıklığıyla. "Harika. Jarvis, Pepper, Clint ve Natasha'yla Facebook grubu falan kurun, gerçekten."   
  
Steve'  _internetle pek arasının olmadığını_ ' söyleyerek ekledi. "Ama  _Her Şeyden Şikayet Eden İyi ve Yaşlı Kalpler Grubu_  kuracaksan, menajerliğini yaparım."   
  
Tony gözlerini devirdiğinde, Steve güldü.    
  
"Komik değil."   
  
"Tabii, aynaya bak da söyle bunu."   
  
Yeniden ciddi ifadesini takınan Tony mutfağa gitmeleri gerektiğini söylerken belli ki Steve'in daha konuşası var, başka bir şey sordu.   
  
"Onlar, yani Clint ve Natasha, beraberler mi?"   
  
"Ahha!" dedi Tony birden eğlenerek. Steve anlamayınca devam etti. "Bunu anlamak benim bir yılımı aldı, sana öyle kolayca söylemeyeceğim, kendin çöz-"   
  
"Bir yılım var mı?"   
  
Tony gülümseyen yüze duraksarken aklına başka bir şey geliyor, belki daha sonra söylediği için pişman olacak ama yine de şimdilik cesur, konuştu. "Galiba daha hakkımda doğru tahminler yapacaktın."   
  
Steve başını salladı. "Evet. Ama onlar için bir yıla ihtiyacım yok, sanırım. Coulson diye birinin varlığından haberdarım."   
  
"Hey, o sayılmaz, ipucu vermişim!" dedi Tony oyun bozancılık yapmamasını isterken. "Phil Coulson-"   
  
Steve onun lafını keserek işte şimdi taşların oturduğunu söylerken Tony verdiği ipuçlarının dehşeti içinde, yine kabul etmedi. "Ben Phil Coulson'la bir yıl sonra tanıştım-"   
  
İpuçlarını toplamaya devam eden Steve bu sefer sonuca ulaşırken konuştu. "Ve o zaman Natasha'yla Clint'in ne olduklarını anladığına göre gizemli Cosulson ikisinden biriyle beraber? Ve bu Coulson sen ve Cilnt'i beraber sandığımda seni öldürebilecek kişiyse sanırım sonuca varmak zor olmuyor."   
  
"Belki Coulson ve ben-"   
  
"İki yıldır bu eve Natasha ve Clint'ten başkası girmezken mi?"   
  
Tony somurtuyor, bu kulede belki de milyonuncu kez aynı cümleyi kurdu. "Zeki olan benim."   
  
"Arada başkalarına da fırsat ver," diye yanıtladı Steve. Ardından diğerlerinin kaybolduğu koridoru gösterdi. "Mutfak bu tarafta mı?"   
  
Tony onaylıyor, bir taraftan da yıllar sonra ilk defa biriyle muhabbet etmenin kolay olduğunu düşünürken sessizce Steve'in ardından mutfağa ilerledi.   
  
* * *   
  
"Adama maaş bağla-"   
  
"Servetimi veriyorum-"   
  
"Ağzın doluyken konuşma, Stark, tükürük saçıyorsun," diyerek tabağını güvence altına aldı Natasha.   
  
Clint ağzına krepleri tıkıştırmaya devam ederken Bruce ' _abartmamalarını_ ' söyledi.   
  
"Bu ikisinden daha faydalısın," dedi Tony ağzındakileri yuttuktan sonra. "Sana kulede oda vereyim-"   
  
"Natasha! Çocuk var."   
  
Genç kadın Clint'in uyarısıyla Tony'e sayabileceği bütün cümleleri yutarken bakışlarıyla ne yapmaya çalıştığını biliyorum demeyi ihmal etmedi.   
  
"Gerçekten güzeller." dedi Janice sakin bir ifadeyle.   
  
Clint tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Beğenmedin?"   
  
"Hayır, karnım tok. Ama Bucky Amca daha güzel yapıyor- bunlar da güzel ama-"   
  
Tony ' _o Bucky Amca'nın kendisiyle evlenip evlenmeyeceğini_ ' sorarken Janice güldü.   
  
"İlgi alanında değilsin."   
  
"Ne?" diye sordu Tony şokla. "Kimin ilgi alanında değilim- ben herkesin ilgi alanındayım- ben Tony Stark'ım-"   
  
"Tony Stark, kapa çeneni."   
  
Tony Natasha'yı dinlerken -bir gün için yeterince kızdırmıştı ve bir nevi arkadaş gibi bir şey olsalar da ölüm tehditlerinin geçerliliğini biliyordu Tony- tabağına bir krep daha çekti.   
  
"Dalek nerede?" diye sordu Janice. Masadan tamamiyle çekilmişti, oturduğu sandalyede ayaklarını sallandırıyordu.   
  
Tony masanın diğer ucunda konuşan Bruce ve Steve'e bir bakış atıyor, yanıtladı. "Bir yerlerdedir, istersen sen salona geç- Jarvis, Dummy'i salona gönder."   
  
"Jarvis görünmez adam mı?"   
  
Onun  _adam_  olduğu zamanları da hatırlayan Tony olumsuz bir ses çıkardı. "Bir yapay zeka. Bilgisayar programı gibi düşün. Göremiyorsun ama duyuyorsun çünkü hopörlörler her yerde. Konuşan bir bilgisayar da denilebilir."   
  
Janice bunun süper olduğunu ilan ederek sandalyeden inip dikkatli adımlarla geldiği yoldan salona geri döndü.   
  
Tony de bir taraftan krepleri yemeye, diğer taraftan da Janice'in tedavisi hakkında konuşan Steve ve Bruce'u dinlemeye devam etti.   
  
* * *   
  
"Sadece Steve'in söyledikleriyle yol alamam," dedi Bruce, sarışın adamla konuşması bittiğinde. "Kan ve radyoloji testlerini görmem lazım. Ek olarak bakılmayan bir şey varsa uygun ilaçlar için benim de test yapmam gerekebilir. Ve bunun içinde... minik bir hastane, yani medikal gibi bir şey gerekecek."   
  
"Halledebilecek misin?" diye sordu Natasha, Steve'e bakarak.   
  
Sarışın adam omuz silkti. "Elbette, ne gerekiyorsa yapacağım."   
  
"Kesin tedaviyi oluşturasıya kadar harcanacak zaman biraz sancılı. Uygun aletler lazım, belki sıradan bir hastanede olmayan aletler, aslında istifa etmeseydim kullanmama izin verilen bir laboratuvar ve bazı işe yarar şeyler vardı."   
  
Kimse ona neden istifa ettiğini falan sormazken Tony, Clint'in gözünün içine bakıyor, ayaklandı. "Ben Dummy'e bakacağım, fazla heyecanlı."   
  
Natasha onu izlerken mesajı alan Clint de kalkarak onun peşinden kalktı. İkisi gözden kaybolduğunda genç kadın dikkati yeniden masaya çekiyor, Bruce'a ne kadar zaman alacağını sordu.   
  
* * *   
  
"Bu fazla olur, değil mi?"   
  
Clint kulede daha önce hiç girmediği kata girmiş, şokla açılan kapının ardındaki koca kata bakarken sordu. "Dalga mı geçiyorsun?"   
  
"Evet- yani evet, fazla olur- boşver, Banner'la bir şekilde hallederler-"   
  
Onun kapattığı kapıyı iterek açıp içeri giren Clint hala şaşkın, konuştu. "Sen burayı ne zaman yaptın? Natasha'yı dün gece neden buraya almadık?"   
  
Tony onun hayran hayran koca medikale bakmasını izliyor, içinde hafif bir mutlulukla cevapladı. "Bazı eksikleri var. Ayrıca burayı formumda olduğum bir gün göstermeyi tercih ederdim, sen endişeliyken ve Natasha acısını göstermemek için kıvranırken değil."   
  
"Tony, ne zaman yaptın?"   
  
Ayak ucunda yaylanan esmer adam omuz silkti. "İki hafta önce başladım. Sen yine kafanı yarıp geldiğinde- gerçekten, yeterince sakatsın, bundan sonra dikkat etsen iyi olur- ve bunun böyle devam edeceğini tahmin ettim -devam etti de, cidden yaralanan buraya geliyor. Barton, yaklaşma- o kadar da silahsız sayılmam. Barton-"   
  
Clint onun kendini savunmak için kalkan ellerini ittirerek Tony'e sarıldı. Donarak ‘ _Haydi Kucaklaşalım’_  seansının bitmesini beklerken hiç kıpırdamadığında Clint de geri çekildi.   
  
"Eh, teşekkürler." dedi çekildiğinde.   
  
Tony tüylü meyveye dokunmuş gibi ürperip homurdandı. "Bunu başta bir teşekkürle yapsan olmuyor muydu?"   
  
"Hayır. Bembeyaz kesildin ve dehşet içindesin, bunu görmek için yapmam gerekiyordu." Clint onu dirseğiyle dürtüp ekledi. "Hem beni çıplak görmüş insansın, daha samimi oluruz sanıyordum."   
  
Tony bir adım geri çekilerek sanki o anı unutmak istermiş gibi yüzünü buruştururken' bir daha aynı hataya düşmeyeceğini' söylüyor, yeniden medikale döndü.   
  
"Her neyse, ne fazla olur diyordun?"   
  
Sonunda konuya dönmeleriyle rahatlayan Tony yanıtladı. "Bruce'a ihtiyacı olanları burada verebilirim. Ve tabii Steve'e de..."   
  
Clint yavaşça onayladı. "Bunun fazla olacağını düşünüyorsun?"   
  
"İnsanları tanıştığım ilk gün eve davet ettim-"   
  
"Arkadaş edinmek böyle bir şey-"   
  
"Arkadaş edinmiyorum. Arkadaş edinmeye ihtiyacım yok."   
  
Clint gülümserken ikisi hala karşıdaki medikal bir alete bakıyorlar, yeniden konuştu. "O zaman mantıklı çıkarımlara dönelim. Janice'e yardım etmek istiyorsun, burada koca bir medikal dururken onların didinerek bir şey yapmaya çalışmalarını izleyebilecek miyiz?"   
  
Onun  _'biz'_ inin kendisi nedensizce rahatlattığını hissetti Tony. "Sen, ben ve Natasha mı?"   
  
"Evet."   
  
"Muhtemelen hayır."   
  
"Güzel." Tony ona döndüğünde genç adam omuz silkti. "Aksini söyleyecek olsaydın Natasha ne olduğunu sorduğu an herkesin içinde söylerdim. Yalan söyleyemem ben-"   
  
"Barton, sen ajansın-"   
  
"Ben son atışı yapan adamım, sahada olan Natasha-"   
  
"Dondurmayı yiyenin sen olmadığını söylerken yalan söyleyebiliyordun-"   
  
"Vücut bütünlüğüm tehlikedeydi!"   
  
"Natasha benim kafamı kopartıyordu ama! Şu kızın takvimini takip et diyorum sana, her ay evdeki tatlı stoğunu onun ay dönümünden önce bitiriyorsun!"   
  
Clint somurtarak yeniden önüne dönerken Tony haklı çıktığı için memnun, ellerini cebine koyarak ileri baktı.    
  
"Burada dinozor tedavi edilir yalnız. Bu kadar büyük olması şart mıydı?"   
  
"Beni bayağı oyaladı-"   
  
"İki hafta?"   
  
"Gece-gündüz."   
  
Clint yavaş yavaş başını sallarken bir an ona bakıp yeniden önüne döndü. "İyi birine benziyor."   
  
"Ne?"   
  
"Steve. İyi birine benziyor-"   
  
"Ajanlık okulunda size hadlerinizi bilmeyi öğretmiyorlar galiba."   
  
Clint onun sert çıkışıyla gerilese de yine cesur - _başına ne geliyorsa bundan geliyordu zate_ n- devam etti. "Ben senin arkadaşınım, arkadaşlar hadlerini bilmez, birbirlerini bilir-"   
  
Tony o zaman arkadaş olmadıklarını kesinleştirmiş olduklarını söylerken Clint onun bu laflarını çok duyan biri olarak artık önemsememesi gerektiğini de öğrenmiş, bastırdı. "Arkadaşlar birbirlerinin iyiliğini isterler. Genelde."   
  
"Genelde..."   
  
"Maalesef, genelde."   
  
"Ben o genelde kısmına pek rastlamadım." diye omuz silkti Tony.   
  
"Ben de. Sonra Coulson'la tanıştım, Fury, Hill, Natasha... Sen. Ama itiraf edeyim, en iyisi sensin. Kimse benim için medikal yapmamıştı-"   
  
"Sana özel değil-"   
  
Clint omzunu onun omzuna vururken ona ' _böyle romantik laflar etmemesini_ ' söylediğinde Tony gözlerini devirdi.   
  
"Konuşmak istersen buradayım."   
  
Tony ona yaslanan bedenle gayet farkında olduğunu, kurtulmak istese de bir türlü başaramadığını homurdanırken Clint dikleşerek ayrıldı. "O zaman müjde vermeye gidiyoruuuz!"


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce medikale  _bakakaldığında_  Tony sırıtarak fikrini sordu.  
  
"Pekala..." dedi Bruce başlamadan önce.  
  
Ancak Tony lafı ondan devraldı. "Senin iki kanepe bir dolaplı fakir evinden iyidir, ha?"  
  
Bruce ona dönerken Clint geride yüzünü buruşturdu. Natasha ona ters bir bakış attığında Tony ne dediğini fark ederek tamamiyle ayakkabılarıyla ilgilenen Steve'e bir bakış atıp önüne döndü.  
  
"Yani öyle demek iste-"  
  
"Aslında," dedi Bruce sakin bir sesle. "Bir de televizyonum var ama işsiz olduğum için fakirliği kabul edebilirim."  
  
Tony ona bakakalırken Bruce gayet gülümseyerek ' _burasının harika olduğunu'_  ilan etti.   
  
"Banner'a onay veriyor muyuz? Kızımız için- ah! Tasha!"  
  
Tony Clint'in karnına yediği dirsek darbesiyle öne eğilmesini izlerken en azından kulağına fısıldayan sesten kurtulmuş - _onay veriyordu, evet, onu soruyorsanız-_  Bruce'a döndü. "Bir beslemem daha mı oldu yani?" diye sordu, rahatlayarak.  
  
"Yardımseverliğinizden şüphe duymuyorum, Bay Stark." diyerek onu onayladı Bruce. Ardından medikale girerek aletleri incelemeye başladı.  
  
"Oohh... Onu sevdin-"  
  
"Ona bayıldım," dedi Tony, Clint'e. "Tasha, evlen onunla-"  
  
"Stark, çeneni bir daha asla kullanamaman için 38 farklı yöntem bildiğimi biliyor musun?"  
  
"Sana emrediyorum kadın- hey hey hey- tamam dur-"   
  
Clint gülerek Natasha'yı ondan sökerken Tony onlardan uzaklaşarak ' _oyun alanlarına dönmelerini'_  homurdandı.  
  
* * *  
  
"İki günde başıma gelenlere inanamıyorum," dedi Steve, diğer üçü Bruce'un ardından medikali incelemeye girdiklerinde. "Kayıp köpek de yoktu, değil mi?"  
  
Tony kaşlarını çattı. "Kayıp köpek mi? Hiç duymadım..."  
  
Bu Steve'i güldürürken esmer adam gözlerini kaçırarak bembeyaz odada saçları ayrı bir parlayan Natasha'yı izledi.  
  
"Bir gün doğru tahminler de yapabileceğimi söylediğimde bir gün sonrasını kastetmemiştim," dedi Steve, az önceki gülüşünün hayaleti hala dudaklarında dururken. "Peki nereden bildin? Ya da nereden buldun? Bizi, Janice'i, hastalığını..."  
  
Tony bunun Janice'in özeli olup olmadığını düşünürken -sonuçta küçük kız babasına bir şey anlatmamıştı- o da sırrı korumaya devam etti. "Beni bilirsin, her yerde gözüm falan vardır, hacker olduğumu söyleyenler de var - _ki lisedeyken, evet, öyleydim_ \- belki bir hastanenin sistemini hackleyip size denk gelmişimdir."  
  
İki gün önce tanıştığı Tony Stark'ı onun dediğinin aksine pek bilmezken dediklerine de inanmadı Steve. Tony de muhtemelen inanmasından çok nasıl olduğunu söylemeyeceğini belli etmek için konuşmuştu. Steve bu tahmininin de doğruluğunu kendisi hesaplarken Tony yine konuştu.  
  
"Janice'in dosyalarını Bruce'a vermen gerekiyor. Bunun için birazcık geç kalmış olsam da sormam lazım, ona güveniyor musun?"  
  
Steve kendisine oldukça ciddi bakan kahverengilere aynı ciddiyetle yanıt verdi. "Evet... İyi birine benziyor."  
  
"Neden istifa ettiğini biliyor musun?"  
  
"Evet, anlattı. Aslında bu soruyu o sordu, güvenip güvenmeme meselesi... Bilmiyorum, kronik bir rahatsızlığı var ve yalnızca birkaç saat önce tanıştık. Sadece..." Steve dönüp medikalde Natasha'yla konuşan adama bakarken omuz silkti. "İnanması zor. Çok sakin. Bir şeye güvenmese bu işe başlamazdı gibime geliyor. Sonuçta işten atılmamış, kendisi istifa etmiş."  
  
Tony de bunu düşünürken muhtemel gerçeği söyledi. "Natasha'ya güveniyor. Sanırım arkadaş gibi bir şey oldular ve onun birine zarar vermesine izin vermeyeceklerine dair Natasha onu ikna etmiş olabilir."  
  
"Bu yüzden yanından ayrılmıyor?"  
  
"Belki..."  
  
Steve ' _bunun çok düşünceli bir davranış olduğunu'_  söylerken ekledi. "İyi arkadaşların var."  
  
"Kazanmak için 35 yılımı verdim." diyerek omuz silkti Tony.  
  
"O zaman hak etmişsin," dedi Steve dalgın bir sesle. "Benimki gözümü açtığımdan beri dibimdeydi."  
  
"Bucky?"  
  
"Bucky... Ve hala duruyor." Steve omuz silkti. "Anlarsın, bazen neden hala orada durduklarını merak edersin. Dibe battığında neden gitmediklerini, hala neden yanında olduklarını falan." Tony gayet iyi bilse de sesini çıkarmadığında Steve de zaten bir cevap beklemeyerek devam etti. "Janice'le tek başıma kaldığımda… oldukça... zor bir dönemdi. Kayıplarım vardı ancak onların farkına varacak kadar kafamı toparlayamıyordum. Janice'in hastalığı yeni yeni ortaya çıkıyordu ve neredeyse hastane masrafları yüzünden dibe vurmuştum. Onu yalnız bırakıp çalışamıyordum. Bilirsin, insanın çok dibe battığı anlar olur. Bir devirdir, aslında geçer ama o devirde nasıl başettiğin ya da bunu bilip bilmediğin önemli. Gerçekten, her şey geçer. Ama nasıl geçtiğini düşününce... İnanamazsın. Sanki o olay şimdi olsa delireceğini düşünürsün. Ama sen çoktan atlatmışsındır, şimdi geçmiştedir. Ve diğer soruyu geçersin. Neden yanımda kaldı ki?"  
  
"Buna değecek hiçbir iyilik yapmadın." diye tamamladı Tony onun düşüncelerini.  
  
Steve geçmişten koparak ona baktığında anlayışla gülümsedi. "Değil mi? Ama eğer benim Bucky'le dostluğum, siz üçünüze benziyorsa dışardan daha kolay göründüğü kesin. Yani senin onlar için değerini görmek kolay. Senin için zor-"  
  
"Clint ve Natasha değil," dedi Tony. "Evet, iyiler, benim için fazla iyiler, neden burada olduklarına dair bir fikrim yok ama çok da dipte olduğum zamanı gördükleri söylenemez." Bruce, Clint'e döndüğünde, Natasha'nın yüzündeki hafif gülümsemeyi yakalayan Tony aynı anda birçok şeye odaklanabiliyor, devam etti. "Asistanım, Pepper. Sanırım sekiz yıldır yanımda."  
  
Steve anlayışla başını salladı. Ardından gözleri kolundaki saate kaydığında mırıldandı. "Janice'e bakmalıyım."  
  
"Bayan Rogers ve Dumm-E hala salondalar, Bay Rogers." diye bilgilendirdi Jarvis.  
  
"Yorulacak," dedi Steve aynı ses tonuyla. "Eve dönsek iyi olur. İş saatim yaklaşıyor. Bruce'la konuşayım, Janice'in dosyaları için."  
  
Bruce'a doğru yürümeye başladıklarında Tony sordu. "Geceleri mi çalışıyorsun?"

  
"Geceleri ben, gündüzleri Bucky," diye cevapladı Steve. "Yalnız bırakmaya gelmiyor."  
  
"Bakıcı?"  
  
"Evin kirası maaşım kadar desem yeridir, Buck'in da maaşını bir bakıcıya vereceğini sanmam."  
  
Tony omuz silkerek bir tespitmiş gibi ' _onların da fakir olduğunu_ ' söylerken Steve de Bruce gibi alınmayarak güldü.   
  
Onun gülüşüyle Bruce oraya döndüğünde Steve elindekileri ona nasıl ulaştıracağını sormakla meşgul, Tony yerinde yaylanarak Banner'ın cevabını bekledi.  
  
* * *  
  
Pepper Potts ertesi gün geldiği Stark Kulesi'nde, hiç uğramadığı bir katta karşılanırken kulenin kalabalık olmasına biraz şaşkındı. Adına uygun olarak döşenmiş medikalde Bruce Banner kendine ait olan bir iki alet getirmişti ve bunları yerleştirmekle meşguldü. Clint yıllardır doktor görmemiş biri edasıyla Bruce'un dibinde geziyor, bir taraftan da rahatsızlıklarını anlatıp duruyordu.  
  
Bruce bir milyonuncu kez basit bir ağrı kesici krem önerdiğinde bir taraftan elmasını yiyen, masalardan birine yaslanmış Tony sordu. "SHIELD size doktor vermiyor mu?"  
  
"Bunun ödem olduğuna emin misin?" diye sordu Clint, Tony'i duymazlıktan gelerek.   
  
Bruce ona bir bakış atıp işine döndüğündeyse tişörtünü sıyırıp belindeki bir yarayı açtı.  
  
Gözlerini deviren Tony yanına gelen Pepper'i izlerken elmasını ısırmaya devam etti. Yaslandığı masaya Natasha oturmuştu. Onların ne yaptığını izlerken bir taraftan da bacaklarını sallıyor, ayakları Tony'nin pantolonunu sıyırıyordu.  
  
"Kadın kim?" diye sordu Pepper, Natasha'ya selam verip Tony'nin diğer yanına geçerken.  
  
Bruce'un yanındaki asyalı, siyah saçlı kadına dönen Tony ağzında elma parçası, yanıtladı. "Doktor Helen Cho. Banner'in arkadaşı. Devletin sağladığı bazı ilaçları onun reçetesiyle alacağını söyledi."  
  
"Ne yaptığını biliyor, değil mi?" dedi Pepper, Bruce'u kastederek.  
  
Natasha, Tony'nin yerine cevapladı. "Biliyor, bana anlattı."  
  
"Ve sen de anladın mı?" diyerek ona bir bakış attı Tony.  
  
"Her şeyi anlamasam da mantığa uygundu."  
  
Tony ' _onun mantığına kaldılarsa rahatlayacağını_ ' söylerken Pepper telefonunu çıkarıp bir şeylerle uğraşmaya başladı. "Tatil nasıl geçti?"   
  
"Soğuk," diye yanıtladı Pepper. "Yine de güzeldi. Ve sen de herkese eğlence çıkarmışsın?"  
  
Clint'i izleyen Tony homurdandı. "Benim medikal yapmamı bekliyorlarmış." Ardından Natasha'dan hafif bir tekme yerken yalan mı söylediğini sordu. "Clint'i tedavi ettirmek için getirmedik doktoru-"  
  
"Sen getirmedin." dedi Natasha.  
  
"Söylenmeyi bırak," diye araya girdi Pepper. "O kadar da kötü olamaz."  
  
Tony onun kastettiği şeyin arkadaşları olduğunu bilerek omuz silkti. "Değil. Ama önünde sonunda kötü biter."  
  
"Ben hariç."  
  
Tony, Pepper'ın gülümseyen suratını izleyip yeniden önüne döndü. O hariçti ama Pepper'ı azıcık tanıyorsa genç kadının bir sıkıntısı vardı. Ve Tony Stark hayatında en çok Pepper Potts'u tanırdı. Uygun zamanda sormayı kafasına yazarak Clint'i izlemeye devam etti.  
  
* * *  
  
Önüne bir kahve konulduğunda, Tony Stark hala Pepper'la yalnız kalabileceği bir zamanı bulamamıştı. Natasha diğer koltukta uzanmış, televizyondaki kanalları kurcalıyorken Pepper'ın yüzüne yeniden baktı. Ve en sonunda dayanamayarak sordu. "Bir sorun mu var?"  
  
Natasha da soruyla birlikte oraya döndü. Yerine oturan Pepper olumsuz bir ses çıkardı. "Hayır, niye ki?"  
  
"Bir sorunun varmış gibi görünüyorsun da ondan. Ve sen dudaklarını büzdüğünde hep bir sorun oluyor. Ne oldu? Fransa'da mı bir şey oldu?" Pepper yine olumsuz cevap verecek olduğunda devam etti Tony. "Özelse Natasha gitsin-  _git Natasha_ -"  
  
"Hayır!" dedi Pepper itiraz ederek. "Bir sorun yok, gerçekten, sadece..."  
  
"Sadece?"  
  
Pepper meraklı kahverengi gözlere bakarken ortada gerçekten bir sorun yok, hatta iyi bir şey var ama genç kadın yine de çekinerek cevap vermese Tony'nin rahat bırakmayacağını da biliyor, çaresiz, konuştu. "Yaklaşık bir aydır biriyle görüşüyorum."  
  
Tony kasılırken Natasha olayı anlamıyarak sordu. "Bu süper? Neden birini öldürmüş gibi söylüyorsun?"  
  
Pepper gülümseyerek teşekkür etti.   
  
"Evet," dedi Tony ardından. "Bu... güzel. Ben tanıyor muyum? Şirketten mi?"  
  
"Şirketten ama tanıdığını sanmıyorum-"  
  
"O zaman sıkıcı bölümlerden birinde?"  
  
Pepper gülerek onayladığında Tony de gülümsedi. "Güzel... muhtemelen iyi biridir-"  
  
"Seninle tanıştırmak istiyorum-"  
  
"Tabii," dedi Tony hemen. "Şirkete uğradığımda yemek yeriz, olur mu?"  
  
Genç kadın onayladı. Tony ardından kahvesiyle ayaklanıp geç olduğunu söyleyerek yatmaya gittiğini ima ederken Pepper arkasından iç çekiyor, Natasha kaşlarını kaldırarak durumu izliyordu. Sonunda Tony gözden kaybolduğunda Natasha sordu.  
  
"Çocukça korkularından ne zaman vazgeçecek?"  
  
* * *  
  
Bruce Banner büyük bir kağıdı masanın üzerinde açtığında, hepsi oraya eğildi.  
  
"Bu, tedavi çizelgemiz." diye bilgilendirdi doktor.  
  
"Bana daha çok lisedeki ders programımı anımsattı." dedi Clint. "Ve bilgin olsun, lise ikiden sonra okumadım. Yani Janice'e iyi şanslar."  
  
Onu dikkate almayan Natasha başka bir şey sordu. "Neden renkli?"  
  
"Mavi, sarı, kırmızı. İlaç, egzersiz ve takviye gıda." Bruce çizelgede mavi yazıları gösterdi. "Bunlar ilaçların saatleri ve isimleri. Farklılık gösterebilir, Janice'in bünyesine göre ayarlayacağız. Kemik gelişimine odaklı bir tedavi uygulayacağız ilaçlarla. Egzersiz kas uyumu için. Kullanılmadığından dolayı oldukça zayıflar. Takviye gıdalarla egzersiz yapacağız, kas yapısına odaklı tedaviyi bunlar oluşturuyor. Spor yapan birinin protein odaklı beslenmesi gibi düşün."   
  
Natasha, Clint ve Tony aynı anda yavaşça başlarını salladılar.  
  
"Medikale hangi renk için ihtiyaç var?" diye sordu Tony.  
  
"Mavi ve sarı. Takviye gıdalarını evde alabilir. Yürüyüş benzeri kolay egzersizleri de evde yapabilir ancak daha iyi egzersizlere ihtiyacı olacak. Spor salonunda bir şeyler gördüğüme eminim ama bir çocuğa göre uyarlayabilirsen- yani birlikte halledersek iyi olur."  
  
Onun ne zaman spor salonuna girdiğini sorma zahmetine girmeyen Tony onayladı. "Sen söyle, ben yaparım."  
  
Bruce gülümseyerek onayladı. "Başka soru?"  
  
"Ne zaman başlıyorsunuz?   
  
"Kız iki günde bir buraya mı gelip gidecek?"  
  
Tony, Natasha'nın sorusuyla aylık çizelgedeki günlere bakarken Bruce yanıtladı. "Öncelikle, hastamız ne zaman uygunsa o zaman başlıyoruz, Clint. Ve evet, biz iki günde bir olarak ayarladık ancak bünyesi kaldırırsa her güne çıkartabiliriz. Tedavi ya da egzersiz yorgun bırakırsa-"  
  
"Burada kalır," diye omuz silkti Tony. "Steve'le konuşursun, uygun görürse."  
  
Natasha ' _neden onun konuşmadığını'_  sorsa da bir cevap alamazken diğer sorusuna geçti. "Bunları Steve'e anlatmak için oraya mı gidiyorsun, buraya mı çağırıyoruz?"  
  
"Barton evi biliyor, çizelgeyi götürsün, duyduklarını da anlatsın." diye önerdi Tony.  
  
"Neden ben? Senin dilekçin değil miydi-"  
  
"Dilek işinden çıktık artık. Ayrıca ben dileği gerçekleştirdim, ilerleten sizsiniz, o zaman kendiniz uğraşacaksınız."  
  
Bruce, Tony'nin ani çıkışından sonra oluşan sessizliğe bakarak sordu. "Şey, bir sorun yok ya?"  
  
"Yok," dedi Natasha. "Stark çocuklaşmayı seviyor."  
  
Tony gözlerini devirip yanlış bir şey dediyse uyarmasını isteyerek çizelgeye döndü tekrar. Kimseden ses çıkmadığında da, "Egzersiz aletleri," diye başladı. "Bana neye ihtiyacın olduğunu söyle de halledelim şunu."  
  
* * *  
  
"Efendim, Bayan Potts yarın şirkete gelmeniz gerektiğini söylüyor. Aylık denetim dosyalarını onaylamanız ve toplantıda bulunmanız gerekiyor."  
  
Tony, kahverengi gözlerini kaynak makinesinden ayırmadan ensesini kaşıdı. Ardından uyku sersemi beynini dinlendirebilmek için başını eline yaslayarak masaya dayandı. Kaçınılmaz olarak bir esneme bu rahatlamayı takip ettiğinde Tony ağzını kocaman açarak gözlerini kapattı.  
  
"Ve Bayan Romanoff ne zaman yukarı çıkacağınızı soruyor-"  
  
"Uyanık mı?"  
  
"Evet ancak daha fazla uyanık kalabileceğini sanmıyorum. Salondaki koltuklardan birine yattı, sekiz dakika içinde uyuyacağını tahmin ediyorum."  
  
Tony  _'o zaman boşvermesini'_  söylerek kaynak makinesini eliyle ittirdi ve masanın üzerine biraz daha yayıldı.  
  
"Uyuyacaksanız yerinize gitmenizi tavsiye ederim." Jarvis birkaç saniye cevap bekledi. Gelmediğindeyse yeni sorusunu sordu. "Bayan Potts'a ne dememi istersiniz?"  
  
"Bu saate kadar uyanık ne yapıyormuş?"  
  
Jarvis mesaj olarak ileteceğini söyleyerek kendini sessize aldığında Tony bir kez daha esnedi. Ardından kendine izin verirse burada bile uyuyabileceğini anlayarak kendini masadan sökerek ayaklandı.   
  
Ancak vücudu tam ortopedik yatakla birlikte güzel güzel yaylandığında uykusun tamamiyle gittiğini fark etti. Nefesinin altında sessiz küfürlerle yastığını yumruklayarak yukarı ittirdi ve yeniden gözlerini kapatarak rahatlamaya çalıştı.  
  
Tabii ki, Jarvis'in tam olarak bu zamanda konuşması gerekiyordu.

"Bayan Potts, Bay Bolin'le yemeğe çıktığını bildirdi-"  
  
Tony başını yastıktan kaldırıp yarı açık gözlerle sordu. "Saat kaç?"  
  
"04.37, Efendim-"  
  
"Bu saatte ne yemeği? Kahvaltı mı?"  
  
"Bu soruyu sorarsam Bayan Potts'un kızacağını düşünsem de yine isterseniz ileteyim?"  
  
"Happy yanında mıydı?"  
  
"Bay Hogan sizin isteğiniz üzerine Bayan Potts'a gideceği yerlerde eşlik ediyor-"  
  
"Güzel."  
  
"Yine de Bayan Potts'un Bay Hogan'ın yemeklerine eşlik etmesine izin verdiğini sanmıyorum."  
  
Tony kaşlarını çatarak onun nedenini sorarken Jarvis sabırlı ve en azından efendisinden daha insancıl, yanıtladı.  
  
"Bayan Potts ve Bay Bolin'in bir çift olarak yemeğe çıktıklarını hatırlatmak isterim. Bayan Potts'un korumasının yemekte bir işi olmadığı anlaşılmıştır-"  
  
"Belki adam katil?" dedi Tony inançla. "Belki Pepper'ı kullanmak için yanaşıyor? Belki-"  
  
"Bay Bolin'i isteğiniz üzerine üç gündür araştırıyoruz, Efendim. Hakkında olumsuz bir şey olmadığını daha önce de belirtmiştim."  
  
Tony 'hımf'layarak tekrar yastığa gömüldü. "Bay Bolin'i sevmedim Jarvis."  
  
"Olumsuz düşüncelerinizi hiç fark etmemiştim, Efendim. Sistemime not alıyorum."  
  
"Ukala," diye homurdanarak sırt üstü döndü Tony. Ardından uykusuzluktan acıyan gözlerinin yine de kapanmayacağını anlayarak dikildi ve ayaklarını yataktan sallandırdı. "Banner'ın çalışmalarına yeniden bakalım."  
  
Jarvis dört saat önce nasılsa çalışmaların hala aynı olduğunu söylemeyerek, 'hay hay'ladı. Işıkları yeniden açarak yatak odasını aydınlattığında efendisi çıplak ayaklarını sürüyerek yürüyor, kendini oyalalayacak oyuncağına ilerlemeye devam etti.  
  
* * *  
  
Tony ensesine damlayan suyla gözlerini açtığında yerinden sıçrayamayacak kadar ölü hissediyordu kendini. "Ne var?" diye mırıldandı başını masadan kaldırırken.  
  
"Bay Banner iki saat önce geldi, Efendim. Kendisi medikalde, uyuduğunuzu söylediğimde önemli olmadığını belirtti-"  
  
Tony ağrıyan sırtıyla inleyerek dikilmeye çalıştı. "O zaman neden uyandırıyorsun?"  
  
"Bay ve Bayan Rogers geldiler, on beş dakika oluyor. Eğer misafirlerinizi karşılamazsanız istenmediklerini düşünebilirler."  
  
"Bazen işletim sistemine yanlışlıkla Pepper'ın bilincini yüklediğimi düşünüyorum, bunu biliyor muydun?"  
  
"Bayan Potts'tan öğrendiğim çok şey var, Efendim."  
  
Tony ' _bundan sonra onu zor göreceğini'_ söyleyerek gerindiğinde bir başka ses, sessizliği bozdu.  
  
"O ne demek?"  
  
Bu sefer yerinden sıçrayan Tony sesin sahibine dönerken feryat etti. "Şunu yapma!"  
  
Yüzünde memnun gülümsemelerinden biri olan Natasha, uzun, kızıl saçlarını omzunun arkasına atarken masumlukla sordu. "Neyi yapmayayım?"  
  
"Sessiz sessiz katil gibi yanaşma bana! Korkuyorum- ciddiyim, senden korkuyorum-"  
  
"Anlaşılabilir bir şey."  
  
Tony yerinden kalkıp onun elindeki su bardağına bir bakış attı. Ardından ' _asansörü yollamasını_ ' söyleyerek çalışma katının diğer ucuna yürümeye başladı. Ancak Natasha onun peşini bırakmadı.  
  
"Pepper'ı neden bir daha görmüyoruz?"  
  
"Çünkü evimde canımı almak isteyen bir kızıl cadı var zaten-"  
  
"Eğer öyle olsaydı beni gönderirdin, Stark," dedi Natasha sakin bir sesle. "Herkes senin Pepper'ından vazgeçmeyeceğini bilir."  
  
Tony, yüzü kasılsa da teklemeyerek yanıtladı. "Seni kovuyorum ama gidiyor musun?"  
  
"Gerçekten kastetmiyorsun. Gerçekten kastedersen giderim."  
  
"İyi," dedi Tony ona dönerek. "Barton'ı da al git bir zahmet."  
  
İkisinin arasında bir bakışma savaşı başladığında üç saniye kadar dayanabilen Tony 'öf'leyerek asansöre döndü ve ilerledi. Onun ardından zaferiyle hafifçe gülümseyen Natasha asansöre binerken Jarvis çoktan çıkacakları katı ayarlamış, yukarı hareket ettiler.  
  
"Sorumu yenilememe gerek var mı?" diye sordu Natasha, katlar arasında yükselirken.  
  
Tony gözlerini kapatıp bir nefes verdi ve yeniden açtığında, sinirlendiğini hissetti. "Her şeye burnunuzu sokmanız sinirlerimi bozuyor. Ciddiyim, ne bok yemeye iki yıldır buradasınız bilmiyorum ama insanı rahat bırakın." Kadının mavi gözlerine bu sefer sinirle baktı. "Arkadaş gibi bir şey olmamız her şeyime dahil olacağınız anlamına geliyorsa kısa yoldan dönsek iyi olur çünkü ben arkadaşlarla yapabilen bir insan değilim, Romanoff. Sınırlarınızı bilin, hayatımı kurtardın diye burnumdan getirmene gerek yok."  
  
Natasha'nın hiçbir şey belli etmeyen ifadesi son cümleyle kırıldığında asansörün kapısı ting sesiyle açıldı, ancak Tony gözlerini kadının öfkeyle parlayan mavi gözlerinden ayıramadı.  
  
"Biliyor musun, Stark," dedi Natasha sakin bir sesle. "Gerçekten iflah olmaz geri zekalının tekisin. Pepper hala senin yanında durduğu için varolan tüm kutsal şeylere dua etsen iyi olur çünkü o kadının sabrı ilahi bir yetenek."   
  
Genç kadın önüne dönüp asansörü terk ederken medikalin ortasında onlara bakakalmış dörtlüye selam verip merdivenlere yöneldi ve muhtemelen kuleyi bir daha gelmemek üzere terk etmek için basamakları hızlı adımlarla aşağı indi.  
  
Tony kadının bıraktığı boşluğa iki saniye kadar bakakaldı. O her zaman Natasha'ya söylenirdi ve Natasha her zaman ondan yakınırdı. Ancak hiç bu kadar  _gerçek_  hissettirmemişti. Kendisine şaşırmaması gerektiğini hatırlatarak önüne döndüğünde Clint'le burun buruna geldi ve yine yerinden sıçradı.  
  
"Şu lanet olası ajan şeylerini yapmayın!" diye bağırdı geri çekilerek.  
  
Ancak Clint ifadesini bozmadı. "Ne oldu?"  
  
"Sevgiline sor, çileden çıkan o." Tony onu geçerek kendi işine dönmüş Bruce'a, muhtemelen nezaket icabı başka yeren bakan Steve'e ve dikkatle onları izleyen Janice'e ilerledi.  
  
"Çileden çıkaran da sensin, ne oldu?"  
  
"Hayatımı kurtardı diye hayatı bana zindan etmemesini söyledim, delirdi- oldukça sakin bir delirmeydi ama gözlerini görmeliydin,  _delirdi_ , cidden."   
  
Clint olduğu yerde durarak hala ilerleyen Tony'i izlerken esmer adam da ona döndü. "Ciddi misin?" diye sordu Clint. "Yani gerçekten onun karşılık beklediğini mi ima ettin?"  
  
"Herkes karşılık bekler, Barton. Ancak Romanoff neyi bekliyorsa artık, iki yıldır bitmedi-"  
  
"Tony," diye lafını kesti başka ses. Bruce lafını böldüğü için mahçup dursa da dayanamıyormuş gibi devam etti. "Dediğine sen de inanmıyorsun, o yüzden işimize bakalım, olur mu? Sakinleştiğinizde halledersiniz."  
  
Clint elini sallayıp geri asansöre gittiğinde Tony iki saniye kadar arkasından baktı. Ardından ifadesini toparlayarak Bruce'a döndü. "Evet, ne yapıyorduk?"  
  
Bruce boğazını temizleyip ilk tedavi aşamasını anlatmaya başlarken kendisinden uzaklaşan bakışlarla tuttuğu nefesini bıraktı Tony.   
  
Bir gün mutlaka olacaktı, beklediği şeyin onu sarsması saçmaydı.  
  
Janice'in mavileriyle göz göze geldiğinde küçük kıza gülümsedi. Aynı şekilde karşılık alırken de kendi kendine tekrarladı. Böylesi daha iyiydi.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony buzluktan Natasha'nın her çeşidini depoladığı dondurmalardan birini çıkarırken arkasında duyduğu bilindik ayak sesiyle oraya döndü. "Hey, Janice," dedi kızı gördüğünde. "Dondurma?"   
  
"Ama kış ayındayız..." diye mırıldandı Janice. Dünyanın dengesini bozmaktan çekiniyormuş gibi bir hali vardı.   
  
"Ama ev sıcak," dedi Tony karşılık olarak. Ardından boşverip dondurmayı geri buzluğa tıktı. "Pekala, kışın tatlı ne yenir?"   
  
"Sıcak çikolata?"   
  
Tony kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Sıcak çikolata? Pekala, ben sevmem ama sen seviyorsun madem... Jarvis, sıcak çikolata nasıl yapılıyordu?"   
  
Jarvis internetten bir tarif arayıp efendisinin karşısına çıkarmaya çalışırken Steve mutfağa girdi.   
  
"Baba," dedi Janice hafif bir rahatlamayla. "Bize sıcak çikolata yapar mısın?"   
  
Steve, Tony'e özür dileyen bir bakış atıp kızına döndü. "Evde, olur mu?"   
  
Tony bir şey diyecek oldu, ardından kendini geri çekti. "Nasıl gitti?" diye sordu sandalyelerden birine tırmanan Janice'i izleyerek.   
  
"Serumu bitti, Bruce vücudun verebileceği olası yan etkiler için biraz beklememizi söyledi, aslında medikalde bekleyecektik, değil mi Janice?"   
  
Küçük kız suçlu bakışlarını bacaklarındaki pembe ve gri mekanizmaya indirirken mırıldandı. "Canım sıkıldı."   
  
"Medikalde beklemeniz mi gerekiyordu? Bruce'un gözünün önünde olması için mi? Buraya gelir-"   
  
"Hayır," dedi Steve itiraz ederek. "Rahatsızlık vermemek için-"   
  
"Bak, bu konuda anlaştık, tamam mı?"   
  
"Efendim, Bayan Potts arıyor."   
  
Tony dilinin ucundaki küfrü yutarak başka bir cevap verdi. "Meşgul olduğumu söyle-"   
  
"Olsa bile bakmanızı söylüyor."   
  
"Bugün şirkete gitmeyeceğim, Jarvis, oyala."   
  
Steve araya girdi. "Eğer bizim içinse gerek-"   
  
"Alakası yok." dedi Tony biraz yüksek sesle. Ardından bir nefes alarak özür diledi. Ancak bir çanta başının yanından uçup arkadaki tezgaha gömüldüğünde diyeceği şey yarım kaldı.   
  
"Haberin olsun," diyerek hışımla içeri girdi Natasha. " _Bilerek_  isabet ettirmedim."   
  
Onun gittiğini sanan Tony kadına bakakalırken Clint mutfak kapısının pervazına yaslanarak onları izledi.    
  
"Ne derdin varsa söyleyeceksin, Stark, aksi takdirde kasıklarını tekmelerim-"   
  
"Ne?!"   
  
"Ve dua et diyeceğin şeyler beni tatmin etsin yoksa o kendini beğenmiş kıçının üstüne bir daha oturamazsın."   
  
Steve kızının kulaklarını kapatırken Clint ciddi durabilmek için yanaklarının içini ısırdı.   
  
"Ne diyorsun sen tanrı aşkına-"   
  
"Sorunun ne? Üç gündür ne halt ediyorsun?"   
  
Derin bir nefes alan Tony ' _bunu burada mı yapacaklarını'_ sorarken Natasha misafirlerin farkına vararak onlara döndü. "Dışarı."   
  
Steve hızla onaylayıp kızın kulaklarını bırakıp elini tuttu ve dışarı çıktı.   
  
"İnsanları korkutuyorsun." dedi Tony onların arkasından bakarken.   
  
"Otur."   
  
Tony elinde olmadan emri dinleyerek sandalyelerden birine oturdu. Natasha'nın istediği zaman dediğini yaptıran bir ses tonu vardı, kuşkusuz.   
  
"Sorun ne? Ve bilgin olsun, bir daha sormayacağım-"   
  
"Bu sefer de kulağımı ısırmakla mı tehdit edeceksin?"   
  
"Canını yakmak için o kadar yakınına gelmeyeceğim kesin. Cevap ver."   
  
Tony ' _ciddi ciddi ne halt ettiklerini'_  sorarak ekledi. "Sana bunu yapma iznini kim veriyor?!"   
  
"Tamam," dedi Natasha. "Ben kendi çıkarımlarımı yaparım o zaman. Barton, otur." Clint gayet söz dinleyen çocuk edasıyla Tony'nin karşısındaki sandalyeye oturduğunda Natasha devam etti. "Üç gün önce ne oldu?"   
  
"Pepper bir sevgilisi olduğunu söyledi."   
  
Tony garip bir ses çıkararak Clint'e döndü. "Demek hep birlikte kafayı yedik,  _ne hoş_ -"   
  
"Bu durumda-"   
  
"A) Tony, Pepper'a aşık, B) Tony Bolin'e aşık-"   
  
"Ne?!" diye bağırdı Tony.    
  
"Başka seçenek?"   
  
"Benim aklıma gelen yok." dedi Clint saf saf.   
  
Natasha öğretmen edasıyla başını sallayıp Tony'e döndü. "Hangisi?'   
  
"İkisi de değil! Değil tabii ki! Ben Bolin'i tanımıyorum bile!"   
  
"Efendim, üç gündür kendisini araştırıyoruz-"   
  
"Jarvis!" dedi Tony ihanete uğramış gibi bir sesle. "Kapa çeneni!"   
  
Natasha zaten belli olan şey kesinliğe kavuşmuş gibi rahat bir sesle sonuca ulaştı. "O zaman b şıkkını eliyoruz. Potts'a aşık mısın?"   
  
"Hayır!" dedi Tony. Bunu söylerken sanki biri kız kardeşiyle öpüşmesini söylemiş gibi bir ifade takındığında Natasha ikna olarak biraz yumuşadı.   
  
"Pekala. O zaman diğer soruya geçiyoruz- ne var?"   
  
Natasha soruyu sormadan Clint elini kaldırarak izin isterken Tony oynadıkları oyuna hala inanamıyor, geri zekalı arkadaşının ne diyeceğini dinledi.   
  
"Bana kalırsa Stark, Pepper'ı kaybetmekten korkuyor çünkü sen az önce Pepper'ın bir daha kuleye geleceğini düşünmediğini söylemiştin."   
  
Etkilenmiş bir ifadeyle başını salladı Natasha. "Harika, evet, öyle- değil mi?"   
  
Tony kendisine dönen bakışlarla başka bir şey sordu. "Biz ne halt ediyoruz?"   
  
"Pepper'ı mı kıskandın?"   
  
"Ne alakası var-"   
  
"Cevap hakkı doldu!" diye atıldı Clint. "Ben cevaplayayım-" Natasha ona döndüğünde devam etti. "Kıskandı ve Bolin için onu terk edeceğini düşündü bu yüzden sana da sataştı çünkü senin ve benim de bir gün gideceğimizi düşünüyor, ne kadar erken o kadar iyi demiştir muhtemelen."   
  
"Yani sabahki olay oyun muydu?"   
  
"Bilerek söyledi." dedi Clint ciddi bir ifadeyle.   
  
Tony onlara bakakaldığını hissederek kendini toparlamaya çalışırken sonuca ulaşan ve ulaştığı sonuçtan memnun olan Natasha onayladı. "Pekala, sonuç olarak-"   
  
"Tony Stark bir geri zekalı," diye özetledi Clint. "Pepper onun için Bolin'den vazgeçebilir ama o, _kendisi_ , kimse ondan vazgeçmeden herkesten vazgeçiyor."   
  
Natasha, Clint'e _'iyi iş çıkardığını'_  söylerken halinden memnun olan ajan sırıttı.   
  
"Sizin yanınızda ben mi geri zekalıyım?" dedi Tony onlara bakarak.   
  
"Ajan olduğunda seni anlaması daha kolay," diyerek omuz silkti Clint. "Kusura bakma ama öteki türlü çekilmez birisin."   
  
Tony ' _alınmadığını_ ' söylerken Natasha omuzları gevşeyerek ellerini beline koydu.    
  
"Pekala, senin  _herkesi kendimden uzaklaştırıyorum kimseye ihtiyacım yok s_ eronomini geçtiysek, diğer konuya dönebiliriz. Tony, inan nasıl başardın ya da dünyada kime çok güzel bir iyilik yaptın da karşılığını böyle aldın bilmiyorum ama Pepper Potts'un hayatında oldukça özel bir yere sahipsin." dedi Natasha az önceki halinden eser kalmayarak.   
  
Tony gözlerini devirdi. "Saçlarımızı da örecek miyiz, kızlar? Sizinle burada durup duygusallaşmayacağım-"   
  
"Öyleyse işine git ve Pepper'ın yanında ol," diye öneride bulundu genç kadın. "Onu kaybetmekten korkmanı anlayabilirim ancak bunun için çaba sarf ediyor olman onu kıracak. İzin ver, sevdiği birini kendisi için değerli olan bir diğer kişiyle tanıştırsın. İzin ver, mutluluğunu seninle paylaşsın. Git ve onun güvenli limanı ol. Aksi takdirde her zaman yanında olacağına nasıl güvenecek?"   
  
Kahverengi gözler, kızıl saçların altındaki mavilere baktı bir süre. Ardından mutsuz bir kabullenişle mırıldandı. "Son zamanlarda eskisi kadar buraya uğramıyor."   
  
"Pepper buraya geldiğinde seni görmeden gittiği oluyordu, şimdi gelişlerini mi saymaya başladın?"   
  
"Şimdi başlamadım, hep sayıyorum- ayrıca işim var diye evime giren çıkandan haberim yok değil."   
  
"Bazen yüzüne bakmıyorsun-"   
  
"Bu dinlemediğim anlamına gelmiyor."   
  
"Cevap vermiyorsun-"   
  
"Evet, bu onu haklı bulduğumu gösterir, önemsemediğimi değil."   
  
Natasha gülümsedi. "Güzel, Pepper'ın erkek arkadaşına zaman ayırması da seni unuttuğunu göstermiyor, geri zekalı. Ve bilgin olsun, değer verdiğin insanlara değer verdiğini göstermelisin. Herkes senin huyunu ya da psikolojik sıkıntılarını bilip _'vay canına, Tony Stark'ın evine gittim, kapı kendi kendine açıldı ve o yüzüme bile bakmadı, beni ne kadar da seviyor'_ demez."   
  
"Benim psikolojik sıkıntım falan yok! Öyle de yapmıyorum!"   
  
Clint mırıldandı. "Bana yapıyor."   
  
"Hepimize yapıyor. Onlara da yapıyorsun."   
  
Tony kaşlarını çatarak ' _onla_ r'ı düşündü. "Hey, Banner'ı kapıda karşıladım... ilk gün. Ve Janice'e dondurma ısmarlıyordum-  _bence insanlara fazlasıyla değer veriyorum_ ."   
  
"Efendim, Bayan Potts arıyor, yine." diyerek araya girdi Jarvis.    
  
Natasha tepesinde dikildiği Tony'e dik dik bakmaya devam etti. Ve sonunda Tony pes etti.   
  
"İyi, tamam! Gidiyorum- geleceğimi söyle Jarvis- herkes mutlu mu?"   
  
Clint bilemediğini, 'kendisinin pek bir kazancı olmadığını' söylerken ayağa kalkan Tony'nin önünden çekilen Natasha kafasını salladı. "Sıkı giyin, dışarıda korkunç bir fırtına var."    
  
* * *   
  
"Hey, Janice."   
  
Küçük kız montunun fermuarını çekerken başını kaldırıp seslenene baktı. "Bizimle mi geliyorsunuz?" diye sordu dışarı çıkmak için hazırlandığı belli olan Tony'e bakarak.   
  
Tony olumsuz bir ses çıkardı. "İşe gidiyorum."   
  
"Bu saatte mi?" dedi Janice sarı kaşlarını beresinin altında kaybolmasına neden olacak kadar kaldırarak. Ardından hafif bir ses çıkararak eldivenini kapan montun fermuarına döndü.   
  
Onun fermuar ve ipi kapılan eldiveniyle cebelleşmesini izleyen Tony bir an kızın babasını aradıktan sonra vazgeçip Janice'in önünde diz çöktü ve ona yardımcı oldu. "Doktor Banner gitmenize izin verdi mi?"   
  
Janice onun ellerinin fermuarı kurtarma çabasını izlerken başını salladı. Bu şapkasının ponponunun Tony'nin başına çarpmasına neden oldu.    
  
Esmer adam nefesinin altından gülerken fermuarı kurtardı ve yukarı çekti. Ancak ipi kesilen eldiven için yapılacak bir şey yoktu. "Sana eldiven borcum olsun," dedi Tony oluşan deliğe bakarak. Ardından kızın bacaklarındaki demirlere dokunup onları yokladı. "Nasıl hissediyorsun?"   
  
"Aynı. Bay Banner da sürekli soruyor ama bir şey hissetmiyorum." Kız iç geçirdi. "Biraz ağrıyorlar. Ama bu şimdi olmadı-"   
  
"Banner'a söyledin mi?"   
  
"Evet," diye onayladı Janice. "Yorulduğumu söylüyor." Sanki buna hiç katılmıyormuş gibi devam etti. "Ama bir şey yapmıyorum- babam izin vermiyor ki!"   
  
"Janice, çocukların bu cümleden nefret ettiğine eminim, aslına bakarsan ben hala nefret ediyorum, babam öldü ama herhangi biri için de geçerli bu, baban izin vermemekte haklı olabilir." Küçük kız burnunu kırıştırdı. Onun fazla küçük burnuna - _gerçekten, yeterli nefesi alabiliyor muydu bu kadarcık burunla_ \- bir bakış atan Tony onaylayarak devam etti. "Benden nefret etme, biri bana başkasının haklı olduğunu söylese ben ederdim ama ben pek iyi bir örnek değilim o yüzden sen etme. Bacakların... dinlenmeye alışıklar. Sürekli uyuyan bir kediyi-"   
  
"Garfield?"   
  
"Evet, Garfield'i spora gönderdiğini düşün-"   
  
Janice güldüğünde onu izleyen Tony de elinde olmadan gülümsedi. "O Oddie'yi kurtarmak için bahçeye bile çıkamamıştı!" dedi Janice durduğu yerde bir sağa bir sola hafifçe dönmeye başlarken.   
  
Onun bu sevimli hareketiyle ellerinin kızın iki yanında olduğunu fark eden Tony de ellerini çekti ve onayladı. "Çünkü karnı açtı. Bacaklarının da karnı aç diye düşün, olur mu? Bay Banner onları doyurmaya çalışıyor. Doyduklarında istediğin kadar hareket edebilirsin. Garfield, Oddie'yi kurtarmaya gidebilmişti, değil mi?"   
  
Janice omzuna düşen saç örgüsünün ucuna bir parmağını dolarken gülümsedi. "Deposu dolduğunda."   
  
"Evet, deposu dolduğunda. Bu arada Garfield senin için biraz eski bir film değil mi?"   
  
"Bucky Amcam onları seviyor."   
  
Anladığını belirten Tony ayağa kalkmadan önce fermuarı tekrar yokladı, kızın montunun içinde kalan atkısını düzeltti ve mavi gözlere tekrar baktı. Garip bir dürtü - _Tony için oldukça garipti_ \- kızı muhtemelen sıcakladığı için hafifçe kızaran yanağından öpmek istediğinde geri çekildi ve ayağa kalktı. "Yani yorulmak, fazla ayakta durmak yok? Anlaşıldı mı?"   
  
Janice başını salladı.    
  
"Baban nerede?"   
  
"Bay Banner'la konuşuyordu. Kapının önüne çıkabilir miyim? Babam gelesiye kadar kara tekme atacağım."   
  
"Kara tekme atacaksın?"   
  
"Evet! Ve puf..." Janice eliyle tekme attığında uçuşacak olan karı taklit etti. "Pamuk gibi!"   
"Kar topuna ne oldu-"   
  
"Sıkıcı. Tekme atmak eğlenceli."   
  
"Peki..." dedi Tony onun bacağını işaret etmesini izlerken. "Birlikte bekleriz." Ardından ilerleyip dış kapıyı açtı ve kıza yol verdi.   
  
Aldığı izinle oraya koşturan Janice sert rüzgarın savurduğu kara çığlık atarak kendini attı.    
  
"Uzaklaşma, baban beni öldürsün istemiyorum- ölmek için fazla yakışıklıyım."    
  
Janice kıkırdayarak birikmiş kara tekme ata ata ilerlemeye başladı.   
  
"Az önce yorulmayacağına dair söz vermemiş miydi?"   
  
Tony yerinden sıçrayarak oraya dönerken bağırdı. "Sen de mi?!"   
  
Steve kendini tutamayarak güldüğünde Tony gözlerini devirdi. "Komik değil, bir gün kalp krizi geçirirsem-"   
  
"Sana ölmek için fazla yakışıklı olduğunu hatırlatırım."   
  
"Evet, bu beni hayata döndürür."   
  
Aklında tutacağını söyleyen Steve kendi şapkasını takıp yeniden Tony'e döndü. "Janice'in o hareketi ne zaman yaptığını biliyor musun?"   
  
"Hangi hareketi?" diye sordu Tony kaşlarını çatarak.   
  
Steve bir an duraksadı, ardından kendine izin vererek kızını taklit etti ve hafifçe sağa sola dönerek parmaklarını hayali örgüsüne doladı.   
  
Tony, iki saniye kadar boş baktı. Ardından öne eğilerek kahkaha atarken Steve de gülerek 'iyi yapıp yapmadığını' sordu.   
  
"Bu-  _berbattı_ ," diyerek kesik kesik nefes aldı Tony. "Kesinlikle berbattı- alınma-"   
  
"Alınmadım."   
  
Yeniden dik durmayı başarabilen esmer adam sordu. "Ne zaman yapıyor?"   
  
"Birinden hoşlandığında. Yani birinden gerçekten hoşlandığında."   
  
Tony'nin yüzündeki ifade donarken Steve ekledi. "Kızım seninle flört etti diye seni dövmeyeceğim." Ardından duraksadı ve hafifçe gülümsedi. "Gerçekten sevilmeye hiç alışık değilsin, değil mi?"   
  
Kendine gelen Tony kuru bir sesle yanıtladı. "Beni herkes sever."   
  
"Evet," dedi Steve iç çektikten sonra. "Bu yüzden kimin gerçekten sevdiğini ayırt edemiyorsun sanırım." Kızına bir bakış atıp yeniden önüne döndü. "Ünlü olmak zor iş. Her neyse, biz gidelim ve sen de işine git- bu arada içeri kar giriyor."   
  
Tony rüzgarla ayaklarının etrafından içeri doluşan kara baktı. Ardından başıyla onayladığında Steve hoşça kal diyerek fırtınaya adım atıp kızının yanına ilerledi.   
  
Janice yanına gelen babasının elini tutarken Tony'e kilometrelerce ötedeki birine el sallarmış gibi şiddetle elini-  _aslında komple kolunu_ \- salladı ve önüne dönerek babasıyla uzaklaşmaya başladı.   
  
"Efendim, Bay Rogers  _haklı_ , içeri kar doluyor."   
  
Tony içeri girip kapıyı kapatırken başkasının haklı olduğunun söylenmesine sinirlenmeyerek asansöre ilerledi ve sırf Jarvis, Janice'in burada olduğunu bildirdiği için girdiği zemin kattan ayrılarak garaja indi.   
  
* * *   
  
"Ve elime bir bardak tutuşturmaya çalıştı," dedi Tony ağzına fıstık atarken. "Kafasında kırmadım, hani alkış?"   
  
Clint elleri dolu olduğu için yayıldığı koltukta çıplak ayaklarını birbirine vurarak alkış yaparken Natasha çikolatalı pastasını çatallıyor, gözlerini devirdi.   
  
"Adam senin elden bir şey almayı sevmediğini bilmek zorunda mı?"   
  
"Elbette zorunda, ben patronuyum," diyerek Bolin'le tanışmasını anlatmaya devam etti Tony. "Pepper beni öpecek sandım-"   
  
"Adamın kafasında bardak kırmadığın için mi?"   
  
Ağzına bir fıstık daha atan Tony kucağındaki Natasha'nın mor çoraplı ayaklarını ittirerek koltuğa biraz daha yayıldı ve Clint'in sorusunu onayladı.   
  
Natasha, Tony yerleştikten sonra ayaklarını yine onun sıcak karnına dayarken Tony kişisel ısıtıcı olmadığını yine söylemeyerek bakış atmakla yetindi.    
  
"Yılbaşında ne yapıyoruz?" diye sordu Clint televizyondaki filmi değiştirerek.   
  
"Her yıl ne yapıyorsak onu-"   
  
Clint tamamladı. "Seni yalnız bırakıyor ve ne halt ediyorsak ediyoruz."   
  
"Plan diye buna derim."   
  
"Kimseye hediye almak yok mu?" diye sordu Natasha.   
  
"Benden geçiniyorsunuz zaten bir de hediye mi alacağım?"   
  
"Eh, geniş bir çevren var artık."   
  
Tony kaşlarını çatarak biraz düşündü. "Benden hediye bekleyebilecek kimse yok."   
  
"Sana alırlarsa ne yapacaksın?"   
  
Clint ' _eline tutuştururlarsa kafalarında kıracağını_ ' söylediğinde Tony elindeki fıstığı ona attı. "Senin erkek arkadaşının evi yok mu? Niye buradasın?"   
  
"Çalışıyor." diye yanıtladı Clint rahatını hiç bozmazken.   
  
Karnındaki ayaklar kıpırdanıp iyice sokulduğunda Tony bezgin bir sesle sordu. "Hala mı ısınmadı kadın?"   
  
Natasha olumsuz bir ses çıkararak boş pasta tabağını yere koydu.   
  
Bir telefon sesi salonda yükseldiğinde bakışlar Tony'e döndü. Esmer adam Pepper arasa, direk Jarvis'e bağlanacağını biliyor-   
  
"Efendim, Bay Rogers sizi kişisel telefonunuzdan arıyor, bağlanmamı ister misiniz?" diye sordu Jarvis. Happy, Natasha, Clint ya da Pepper'a direk bağlanma izninin aynısını isterken.   
  
Natasha ayaklarını çektiğinde Tony kaşlarını çatarak telefonunu aramaya başladı. Sonunda koltuğun kenarına sıkışmış bulduğundaysa açarak kulağına götürdü. "Efendim?"   
  
"Tony," dedi Steve yüksek müzik sesinin altında sesini duyurabilmek için bağırıyordu. Öyle ki müzik sesi Natasha ve Clint'e kadar gidiyordu. Tony ne olduğunu anlayamasa da soramadan Steve cevapladı. "Janice ateşlenmiş- Bucky aradı- ilaçların yan etkisi mi?!"    
  
Esmer adam kendine gelirken Natasha da dikleşerek dinlemeye koyuldu. "Banner'ı aradınız mı?"   
  
"Duyamıyorum." Tony aynı soruyu daha yüksek sesle sorduğunda olumsuz yanıt aldı. "Aklıma sen geldin- Tony, işten ayrılamıyorum ve bilen biri bakmazsa delireceğim, Banner'ı da alıp bizim eve gidebilir misin?! Ben de geleceğim ama şu an çıkamıyorum-"   
  
"Tamam!" dedi Tony ayaklanarak. "Banner'ı da alacağım eğer müsaitse Doktor Cho'yu da alırım, tamam mı?!"   
  
Steve ' _ona haber vermelerini'_ geri bağırırken Tony onun işinin ne olduğunu gerçekten merak ederek onaylayıp telefonu kapattı.   
  
Natasha ve Clint'in de ayaklandığını fark ederek onlara döndü. "Natasha, Banner'a ulaş, on beş dakikaya evinin önünde olacağımızı söyle-"   
  
"Dışarıda çok kar var," dedi Clint. "Daha uzun sürer.”   
  
Tony 'kara uygun arabasının olduğunu' söyleyerek asansöre ilerlerken yeniden seslendi. "Beş dakika sonra garajda."   
  
* * *   
  
Bucky Barnes'ın hayatı monotondu. Ciddi anlamda. Otuz yaşındaysanız ve en yakın arkadaşınızla bir evde yaşıyorsanız, aksini beklemek mümkün değildi zaten. Hayatında biri yoktu çünkü tanıştığı herkes Steve'i gördükten ve onunla yaşadığını öğrendikten üstüne bir de kızı Janice'i gördükten sonra kendilerine ikinci kadın muamelesi yapılmış gibi davranıyorlardı. Yani tanrı aşkına, arkadaşınızla aynı evde yaşamanız için onunla birlikte mi olmanız yoksa yirmi beş yaşın altında mı olmanız gerekiyordu? Arkadaşlık ölmüş müydü? Artık her şey romantik ilişkiler üzerine mi dizayn ediliyordu? Steve'in onun yardımına ve desteğine ihtiyacı vardı ve o da buradaydı, bu kadar. Birlikte olduklarını söyleseler her şey normal, arkadaş olunca garip miydi? Eğer kimse arkadaşı için böyle şeyler yapmıyorsa, bu onun problemi değildi.   
  
Özetle, evinde ikinci kez ünlü iş adamı Tony Stark'ı ağırlarken bu monotonluğu biraz sarsmış olabilirdi. Ama maalesef, o an bunu düşünecek durumda değildi.   
  
Doğrusu, işten eve dönüp yemeğini yedikten sonra Janice'in hastalandığını fark ettiğinden beri hiçbir şey düşünecek durumda değildi. Steve onu izlemesini, olası bir yan etkide haber vermesini istemişti ama bu olası yan etkinin ağrı gibi bir şey olacağını düşünmüştü Bucky. Kırk derece ateş, kusma, kendinden geçme gibi bir yan etkisi olduğunu bilseydi, Steve'e kıçının üstünde oturmasını ve hiçbir yere gitmemesini söylerdi. Çünkü şu an korkudan ölüyordu.   
  
_Bir de bunlar yan etkiyse tabi.._ . o da vardı.   
  
Kapıyı açtığında karşısında beş kişiyi de beklemiyordu ama itiraf etmeliydi ki kalabalık onu biraz sakinleştirmişti.   
  
Tony direkt içeri geçerken arkasından giren Clint kendini ve Natasha'yı tanıtma zahmetine girişti, Natasha da önünden geçen Banner'ı ve onun hemen arkasından ilerleyen Doktor Helen Cho'yu tanıttı.    
  
Bucky'nin cevap olarak tek yapabildiği baş sallamak olsa da kimse fazlasını beklemedi neyseki. Herkesin kalın montunu alıp astı ve sonunda içeri geçebildi.   
  
"Ateşi çıkalı ne kadar oldu?" diye sordu Bruce, Tony'i geçip koltukta yatan kızın üzerindeki battaniyeyi kenara atarken. Janice uyuyor gibi gözüküyordu ama titremesi onu ele veriyordu.   
  
"Yarım saat falan olmalı-"   
  
"İlaç verdin mi?"   
  
"Sadece ateş düşürücü."   
  
Bruce başını sallayıp Helen'la birlikte kızı muayene etmeye başlarken Clint tekli koltuklardan birinin koluna oturdu, Natasha da kollarını göğsünde birleştirerek onun yanında dikildi. Tony, Bruce'un yanında onun ne yaptığını izlerken dudaklarının içini dişliyordu.   
  
"Yan etki olabilir mi?" diye sordu sonunda Tony. Clint ve Natasha saniyenin onda biri kadar bir süre zarfında göz göze gelip tekrar önlerine dönerken Bruce'un başını iki yana sallaması sadece ikisini rahatlattı.   
  
Tony aynı gerginlikle yeniden sordu. "Yan etki derken ne bekliyorduk?"   
  
"Bahsettiğim şey ilacı bünyenin kaldırmaması bunun sonucunda ağrı ya da mide bulantısı, baş dönmesine benzer şeyler olmasıydı. Yani ateşin buna girdiğini sanmıyorum-"   
  
"Sanmıyorsun? İşini olasılıklarla mı yaparsın sen hep?"   
  
Bruce, Tony'e döndüğünde Bucky ortamdaki elektriğin hissedilebilir derecede gerildiğini hissetti.   
  
"Hiçbir şeyi  _riske atmadım._ " dedi Bruce sakin tutmaya zorlandığı bir sesle.   
  
Ancak Tony'nin cevap vermemesi için öfke problemi olan birinden  _daha fazlasına_  ihtiyacı vardı. "Emin misin? Çünkü bana kalırsa bir şeyleri sırf-"   
  
" _Tony_ ." Clint'in sesi o kadar sakin çıkmıştı ki, hiçliğin ortasındaki bir kanat sesi kadar net duyulmuştu.   
  
Tony hayatında üçüncü kez bu ses tonunu duyuyordu. Bu yüzden tak diye sustuğunda kendisi şaşırmadı. Çünkü Clint bu ses tonunu gerçekten ölümcül bir durum varsa kullanıyordu ve Tony'nin bu konudaki anıları pek hoş değildi.    
  
İlk anı iki yıl öncesine, ciddi bir şekilde tehdit edildiğinde Clint ve Natasha'nın Fury tarafından onu korumakla görevlendirilmesine aitti. Bu ses tonunu başının iki santim ötesinden bir kurşun geçmesinden hemen beş dakika önce Clint'in ona karşıya geçmek zorunda olduğunu söylediği zamanda duymuştu.   
  
Aynı sesi ikinci kez ise bu olaydan iki ay sonra, Natasha'ya karşı haddini aştığında duymuştu, o zaman kadının hassas noktasına parmak bastığını anlamamıştı ve cümlelerin gidişatını anlayan Clint onu uyarmak zorunda kalmıştı.    
  
Yani Clint ciddi ve odağın ona dönmesini sağlamak için kısık bir sesle Tony'nin adını söylüyorsa, Tony programlanmış gibi tak diye çenesini kapatabiliyordu. Tıpkı Natasha daha sesli bir tonda emir verdiğinde farkında olmadan yapması gibi. Ajanların garip yetenekleri vardı, Tony kabul ediyordu.   
  
Ve Banner'ın gözlerinde parlayan ateş gibi öfke, ona yine sınırı aştığını gösteriyordu.   
  
Natasha harekete geçip Tony ve Bruce'un arasına girdi ve sinirlenen adamın titreyen eline dokunarak odağın kendisine dönmesini sağladı. "Janice'in ateşi yüksek," dedi Natasha tane tane, yumuşak bir sesle. "Ateşini düşürmemiz için ne yapmamız gerekiyor, Doktor?"   
  
Tony kendisinin bile Natasha'nın yüzündeki minik gülümseme, net bakışlar ve yumuşak sese bakakaldığını hissediyordu. Evet, ajanların garip yetenekleri vardı, orası kesindi.   
  
"Ilık duş." dedi birden Bruce, sanki ezberlediği bir şeyi farkında olmadan söylermiş gibi.   
  
"Ilık duş," diye tekrarladı Natasha, gözlerini dahi kırpmadan Bruce'a bakıyordu ve Tony bunun garip bir şekilde adamı sakinleştirdiğini anladı. "Janice'in ılık duş almasında bir sakınca var mı?"   
  
Bruce kaşlarını hafifçe çatsa da göz temasını kırmadı. "Hayır, hayır- duş iyi gelecek."   
  
"Tamam," diye gülümsedi Natasha. "Ne bekliyoruz?"   
  
Belli ki olaylara bakakalan Bucky atılarak Janice'i kendisinin götüreceğini söyleyip yanlarından geçerken Bruce da göz temasını kopararak kıza döndü. Bunu bekliyormuş gibi anında yeniden ciddi ifadesine bürünen Natasha tekrar Clint'in yanına seğirtti.   
  
Bucky, Janice'i kucaklarken Tony daha önce banyoyu gördüğü için yerini biliyor, önden ilerleyerek kapıyı açtı ve o geçerken sordu. "Yardım edeyim mi?"   
  
Olumsuz bir ses çıkaran Bucky ' _kendisinin halledeceğini'_ söylediğinde Tony de kapıyı kapatarak yeniden salona döndü. Janice'in az önce yattığı koltuğun yanında duran kendi icadı mekanizmayı görürken kızın bacaklarında olmadığını fark etmediğini düşündü.   
  
"Pekala," dedi Helen, dikkati kendisine döndürürken. "Size soğuk algınlığı desem güler misiniz?"   
  
Tony hariç herkes bir nefes verirken esmer adam sordu. "Soğuk algınlığı mı?"   
  
"Evet," diyerek başını salladı Helen. "Bu kadar gerginliğe ve endişeye basit bir cevap vermekten memnunum, reçete kağıdım ve damgam yanımdaydı, ilaç yazarım ve muhtemelen bir haftaya iyileşir."    
  
O çantasına gömülürken Bruce ensesini kaşıyıp etrafına baktı. "O zaman ben gitsem iyi olur,." diye mırıldandı ardından.   
  
Tony bir şey diyemese de Natasha onun yerine bu karda nasıl gideceğini ve onları beklemesi gerektiğini hatırlattı.   
  
"Gitmeliyim." dedi Bruce gerçekten gitmesi gerekiyormuş gibi hafif yalvaran bir ses tonuyla.   
  
Tony elini cebine attı ve arabasının anahtarını çıkardı. "Siz gidin, Doktor Cho'yu da evine bırakın, ben iyi olduğunu görünce dönerim-"   
  
"Ateşinin düştüğünü görmem gerekiyor." dedi Helen yazdığı reçeteyi kenara koyarken.   
  
Daha fazla duramıyormuş gibi bir nefes verdi Bruce. "Ben dışarıda bekliyorum o zaman, tamam mı?" Ve cevabı beklemeden salondan çıktı. Onun ardından Natasha da giderken Clint halıyı izliyor, sesini çıkarmadı.


	6. Chapter 6

Janice değiştirilmiş kıyafetleriyle yine Bucky'nin kucağında geri geldiğinde bu sefer gözleri açıktı ve cin gibi parlıyordu. Onları gördüğünde şaşırmadı, sadece hafifçe gülümsedi.   
  
Bucky onu geri koltuğa yatırdığında Helen alnına ateş ölçeri tuttu ve 36.7 rakamları belirdiğinde başını salladı. "Galiba biraz üşütmüşsün Janice," dedi eşyalarını toplamaya başlarken. "Biraz ters bir zamanda üşüttüğünü söylemem gerek. Herkesi gereğinden fazla korkuttun. Ama artık iyi olacaksın." Bucky'e döndü. "İlaçları buraya yazdım, bir haftaya toparlanır."   
  
Steve'e haber vermesi gerektiğini hatırlayan Tony elini cebine attığında boşlukla yüzünü buruşturdu. "Telefonumu evde unutmuşum."   
  
"Ah," dedi Bucky birden, o da haber vermesi gerektiğini hatırlayarak. Cebinden telefonu çıkardığında ekrana bakakaldı. "28 cevapsız arama mı? Aman tanrım, baban beni öldürecek Janice- sen konuş." Ve telefonu sanki ısıran bir şeymiş gibi kıza attı.   
  
Helen topladığı çantasıyla ayaklanarak veda ettiğinde Tony, Clint'e bir bakış attı. Ve arkadaşı sakin sakin oturmaya devam ederek ona bir yere gitmeyeceğini belli etmiş oldu.   
  
Babasıyla konuşmaya başlayan Janice lafa direkt iyi olduğuna dair yeminler ederek başladı ancak babasının dediği bir şey onun lafını kesti. "Nasıl işten çıktın?" diye sordu Janice. "Yani işi mi bıraktın, izin mi aldın-"   
  
Telefon el değiştirerek Bucky'e geçtiğinde genç adam sesini yükselterek sordu. "Nasıl işten çıktın- telefon sessizde kalmış- küfür dağarcığının bu kadar geniş olduğunu gerçekten bilmiyordum- geri dön, kızının saatlerce videosunu atarım sana, geri dön Steve- doğru düzgün bir gece işi bulmak ne kadar zor senin haberin var mı- Sam ve Wanda sana izin mi verdiler yani- orada arkadaşların var, orası iyi, o işi kaybetme Rogers- sadece üşütmüş..."   
  
Ve Bucky evde gezmeye başlayarak arkadaşına laf yetiştirmeye devam ederken Janice iç geçirerek misafirlerine baktı. Ardından mırıldandı. "Yılbaşına iki hafta kala hastalandığıma inanamıyorum."   
  
"Kötü talih," dedi Clint kolunda oturduğu koltuktan kayıp doğru düzgün otururken. "Doktorun bir haftaya iyileşeceğini söyledi, çılgın parti falan planlıyorsan bozmana gerek olmayacak."   
  
Janice 'hımf'ladı. "Olabilecek en çılgın şey hindinin yanması olur muhtemelen."   
  
Buna gülerek karşılık veren Clint ardından Tony'i işaret etti. "Ondan daha iyi bir yılbaşı geçireceğine eminim."   
  
"Bay Stark'tan mı?" diye sordu Janice şaşkınca Tony'e bakarken.   
  
"Ben gayet iyi bir yılbaşı geçiriyorum Barton, herkesin beni kendi halime bıraktığı gün benim için en iyi gün-"   
  
"Yalnız mı?" dedi Janice inanamıyormuş gibi. "Ama- ama yeni yıla yalnız girilmez ki! Bay Stark, bütün seneyi yalnız geçirirsiniz!"    
  
Onun bunu bir lanetmiş gibi söylemesine gözlerini devirdi Tony. "İnan, öyle bir şey  _hiç_ olmadı."   
  
"Ama olmaz! Yani bu-bu... Bu kural dışı!"   
  
Clint ' _kızdan bir şeyler öğrenmesini_ ' söylediğinde Tony ona döndü. "Hayır, benim evime gelmiyorsunuz- gelen olursa yeni yıla ölü girmenizi sağlarım."   
  
"Natasha'nın da mı?" diye sordu Clint hafif bir alayla.   
  
"Dondurma stoğunu patlatırım-"   
  
"Seni  _gerçekten_  öldürür."   
  
Tony buna katılmadan edemese de salona giren Bucky ilgiyi kendisine çekti. "Eğer," dedi Janice'e bakarak. "Baban bir daha  _senin_  inatçı olduğundan şikayet ederse ona aynaya bakmasını söyle- anne soyunuz mu aynı anlamadım ki?! Kardeşi de böyleydi-" Bucky yanlış kelime kullanmış gibi durduğunda Tony kaşlarını çattı. "Her neyse, işine geri döndü, zaten mesainin bitmesine iki saat var şurada." diye toparladı genç adam.   
  
Ardından yüzü yumuşayarak Janice'e ilerledi ve Tony'nin dün yapmak istediği gibi eğilip kızın yanağından kocaman öptü. Janice onun bıraktığı ıslaklığı silse de Bucky geri çekilmeyip alnını kızın alnına dayadı. "Ödüm koptu, Janice." diye mırıldandı.   
  
Janice sakin sakin yeni çıkmaya başlamış sakalları, yüzüne düşen, tokanın tutamadığı birkaç tutam asi saçı ve çok yakınındaki gözleri izledi. "Rüyamda onları gördüm." diye fısıldadı ifadesi hiç değişmezken.   
  
Nedense bunun özel bir şey olduğunu düşünen Tony bakışlarını kaçırarak oturduğu koltuğun kumaşına yöneltti.   
  
"Beyaz ışığa gitmek yok." dedi Bucky. Sesini canlı tutsa da başaramıyor gibiydi.   
  
"Büyükannemi ve büyükbabamı özledim-"   
  
"Janice..."   
  
"Biliyorum ama anlamıyorum."   
  
"İnsanlar anlaşılmaz, Janice, alış buna."   
  
"Ben yük müyüm?"   
  
Tony bakışlarını elinde olmadan yine kıza kaldırırken ikisinin hala aynı pozisyonda konuştuklarını gördü.   
  
"Bu da nereden çıktı?" diye sordu Bucky.   
  
"Büyükannem dedi-"   
  
"Onlar yaşlı insanlar, Janice, onlara bir saksı çiçeği bile yük oluyordur."   
  
Janice omuzlarını kaldırırarak derin bir nefes aldı. "Ama ben babama benziyorum yani neden-"   
  
"Janice," diyerek kızın lafını kesti Bucky. "Birinin seni sevmesi için kimseye benzemen gerekmiyor. Birinin seni sevmesi için değişmen, hasta olman, sağlıklı olman, güzel olman, kız olman, erkek olman ya da aynı kandan olman da gerekmiyor. Etrafında seni olduğun gibi sevenler var, değil mi? Sıkıcı yaşlıları ne yapacaksın?"   
  
Küçük kızın mavi gözleri Tony'e, ardından Clint'e giderken başını hafifçe döndürdüğü için Bucky alnını geri çekti. Janice yine ona döndüğünde onay bekliyormuş gibi kaşlarını kaldırdı.   
  
"Babamı özledim." dedi Janice omuz silkerek.    
  
"Baban onlara hiç benzemeyen biriydi, inan bana."   
  
Tony anladığı şeyin doğru olup olmadığını sorgulamak için Clint'e dönerken Bucky ayağa kalktı. "Çorba içeceksin, sonra da uyuyacaksın."   
  
Öfleyen Janice koltukta biraz daha aşağı kayarak iyice gömüldü. Bucky itiraz kabul etmeyeceği belli bir ifadeyle mutfağa giderken burnunu kırıştırdı. "Bacaklarım yine hareket etmiyor. Neden çıkardınız?"   
  
"Bilmiyorum, kırk derece ateşin varken kimse yürüyüş yapma isteğinin geleceğini düşünmemiştir." diye yanıtladı Tony.   
  
Janice 'hımf'ladı. Ardından tatlı bir sesle sordu. "Bay Banner'dan özür dileyecek misiniz?"   
  
"Tanrı aşkına," dedi Tony gülen Clint'in kafasına bir şey atmak isterken. "Sen uyanık mıydın?"   
  
"Ama özür dilemezseniz yılbaşında size eşlik etmez ki."   
  
_'O zaman hiç dilemeyeceğini'_  ilan etti Tony.    
  
Janice ona üzgün bir bakış attı. "Lanetlenmek mi istiyorsunuz?"   
  
"Kim tarafından? Noel Baba mı lanetleyecek?"   
  
"Siz kendiniz dururken Noel Baba'ya iş düşmez muhtemelen."   
  
Clint parmak uçlarında alkış tuttuğunda Tony hiçbir şeyden rahatsız değil, arkasına yaslandı. "Yaşlı insanlara zahmet vermeye gerek yok."   
  
Elinde tepsiyle gelen Bucky muhabbeti dağıtırken Janice üzerindeki battaniyeyi attı ve elleriyle kendini yukarı çekerek sırtını dikleştirdi. Genç adam tepsiyi onun kucağına bırakırken Doktor Cho'nun bıraktığı reçeteyi fark etti.    
  
"Ah, ilaçlarını unuttum."   
  
Tony reçeteye uzanırken mırıldandı. "Ben hallederim-"   
  
"Sen karda yürümeyi bilmiyorsun," dedi Clint. "Bana ver, nöbetçi eczane kim bilir nerede."   
  
İtiraz etmeden kağıdı ona geçirdi Tony. Koltuğun kenarına oturup Janice'e çorba içirmeye başlayan Bucky'nin yanından geçerek hole girdi Clint ve bir dakika sonra da dış kapının sesi duyuldu.   
  
"İyi arkadaşların var." dedi Bucky, gözleri kaşıkta olsa da kime söylediği belliydi.   
  
Tony artık  _o kadar da arkadaş olmadıklarını_ söyleme zahmetine girmeden onaylayan bir ses çıkardı. Clint duysa tatlı tatlı ' _awww_ ' der ve  _'böyle romantik_ sesler _çıkarmamasını'_  buyururdu. Neyseki duymuyordu.   
  
"Ve bu gece hepinize teşekkür ederim, doktorla konuşma fırsatım olmadı-"   
  
"İletirim." dedi Tony.  _Tabii ben kendisiyle konuşabilirsem._   
  
Bucky başını salladı ve sessizlik içinde kıza çorbasını içirdi, tepsiyi kaldırdı, Janice'i yeniden düzgünce yatırdı ve mutfağa giderek tepsiyi bıraktı.   
  
Uyuma emrini çoktan alan Janice zoraki gözlerini kapattığında Tony de ağırlaşan göz kapaklarına aldırmayıp ayağa kalkıp ışıkları söndürdü. Holden yansıyan ışık yeniden koltuğunu bulmasını sağladı.   
  
Clint saçları bembeyaz, kulakları ve yüzü kıpkırmızı şekilde döndüğünde, Janice hala uyumak için çaba sarf ediyordu.    
  
"Bay Stark?" diye fısıldadı sonunda dayanamayarak. Clint oturduğu yerde, karanlıkta kocaman esnerken devam etti. "Garfield'i izleyelim mi?"   
  
"Muhtemelen gardiyanın izin vermez..."   
  
Bucky sesli bir şekilde iç geçirdi. "Baban gelmeden uyuyacaksan ya da en azından  _uyuyor numarası_ yapacaksan izin veririm."   
  
"Söz!"   
  
"Ne halin varsa gör," dedi Bucky. "Televizyona-"   
  
"Gerek yok." diyerek cümleyi tamamladı Clint. Cebinden telefonu çıkartıp Tony'e attığında karanlıkta zor yakaladı esmer adam.   
  
Janice mırıldandı. "Küçücük ekranda mı izleyeceğiz?"   
  
"Bu bir  _Starkphone_ , Janice," dedi Tony ayaklanıp kıza yaklaşırken. "Marifetlerini saymaya başlarsam yarısında baban gelebilir, o yüzden kısa keseceğim."   
  
Tony'nin boşalttığı yere anında yayılan Bucky ' _iyi fikir_ ' derken Clint de diğer koltukta uzanmış, onaylayan bir ses çıkardı.   
  
Stark Endüstrileri yapımı marifetli telefonu kurcalayan Tony internetten filmi bulup açtı ve ekranda parmaklarını kaydırarak bir şeyler yaptığında başlayan film, telefondan yansıyan ışıklarla yatay tutulan ekranın birkaç santim üstünde bir hologram oluşturdu.    
  
"Vay canına..." diye fısıldadı Janice, her ne kadar bir televizyon ekranı kadar büyük olmasa da bir telefona nazaran büyütülen filme bakarken.    
  
Tony yatay bir şekilde telefonu kızın karnına koydu. Telefon bir nevi projeksiyon aleti gibi havaya yansıttığı ışıklarla telefon ekranının biraz üstünde düzgün bir görüntü oluşturarak filme giriş yaparken de oturacak yer aradı.   
  
Kollarıyla kendini kenara kaydırdı Janice. Ne istediği gayet belli olsa da mahçup bir sesle mırıldandı. "Yanıma yatabilirsin? Birlikte izleriz? Ama bacaklarımı kenara çekmen lazım..." Tony her nasıl bakıyorsa kızın sonlara doğru ümitsiz sesi iyice kısıldı.   
  
"Umm..." dedi Tony hızlı düşünmeye çalışarak. Ardından bir şey  _düşünemediğini_  fark ederek boşverdi. "Pekala..." diyerek kızın bacaklarını biraz kenara çekti ve ceketini çıkartıp mutlu gülümsemeyi görmezden gelmeye çalıştı.   
  
"O ayakkabılarla koltuğa çıkmayı düşünüyorsan koltuğun parasını şimdiden ver." diye mırıldandı Bucky uykulu bir sesle.    
  
Tony söz dinleyerek ayakkabılarını da çıkartırken Janice'in dikkati çoktan filme dönmüştü.   
  
Daha önce kimseyle koltukta yatmayan esmer adam bir an elini kolunu nereye koyacağını bilemese de Janice'i taklit etmeye karar vererek sırt üstü uzandı ve ellerini karnının üstüne koydu.   
  
Janice ona bakıp rahatlığını kontrol ettikten sonra gülümseyerek yeniden filmine döndü ve ara ara kıkırdayarak ya da söylenerek izlemeye devam etti.   
  
Ancak bir saat sonra gergin omuzlarını gevşetti Tony. Öncelikle, yorgundu, bir gün için yeterince gerginlik yaşamıştı ve Janice sıcaktı. Yani camın ardından beyaz kar taneleri gözükürken, burada sıcak ve rahat bir koltukta yatarak karanlıkta film izlemek terapi gibiydi.    
  
Janice her kıkırdağında kendisi de hissediyordu.   
  
Clint bir şeyler homurdanarak ve koltuğu gıcırdatarak yattığı yerde döndü.   
  
Sakin ve düzenli nefes sesleri Bucky'den geliyor olmalıydı.   
  
Janice dirseğini Tony'nin göğsüne koydu.   
  
Ve Tony düzenli nefesleri dinlemeye devam ederken Garfield'ı Oddie'yi kurtarma macerasında yarım bırakarak uykuya daldı.   
  
* * *   
  
Kollar, Tony'nin kolunun altındaki sıcak şeyi almak istediğinde olumsuz bir ses çıkararak daha sıkı sarıldı Tony.    
  
"Onu alırsam daha rahat uyursun." diye fısıldadı bir ses.   
  
Alnına değen ıslaklıkla kaşlarını çatsa da hala odağını bulamamış beyni ona tek kelimelik cümleler kurdurttu. "Sıcak..." dedi mırıldanarak.    
  
Tepesindeki kişi nefesinin altından güldü. “Biliyorum, ikiniz de terlemişsiniz."   
  
Ve Tony gözlerini açmayı başardı. Gördüğü şeyi on saniye boyunca algılayamadığında fazla yakın durduğunu fark etti. Başını geri çekerek daha yeni doğmaya başlamış güneşin usul ışıklarıyla aydınlanmış ısıtıcısına baktı.    
  
Janice uykusunun derinliklerinde her ne görüyorsa kaşları hafifçe çatılmıştı. Saçları terlediği için ensesine yapışmıştı ve bu Tony'nin alnına değen ıslaklığı açıklıyordu. Kızın şakağına dayamış olmalıydı başını.    
  
Burnunu çekerek iyice geri çekilirken gerçekten kendisinin de terlediğini fark etti. Ancak sırtı bir şeye değdiğinde başını oraya çevirdi.   
  
"Uyandığında yarım saat boyunca varoluş sebebini sorgulayanlardan mısın yoksa sadece odağını bulamayanlardan mı?"   
  
Ses o kadar kısıktı ki Tony tanıyamadığı için kendine kızma zahmetine girmedi. Steve onun sırtına değen dizini çekerken, "İkisi de." diye yanıtladı.   
  
Mavi gözler onu izlemeye devam ederken Janice'i uyandırmadan kalkmak için yavaşça dikleşti. Sonunda oturur pozisyona geçtiğindeyse gözlerini ovuşturarak esnedi. Ancak çabası boşuna olmalıydı çünkü Janice yattığı yerde kedi gibi gerindi ve gözlerini açtı. Önce ayak ucunda oturan Tony'e, ardından babasına döndü.   
  
"Terlemişsin," dedi Steve yumuşak bir sesle ona dönerek. "Üstünü değiştirelim, sonra uyumaya devam et, olur mu?"   
  
Janice kuruyan ağzını şapırdatarak onayladı ve babası seri hareketlerle üstünü değiştirirken uyuklayan bir ifadeyle işinin bitmesini bekledi.   
  
Sonunda Steve yastığın tersini çevirerek onun başını kuru yere koymasını sağlayınca üzerine örtülen ince örtüye sarıldı ve gözlerini kapattı.   
  
Clint'in telefonunun örtünün altında bir yerlerde olduğunu düşünen Tony kendisine dönen Steve'le başını kaldırırken sarışın adam sordu. "Uyanabildin mi, daha bekleyeyim mi?"   
  
Ancak Tony cevap vermeden Bucky başını kaldırarak zar zor açtığı gözlerle ikisine baktı. Her bir saç teli kendi özgürlüğünü ilan etmiş gibiydi ve onları bir arada tutmak için çabalayan tokası da acınası bir şekilde yerde yatıyordu. "Steve?" diye sordu yarım ağızla.   
  
"Daha iki saatin var." dedi Steve.   
  
"Tanrıya şükür." Ardından onlara sırtını dönerek başını yeniden yastığa gömdü.    
  
Steve koltukların ortasındaki kahve sehpasına oturarak belki de Tony'nin iyice ayılmasını beklerken gözleri niyeyse Bucky'nin tokasına dalan esmer adam on dakika daha öylece oturmaya devam etti.   
  
Sonunda kendine gelerek kahverengi gözlerini kaldırdığında Steve'in Janice'i izlediğini gördü. Kendisi de kıza bakarken onun düzenli nefes alan ve muhtemelen yeniden uykuya dalmış halini izledi bir süre.   
  
"İnsanlar çok şey kaçırıyorlar," diye mırıldandı Steve dalgınca. Tony onun tam olarak neyden bahsettiğini bilmese de sorarak bölmek istemedi. Gözleri yine sarışın adamı bulduğunda o da devam etti. "Janice'i tanımayarak ya da tanımak istemeyerek. Ve istemediklerinde ne yaparsan yap gösteremiyorsun. Öylece bakıyorlar ve... senin gördüğünü görmüyorlar." Hafifçe omuz silkti. "Benim için sorun değil. Ama onun sorun ettiğini biliyorum. Sürekli sorguluyor-"   
  
"Büyükannem ve büyükbabam beni neden görmek istemiyorlar."   
  
Steve, Tony'nin sesiyle ona dönerken sanki farkında olmadan söylemiş gibi Tony de duraksadı. Ancak Steve onun bilmesine şaşırmış gibi durmadı. "Görmek istemedikleri o değil, bana saçma gelen bir şekilde kaybettikleri oğullarını görmek istemiyorlar. Oysa Janice..." Yeniden kızına dönerken Tony yine onun yerine tamamladı.   
  
"Babasına ne kadar benzerse onların o kadar seveceğini düşünüyor."   
  
Steve hafifçe güldü ama bu Tony'nin daha önce şahit olduklarına nazaran daha soğuktu. "Ona aksini nasıl söyeyebilirsin?"   
  
"O zaman sen onun..?" diye sordu Tony, birkaç saat önce ucundan anladığı şeyi doğrulamak isteyerek.   
  
"Janice benim kız kardeşimin kızıydı. O dört yaşındayken anne ve babasını kaybettik. Onun benimle olmasını istesem de altından kalkamayacağım bir şey gibi duruyordu. Ancak babasının ailesi ona bakamayacaklarını söylediklerinde bunu düşünecek durumda değildim. Ben vardım, değil mi? Ve hayatta kalan tek aileme sahip çıkmazsam varlığımın bir önemi olmazdı," dedi Steve. Kimseyi rahatsız etmemek için kısık sesle konuşuyordu ancak sessizlikte oldukça net duyuluyordu. "Onun için dayı olarak kalmaya razıydım ama o bana daha fazlasını verdi. Sevgisinin sonu yok, biliyorum. Ve bu bana kız kardeşimi hatırlatıyor. Sevgisi ve merhameti sonsuz olan kişiler özeldir, birini kaybetmişken diğerinin de kırılmasını istemedim. Bu yüzden babasının ailesini görmek istediğinde bazen ben engeller koymak zorunda kalıyorum. Babasını özlüyor, biliyorum, herkes özler. Onlarla vakit geçirdikçe babasını daha çok tanıyacağını düşünüyor ve muhtemelen haklı da. Ama her zaman sevdiğin kadar sevilmeyeceğini öğrenmek için çok küçük. Ve ben kırılıp sevmekten vazgeçmesinden korkuyorum. Çünkü o yola girerse korkarak yaşacak. Sevmekten kork, baş edememekten kork, yetememekten kork..."   
  
Tony başını Clint'e çevirdiğinde hareketlilikle Steve de dalgınlığından çıktı. "Hey," dedi Tony birden kuru bir sesle seslenerek. Sesini duyuramadığında daha net bir şekilde tekrarladı. "Barton."   
  
Ve Clint emirle aniden gözlerini fal taşı gibi açarken Tony de artık ajan arkadaşlarını daha iyi tanıdığını anladı. Onun aksine Clint hiç zorluk çekmeden topladığı bacaklarını çözdü ve dikleşerek koltukta oturdu. "Saat kaç?"   
  
Tony uzanıp Janice'in yanında telefonu aradı ve iki saniye sonra bulduğunda ekranı açtı. "07.49"   
  
Gözlerini odadaki herkesin üzerinde gezdiren Clint en son Tony'i süzdükten sonra onu anlayarak mırıldandı. "Gitsek iyi olur, işim var."   
  
Ona hiç de teşekkür sayılamayacak olsa da o manaya gelen bir bakış atan Tony ayaklandı. "Janice iyi, tedaviyle ilgili bir sorun yok, her şey eski düzeninde..." diye durum değerlendirmesi yaptıktan sonra devam etti. "Gidelim."   
  
Steve onları gereksiz bir endişeyle zaten meşgul ettiğini biliyor, itiraz edemezken Clint ayağa kalkarak gerindi ve cama döndü. "Tanrı aşkına, daha ne kadar yağacak?"   
  
Soğuktan en çok şikayetçi olabilecek tek kişi Tony, o da sesini çıkarmadan antreye gittiğinde diğer ikisi onu takip etti. Clint'in esneme sesleri dışında bir şey duyulmazken montlarını giyen ikili buz gibi soğuğa kapıyı açtı.   
  
Son anda hatırlayan Tony geriye dönüp konuştu. "Mekanizma sökülmüştü, bilgisayara hala bağlı, aktive edersen kendini yeniden kuracaktır."    
  
Clint  _'onun teknolojisine artık aklının ermediğini'_ mırıldanırken Steve onayladı. "Yarın gelmek zorundayız zaten, ikinci seans."   
  
"Kardan gelemezseniz haber verin-"   
  
"Hallederiz."    
  
Tony başını salladı ve bir hoşça kal mırıldanıp Clint'in arkasından ilerledi. Ardından yine arkasına döndü ve kapıyı kapatmak üzere olan Steve'e sordu. "Gerçekten merak ediyorum, ne iş yapıyorsun?"    
  
Sarışın adam sakin bir ifadeyle konuştu. "Dört gün sonra benimle bir şeyler içmek ister misin?   
  
Ani gelen teklifle Tony yine kasıldığını hissederken bir taraftan da Clint'in arkasında kasıtlı olarak iç çektiğini duyuyordu, bu da tamamen soruya odaklanan beyninin bağımsız kısmında onun diline düşeceğini düşünmesine neden oldu.   
  
Clint birden hapşurduğunda Tony de bir cevap vermesi gerektiğini anladı ve lapa lapa yağan karın altında onun görmesini umarak başını sallamakla yetindi.   
  
Neyseki Steve daha fazlasına ihtiyaç duymadan kocaman gülümsediğinde bulutların arkasında kalan güneşten daha çok parladı. "Tamam," dedi kendisi de başını sallayarak. "Akşam sekizde?" Birden havaya bir bakış attı. "Seni ben götürüyorum ama beni sen alsan iyi olur aksi takdirde bulabilirsek taksi, bulamazsak-"   
  
"Araba iyidir," diye yanıtladı Tony. "Ben arabayla gelirim."   
  
"Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm, iyi bir tahmin daha- o zaman yarın görüşürüz."   
Başını sallayan Tony yeniden Clint'e dönerek bahçeden çıktı ve genç adam ağzını açmadan konuştu. "Happy'i ara bizi buradan alsın."   
  
"Ben asistanın değilim."   
  
"Telefonun var ama-"   
  
"Telefonum sende zeki kişilik."   
  
Tony hatırlayarak elini cebine soktu ve telefonu çıkardı. İkisi beraber ana caddeye yüremeye çalışırken kar etkisini kaybetmeden yağmaya devam etti.    
  
* * *   
  
"Hapş-"   
  
Clint'in sesi ağzına bastırılan bir yastıkla kesildiğinde sakince kitabını okuyan Natasha yastığı geri kaldırdı. Ardından bir tomar peçeteyi gözlerini kitabından ayırmadan Clint'e atarken genç adam homurdandı.   
  
"Ağzımı zaten kapatıyorum, yastık boğulmam için mi?"   
  
"Tedbir." diye yanıtladı Natasha.    
  
'Ahh'layarak başını arkaya atan Clint acınası bir sesle konuştu. "Ölüyorum."   
  
"Ölüyor olmandan Coulson'in haberi var mı?"   
  
"Hayır. Bebek ajanlarıyla kahramanlık peşinde-"   
  
"Ölmek için iznin yok mu yani?"   
  
Clint başını hafifçe kaldırarak Tony'e baktı. "Her şey senin yüzünden oldu zaten-"   
  
"Ben ne yaptım?!"   
  
Ona boşvermesini söyleyen Clint yeniden inim inim inlerken Tony onun hapşuruğuyla bölünen cümlesini tamamlıyor, konuştu. "Yani sadece işini sordum, o müzik sesi falan-"   
  
"Barmen." dedi Natasha, kitabın sayfasını çevirirken.   
  
Clint kalın sesiyle gülerek _'ilk önce kendisinin anladığını ama çaktırmadığını'_  söylese de Natasha gereksiz bir yarışa girmezken Tony onlara bakarak sordu. "İşini gösterecek? Söylese olmuyor muydu-"   
  
"Adam sana çıkma teklifi ediyor, daha ne? Karşılığında sen evine geldiği gün şirketine kaçıyorsun, orası ayrı."   
  
"Pepper çağırdı! Acil dedi!"   
  
"Dahası Tony, onun bunu Tony'nin iyiliğine bir karşılık olarak yaptığını düşünüyor." dedi Natasha Clint'e gözleri hala aynı kelime üzerinde dururken.   
  
"Karşılık değil, kendini mahçup hissediyor ve diyor ki-"   
  
"Kendimi Bay Stark'ın önüne atayım-"    
  
Natasha, Tony'nin yerine yine yastığı Clint'in yüzüne bastırıp on saniye kadar nefesini kestikten sonra geri çekerken oksijene kavuşan genç adam bağırdı. "Dalga geçiyordum!"   
  
"Biliyorum ama o yapmamı istedi." diyerek tarafını belli etti Natasha.   
  
Bir şey demese de  _gerçekten onun sesini kesmesini isteyen_  Tony cümlesini tamamladı. "Yani elinden geldiğince bana borcunu ödemeye çalışıyor? Aslında borç yok ama o kendini kötü hissediyor?"   
  
"Ya da," dedi Clint kafasını yine kaldırıp gizemli bir ses tonu kullanarak. "Belki de sadece ama sadece..." duraksadı, diğer ikisinin kendisine baktığından emin olduğunda fısıldayarak devam etti. " _Hoşlanmıştır_ ?"   
  
Natasha bir şey demeden önüne dönerken Tony gözlerini devirdi. "Tabii, eminim."   
  
" _Herkes_  Tony Stark'i severdi, değil mi?"   
  
"Sever." diye yanıtladı Tony, Clint'i kuru bir sesle.   
  
"Ama Tony Stark  _onu_  sevecek birini arıyordur." dedi Natasha.   
  
"Dürüst olalım, ben parasını sevenlerdenim, tarafım belli olsun."   
  
Tony onun  _dalga geçtiğini bildiğine_  inanamazken Natasha sanki onu anlayarak konuştu. "Bilirsin, nadirlerdir falan ama bu dünyada altında başka nedenler olmadan  _sadece_  seven insanlar da var."   
  
"Ne garip, hiç denk gelmedim."   
  
"Geliyorsun ama nedense diğerlerini hatırlamak daha çok hoşuna gidiyor. Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Clint, ben-"   
  
Clint bir ıslık öttürdüğünde Tony de elini göğsüne kapatarak kalp krizi geçirdiğini ilan ederken onlara ters bir bakış yollayan Natasha okuyamayacağı çoktan belli olmuş kitabı kapattı. "Sevmediğim birinin evinde ne işim var?"   
  
"Çünkü dondurma stoğum var?"   
  
"SHIELD hepimize dondurma parası veriyor, Stark-"   
  
"Evimdeki yataklar tam ortopedik?"   
  
"Bu güzel ama hiçbir şey beni sevmediğim birinin yanında tutamaz."   
  
Tony gözlerini kısarak sordu. "Görev?"   
  
"Fury bana peşindeki adamları atlatana kadar seninle olacağımı söylediğinde ona seni öldürebileceğimi söylemiştim. Tamamen kazara. Özetle iki yıllık bir görevi kabul etmem için paradan fazlası gerekirdi."   
  
Hayali gözyaşlarını silen Tony  _'çok duygulandığını_ ' söylediğinde Clint güldü. "Konuyu değiştirmede de senin üstüne yok."   
  
"Islık çalan sendin,  _Sümüklü_ . Her neyse, sonuç olarak-"   
  
"Sonuç olarak Stark sen yarın lanet olası bara gidiyorsun ve Rogers'ın başka bir amacı varsa eğer -ki yok ama sen görmeden inanmayacaksan tamam- hep birlikte bekleyip görüyoruz. Problemin formülü bu."   
  
Tony kadının mavi gözlerine baktı bir süre. "İyi."   
  
"İyi?"   
  
"İyi, tamam. Bekleyip görürüz."   
  
Natasha  _'o halde kitap okuyacağını'_ söyleyerek önüne döndüğünde Clint omuz silkti. "En kötüsü bir kez daha kırılıverirsin, ne olacak..."


	7. Chapter 7

Onun ceketini giymesini izlerken kollarını göğsünde birleştirerek duvara yaslandı Natasha.  
  
"Barton gelmeyecek mi?"  
  
"Evinde, muhtemelen birkaç gün de gelmez..."  
  
Tony onaylayan bir ses çıkararak manşetlerini düzeltti. "Yalnız kalmanda bir sakınca var mı?"  
  
"Çocuk değilim, sen de bir şeyim değilsin, Stark." dedi Natasha gözlerini devirdikten sonra.  
  
"Iki gün önce öyle demiyordun ama?"  
  
"Barton'dan virüs bulaşmış olmalı."  
  
Tony gergince sırıtırken ona bakmaya devam etti. Bir şey diyecek olup sustuğunda Natasha ona ilerleyip gömleğinin düğmelerini ve ceketinin kumaşını düzeltti.  
  
"Daha rahat-"  
  
"Sen her zaman takım elbise giyersin." diye o konuşmadan ne diyeceğini anlayarak lafını kesti Natasha.  
  
Tony onayladı. Ardından derin bir nefes verdi. Mavi gözler ona kalktığındaysa mırıldandı. "Ya sadece iyiliğin bir karşılığı olarak davet ettiyse?"  
  
"O zaman onun kafasını kırarım çünkü hepimiz bir şeyler yaptık. Ve ben bedava içki falan göremiyorum?"  
  
Omuzları hafifçe gevşeyen Tony yine de kadının dibinden ayrılmazken Natasha tek kaşını kaldırarak devamını sordu.   
  
"Pepper'ı özledim. Bilirsin, bir şeyler derdi-"  
  
"Ben söyleyeyim o zaman. Bana kalırsa Pepper saçmalamaya devam edeceksen hiç konuşmamanı söylerdi. Ve sen 'ama'ladıkça seni kapı dışarı ederdi. Yapmamı ister misin yoksa tıpış tıpış gidecek misin?"  
  
Tony iç çektikten sonra mırıldandı. "Silahlı düşmanların falan varsa şimdiden söyle."  
  
"Hayır, gitmemen için sana bahane bulamam."  
  
"Bilirsin, ev güvenli. Yani rahat ol. Jarvis burada." Bir adım geri attı Tony."Ben gideyim o zaman?"  
  
Natasha da geri çekilerek ona yol verdi ve esmer adam asansöre binip gözden kaybolasıya kadar onu izledi. Ardından salona geçerken mırıldandı. "Eğer uyuyakalırsam geldiğinde beni uyandır, saat önemli değil."  
  
"Elbette, Bayan Romanoff."  
  
* * *  
  
İçeriden gelen bir bağırışmanın ardından kapı açıldığında sarı bir baş dışarı sarktı.  
  
"Bay Stark!" dedi Janice kapıyı ardına kadar karı savuran rüzgara açarken.  
  
Tony onun heyecanlı sesini her duyduğunda elinde olmadan yaptığı gibi gülümsedi. "Hey, Janice, nasıl oldun?"  
  
Sarı saçları yarıya kadar örülmüş, gerisi beline kadar inen küçük kız bir eli hala kapının kolundayken yanıtladı. "Daha iyiyim," Ardından sanki son anda hatırlamış sordu. "Siz nasılsınız?"  
  
 _"Saçlarını bir daha örersem ne olayım!"_  diye bağırdı Bucky içeriden.   
  
Janice yaramazlık yaptığı anlaşıldığı için mahçup mahçup sallandı. "Kapı çalınca koştum da..." ve elini yarısı örülmüş saçından geçirdi.  
  
Ancak Tony'nin dikkatini başka bir şey çekti ve kaşlarını çattı. "Ayakların çıplak, yeni iyileştin, Janice, içeri geç-"  
  
"Geldim, geldim-" Steve kızının arkasında belirirken gülümsedi. "Hoşgeldin." Ve hızlıca şapkasını, montunu ve atkısını aldı. Kızına döndüğünde kaşları çatıldı onun da. "Ayakların neden çıplak? En azından terliklerini giyebilirdin, Janice, içeri- içeri dedim."   
  
Diyeceği laf ağzına tıkılan küçük kız öfledi. "Ikiydiniz, üç oldunuz."   
  
Steve onun neyden bahsettiğini anlamasa da sormayıp onun içeri gidişini izlerken montunun fermuarını çekti.  
  
"Arabayla gideceğiz, o kadar sarınmana gerek yok." dedi Tony onun atkıyı sarınmasını izlerken.  
  
Steve onaylayan bir ses çıkarıp atkıyı geri çözdü ve dışarı çıkarken içeri seslendi. "Buck, Janice'in ilaçlarını unutma ve bugün çikolata yedi, yemediğini söylerse inanma-"  
  
"Ya babaaaaa..!" diye bağırdı Janice isyankar bir sesle.  
  
Sırıtan babası devam etti. "Meyve ye!"  
  
" _Iyi eğlenceler!"_  dedi Janice aksini diliyormuş gibi.   
  
Ve sonunda Steve kapıyı kapatabildi. Ona bakan Tony'e dönerken gülümseyerek mırıldandı. "Bir gün çocuğun olursa mutlaka kapı ağzında aklına gelen şeyler olduğunu keşfedersin. Daha önce asla akla gelmez."  
  
"Dummy'nin öyle ihtiyaçları yok." diyerek omuz silkti Tony.  
  
Yağmayı kesse de soğuğunu hala hissettiren karın tatlı gıcırtısı eşliğinde arabaya ilerlerken ikisinin de elleri ceplerinde, konuşmadılar.  
  
* * *  
  
Tony garip bir kış geçirdiğinden emindi. Yani, Pepper'ın kış ortasında tatile çıkmasıyla başlayan serüven garip bir şekilde seyir ediyordu. Yeni şeyler öğrendiği kesindi, neler yapabildiğini görmek de ama Natasha'yla duyguları hakkında konuşacak kadar samimi oluyordu, Clint onu yalnız bırakmamak için evine gitmiyordu ve Pepper eskisi kadar sinirli değildi. Tony onun sinirini yeni erkek arkadaşından çıkarmasını umduğunu fark ettiğinde hiç de vicdan azabı çekmedi.  
  
Tony çocuklarla anlaşamazdı, bilirsiniz, onlar istedikleri şeyler için çığlık çığlığa ağlar, bu sırada da burunları akar, salyalarına karışırdı. Yani Janice'le beraber uyuduğu bir geceyi düşünemiyordu. Ama olmuştu, değil mi? Ek olarak Tony şu an oldukça sessiz ve kedilerin bile firar ettiği bir arka sokakta  _'Personel Girişi'_ kapısına bakıyordu. Hani insan çalışanlarına daha iyi bir giriş verdiklerini düşünürdü ama malesef...  
  
Steve onun gelmediğini fark ederek arkasına döndüğünde kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Bir sorun mu var?"  
  
Olumsuz bir ses çıkardı Tony, ardından onu takip ederek merdivenleri tırmanmaya başladı. Ve ışıklandırılmış ama bomboş olan klübe baktı. Daha önce boş bir klüp de görmemişti Tony, bilmek isterseniz. 2015 kışının garipliklerini bir liste yapacak olursa, bir maddeyi de buna ayırırdı.  
  
Montunu çıkaran sarışın adamı fark ettiğinde o da paltosunu çıkardı ve Steve elini uzattığında ona verdi. Boş kulüpte ilerleyip barın arkasındaki bir odaya giren Steve elinde önlüğüyle geri çıktığında konuştu.   
  
"Açılışa on beş dakika var. Ama bugün sakin olacak."   
  
O önlüğünü giyerken Tony de barın önüne dizilen taburelerden birine oturdu. "Tek müşterin ben olsaydım sıkıcı olurdu."  
  
 _'O kadar da emin olmaması'_ nı söyleyen Steve ellerini masaya yaslayıp öne eğilirken sordu. "Ve sen işimi biliyordun?"  
  
"Tahmin etmesi zor değil," kalkan kaşlara baktı Tony. "Aslında Natasha söyledi."  
  
"Arkadaşlarının işini sormamam gerekiyormuş gibi hissediyorum." dedi Steve güldükten sonra.  
  
Bakışlarını duvarda dizili bardaklara çeviren esmer adam konuyu değiştirdi. "Bugün neden sakin?"  
  
"Çünkü,"dedi genç bir kız sesi. "Dört sokak ötedeki klübe Pazartesi günleri güzel bir dansçı çıkıyor, Bay Stark."  
  
Tony oraya gelen ve elindeki kuru bezleri masanın üstüne koyan genç kıza bakarken sordu. "Talihsizlik, Bayan..."  
  
"Maximoff," diye yanıtladı genç kız yine ona dönerek. Ardından tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Daha _samimi_ olmak isterseniz Wanda."  
  
Maximoff'un iyi olduğundan emin olan Tony bunu belirtirken Steve güldü.  
  
"Şunu herkese yapma!" dedi Wanda'ya dönerek.  
  
"Önlemimi alıyorum, sarkacaksa baştan bilmeliyim." diyerek tatlılıkla gülümsedi Wanda. Ardından elini uzatarak devam etti. "Wanda daha iyi, Bay Stark, sadece sizi yokluyordum."  
  
Tony onun elini sıkarken 'Tony'ledi. "Hak veriyorum- ama sormadan edemeyeceğim, reşit misin sen?"  
  
Steve 'tehlikeli soru' diyerek bezlerden birini alırken Wanda omuz silkti. "Kimlik göstereyim mi?"  
  
"Burada çalışmak zor olmuyor mu? Ki _yoklamandan_  ne kadar zor olduğunu anlayabiliyorum-"  
  
"Yine kim benim kızıma sarkıyor?"  
  
Wanda gelen sesle gülümserken Tony sorusu cevaplanmış gibi bardakları silmeye başlamış olan Steve'e döndüğünde beyaz saçlı bir oğlan oraya ilerledi.  
  
"Pietro, Tony ," diye tanıştırdı Wanda ve ekledi. "Kişisel korumam."   
  
Bardaklarını kontrol eden Steve gülümseyerek onlara döndü. "Sam gelmedi mi?"  
  
"Geldi, eksikleri listeliyordu."  
  
"Birazdan kapıları açarız, çağır da açılış duamızı yapalım."  
  
Tony kaşlarını kaldırırken Steve bezleri ve bardakları kenara çekip beş kupa dizdi. Wanda gözden kaybolduğunda Pietro da Tony'nin yanına oturdu   
  
Iki dakika sonra siyahi genç bir adamla geri dönen genç kız getirdiği kahveyi Steve'e verdi ve beş kupayı dolduran sarışın adam tanıştırdı. "Sam, Tony."  
  
Sam ' _bildiğini_ ' söyleyerek Steve'in yanına, masanın arkasına geçerken Wanda da Tony'nin diğer yanına oturdu.  
  
"Hey, hoşgeldin sürprizi mi o?" dedi Sam kıza bakarak  
  
Tony neyden bahsettiklerini anlamasa da sesini çıkartmazken Steve kupaları herkesin önüne koydu.   
  
"Ben başlıyorum," diye atıldı Wanda ve kupasını kaldırdı. "Bu gece kimsenin sınırı aşmaması için."  
  
Pietro homurdanmaya benzer bir sesle kupasını kaldırırken konuştu. "Kimse sınırı aşmasın ben de kimsenin kafasına tepsiyi geçirmeyeyim."  
  
"Bucky Barnes'ın suda boğulması için." dedi Sam lanet bir suratla.  
  
Wanda gülerek ' _hala mı unutmadığın_ ı' sorarken Steve kupasını kaldırdı. "Herkesin güvenle evine dönmesi için."   
  
Ve herkes Tony'e dönerken şu an dileyebileceği hiçbir şeyi sesli söyleyemeyeceğinden emin olan esmer adam duraksadı.  
  
"Ikizlerin ortasında oturuyorsun, " dedi Steve gülümseyerek. "Dileğinin gerçekleşeceğine eminim."  
  
' _Hoşgeldin sürprizi'_ ni anlayan Tony kupasını kaldırırken konuştu. "Herkesin dileği gerçekleşsin."  
  
Herkes hevesle kahveleri içerken Wanda ilk yudumda yüzünü buruşturup ürperdi. "Bundan nefret ediyorum ve hala neden içiyorum bilmiyorum."  
  
Pietro ' _uyanık tuttuğunu'_ söylerek ikinci yudumda kupasını bitirdi.  
  
Gerçekten oldukça acı olan kahveyi zor yutan Tony de kıza katılmadan edemezken Wanda yarısı içilmiş kahveyi geri koyduğunda Tony de masaya bıraktı.  
  
Sam bütün kupaları kaldırırken Steve Pietro'ya döndü. "Kapıyı aç, güvenliktekiler gelmedi mi?"  
  
"Belki kapıdadırlar, ilgilenirim."   
  
Pietro giderken Wanda derin bir nefes alıp saçlarını hızlıca at kuyruğu yaptı ve yüzüne güzel bir gülümseme yerleştirip beklemeye başladı.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sam, bu sana," Wanda müziğim ritmiyle dans ederek boş tepsisini bara koyarken Steve çoktan siparişleri hazırlamaya başlamış, onlarla ilgilenmedi. "Şu bayandan."  
  
Genç adam oraya bir bakış yollayıp kağıdı alırken Wanda sanki hareket etmeden duramıyormuş gibi hafif hafif sallanarak devam etti. "Bence evli."  
  
"Aman..." diye mırıldandı Sam kağıdı ortalıktan kaldırarak.

  
Wanda Tony'e döndü. "Yaklaşık on beş kişi seni sordu, bekar mıydın?"  
  
"Wanda..." dedi Steve. "O benim misafirim-"  
  
"Herkes birbirine Tony Stark'ın burada olduğunu haber veriyor, bu gece  _hiç_  de sakin olmayacak, baylar." Ardında birden uzanıp Tony'nin yanağını öptüğünde esmer adam irkilmemek için elinden geleni yaptı. "Bu seni de, beni de kırk beş dakika kadar idare eder-"  
  
"Beni kullanıyorsun?"  
  
"Ne?" dedi Wanda ihanete uğramış gibi bir sesle. " _Siz beni kullanıyorsunuz_ Bay Stark! Sizin gibi birine hiç yakışmıyor, üstelik  _belki_  reşit bile değilim."  
  
Tony gözlerini devirse de sırıtmasına engel olamazken Wanda dolan tepsisini alıyor, konuştu. "Kahverengi saçlı, yeşil gözlü bir beyefendi en geç yarım saat sonra buraya gelecek, isterseniz öpüşelim?"  
  
"Wanda!" dedi Steve kızarak.  
  
"Iyi tamam, ben size ön bilgi geçiyorum- gidip Pietro'ya yapışan üç beş kişiyi yolmalıyım, pardon."  
  
Ve o flaş hızıyla ortalıktan kaybolurken Steve hem kendine hem de Tony'e bir bardak çıkartıp doldurdu. Ardından dirseklerini masaya yaslarken sordu. "Natasha ve Clint nasıl?"  
  
"Natasha dün gördüğün gibi, Barton evinde, iyidir, iyi olmasa tepemde biter."  
  
Steve başını salladı. "Dummy?"  
  
"Meşgul. Barton'ın tüm eve yaydığı peçetelerini topluyor. En azında meşgulken devrelerini yakmıyor, bu da bir şeydir."  
  
"Peki Pepper? Sadece bir kez görsem de..."  
  
Tony kendi bardağından bir yudum aldıktan sonra yanıtladı. "Bu aralar ben de çok görmesem de iyi, sevgilisiyle vakit geçiriyordur."  
  
Onun hoşnutsuz sesine gülümseyen Steve içmese de parmağıyla bardağı ileri geri iterken Tony onun neden gözlerini hiç kırpmadan baktığını bilmeyerek bir yudum daha içti.  
  
"Bingo," dedi birden aralarında biten Wanda. "Adam ilgisini geri çekti, iyi iş Rogers."  
  
Steve sırıtırken Tony kaşlarını çatarak Wanda'nın baktığı yere gözlerini çevirdiğinde bahsi geçen kahverengi saçlı adamı gördü.  
  
Yeniden önüne dönerken gözlerini devirdi. "Ben bekarım, gereksiz korumalara gerek yok."  
  
Wanda yanlış bir şey duymuş gibi dudaklarını birbirine bastırıp cevap vermeden boş tepsisini Sam'in hazırladıklarıyla doldurmaya başladı.   
  
"Yani demek istediğim kendim halledebilirim-"  
  
Genç kız insan üstü bir hızla  _yok olduğunda_  onun arkasından bakakalarak ne dediğini anlayamayan Tony önüne döndü ve Sam'den aldığı listeyi hazırlayan Steve'e baktı.  
  
"Tabii ki," dedi Steve. "Wanda sadece dalga geçiyor, bilirsin genç ve... eğlenecek yer arıyor." Konuyu değiştirdi. "Arabaların nasıl?"  
  
Bardağını bitiren Tony ona bir yığın gereksiz ayrıntıyla her detayı anlatmaya başlarken Steve bir taraftan çalışıyor, diğer taraftan ilgiyle onu dinleyerek kafasını salladı.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tony?"  
  
Çoraplarıyla koridoru geçen Tony ses yapmadığından yüzde yüz emin olsa da Natasha'nın neden uyandığını anlamayarak geri dönüp salona girdi.  
  
Belli ki salonda uyuyakalmış kızıl saçlı genç kadın yeni yeni aydınlanan havaya bir bakış atarak yüzüne düşen saçlarını eliyle arkaya attı. "Nasıl geçti?"  
  
"Iyi," dedi Tony, Natasha bacaklarını toplayarak ona yer açtığında koltuğa oturdu. "Sen neden uyandın?"  
  
"Sessiz olmayı beceremediğin için-"  
  
"Hiç de bile! Gayet sessizdim-"  
  
"Bağırma," diye uyardı Natasha uykulu gözlerini açık tutmaya çalışarak. "Ve? Sorularına cevap alabildin mi?"  
  
Tony olumsuz bir ses çıkardı. "Bir halt yedim ama ne yaptığımı çözmüş değilim..."  
  
"Anlat."  
  
Sesini kısık tutmaya özen gösteren Tony kısa bir özet geçtiğinde Natasha burnunu kırıştı.   
  
"Randevuya çıktığında başkalarıyla görüşebileceğini mi söyledin?"  
  
Tony onun bakış açısına - _muhtemelen herkesin bakış açısına-_  bakakalırken açıkladı. "Kendim hallederim diye söyledim-"  
  
"Ben bekarım çocuklar, diye ilan ederek mi?"  
  
"Yani demek istediğim bir sorun olmayacağıydı."  
  
Natasha kocaman esnedikten sonra başını salladı. "Anlıyorum... Ama adama demişsin ki _'hey, sadece arkadaşça takılıyoruz, benimle flört edecek olan varsa engelleme'_. Özetle yanlış cümle. Özetle, olmasından korktuğum fikri resmen adama aşılanmışsın."  
  
Şaşırmadığını belirten Tony camekandan gözüken New York manzarasına dönerken mırıldandı. "Bir yerde mutlaka yanlış şeyi yapıyorum."  
  
"Ve doğru insanlar sen yanlış şey yaptığında _gitmiyorlar_. Bana kalırsa gidenler için memnun olmalısın. Gereksiz şeyleri sevmezsin sen, bu da gidecekse boşver, Stark.  _Seni tanıyorum_ , yani artık tanıyorum, onların aptallığı."  
  
Tony ona bakakaldığında Natasha toparladı. "Şu an çok uykum var ve saçmalıyorum-"  
  
"Kesinlikle."  
  
"Bu yüzden bu dediklerimi bir daha bana hatırlatırsan-"  
  
"Kafamı kopartırsın."  
  
"Ek olarak  _başka taraflarını da."_  
  
Tony gözlerini daha önce yalnızca bir kez duyduğu tehditle büyütürken tatlı tatlı gülümseyen Natasha kendini koltukta kaydırdı ve yattı. "Uykum var."  
  
Ayağa kalkan Tony onun ince battaniye iyice sarındığından emin olduktan sonra salondan çıkıp kendi odasına ilerledi.  
  
* * *  
  
Tony Aralık ayının son haftasında üç günde bir -Bruce üç günde bire çıkarmıştı- evine gelen misafirlerin monotonlaştığını farkettiğinde yılbaşına da üç gün kalmıştı.  
  
Clint ve Natasha - _Tony Janice'in yanında Noel Baba'ya şükranlarını yollarak vermişti haberi-_ görev için iki farklı ülkeye gitmişti. Sonunda, kimse Tony'nin başına ekşimeyecekti.  
  
Kulüpteki gecenin ertesi gününde Tony'nin kafasında büyüttüğünün aksine Steve hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davrandı. Ya da zaten olmamıştı, Tony paranoyaktı.  
  
Şirkete eskisinden fazla giden -haftada iki gün- Tony'nin kabul etmek istemediği bir şey daha vardı. Pepper kuleye eskisi kadar uğramıyordu -haftada üç kez uğruyordu, bu eskiden beşti, lütfen- ve Tony onu özlediğini hissediyordu. Yani aslına bakarsanız Pepper eskiden Tony'i öldürecekmiş gibi bakarken ikisi  _daha samimiymiş_ gibi geliyordu Tony'e. Ya da Tony paranoyaktı, veya mazoşist, biri kendinden nefret etmezse yaşamıyordu, Vainty Fair dergisi yeterince nefret kusmuyordu demek ki.  
  
Sonuç olarak garip başlayan kışın bir düzene girdiğini düşünüyordu. Belki de sadece alışmıştı ama daha da raydan çıkamazdı hayatı herhalde. En azından öyle umuyordu.  
  
Ancak şimdiye kadar anlaşıldı mı bilinmez, her şey Tony'nin umduğu gibi gitmiyordu. Ona sorarsanız şu an karamsarlığı üstündeydi, hiçbir şey onun umduğu gibi gitmiyordu.  
  
Kafasına yastığını bastararak sesi kendinden uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı ama bu mümkün değildi. Uyumak için Jarvis'i bile sessize aldığı bu lanet günde kim zile basıyordu, tanrı aşkına?  _Kuleye kim zil yapmıştı? Kulenin zili mi vardı? Ve neden susmuyordu?_  
  
"Jarvis şu lanet sesi kes ve kapıdakine söyle müsait bir yerde ölsün-"  
  
"Bayan Rogers oldukça ısrarçı, Efendim."  
  
Tony yastığın altındaki başını çıkardı. "Ne?"  
  
"Dedim ki Bayan Rogers-"  
  
"Onu anladım, neden burda- bir şey mi olmuş- tek mi-"  
  
"Bay Rogers ve Bay Barnes'ın kendisine eşlik ettiğini söyleyebilirim. Sizinle görüşmek istiyorlar."  
  
Tony kendini yataktan sürükleyerek asansöre giderken belinden düşen eşofmanını çekiştirdi. Sonunda ulaştığında kapıyı açmasıyla buz gibi hava onu titretse de başka şeyle ilgilenerek atkısı yüzünden sadece gözleri gözüken Janice'e baktı. Ardından da diğer ikisine.  
  
Aklına gelen ilk şey kapıdan içerisinin Hawai, dışarısının da Antartika olduğuydu. Kendisi siyah atleti ve ince eşofmanıyla kendi şehrini gayet iyi yansıtıyordu, kat kat giyinen Steve, Bucky ve Janice de kendi kıtalarını.  
  
"Bay Stark!" diye ilan etti Janice, atkısı yüzünden sesi boğuk çıkıyordu. "Lanetlenmenize izin vermeyeceğim!"  
  
Tony ona bakakalırken rüya görüp görmediğini düşündü.  
  
"Yeni yıla yalnız girmenize izin vermeyeceğim." diye düzeltti Janice onun boş baktığını fark ederek.  
  
Bununla uyanan esmer adam sordu. "Yeni yıl mı?"  
  
Ancak Janice onu dinlemeden içeri girdi ve Steve sözü aldı. "Janice- Kusura bakma, durduramadım- tutturdu mu hiç susmuyor! En azından sen istemediğini belli edersen- hatta kızabilirsin de biraz ama-"  
  
"Bir dakika," dedi Tony onun nefes almasına fırsat vererek. "Ne kızması- ne oluyor?"  
  
Steve onu süzdü. "Yeni mi uyandın- Tanrım, bir de seni uyandırdık mı- Bucky-"  
  
"Burada sadece lanet küçük cadının yüzünden bulunuyorum, asla hiçbir şeye karışmayacağım, giriyorsak girelim, girmiyorsak ben annemin yemeklerine gideceğim." dedi Bucky sıkıntıdan ölüyormuş gibi bir sesle.  
  
Steve ona bir bakış atsa da ardından gözleri yolu gayet iyi bildiği için gözden kaybolan kızının gittiği yere kaydı. Ve Tony kenara çekilerek ona içeri geçmesi için yol verdi.   
  
Arkadaşı içeri geçse de hala kapıda dikilen Bucky konuştu. "Bugün 31 Aralık,  _Hayırsever_  ve sen benden de beter duruyorsun."  
  
Tony gözlerini devirecek gücü bile kendinde bulamayıp geri döndü ve antrede ilerlemeye başladı. Onun arkasından bir süre bakan Bucky de duvara yasladığı ağacı kendine çekip, içeri girdi.  
  
* * *  
  
Mutfağın yolunu ve eşyaların yerini çoktan öğrenmiş olan Steve bir kupa dolusu acı kahveyi Tony'nin eline verirken mırıldandı. "Her şeyden önce beynin uyansın, hım?"  
  
Sandalyelerden birine oturmuş olan Tony kahveyi içtiğinde kulüptekinin aynısı olduğunu anlasa da gerçekten beyninin uyanmasına ihtiyacı var, bitiresiye kadar sesini çıkarmadı.  
  
"Janice senin Yılbaşı'nda yalnız olduğunu söyledi-"  
  
"Keşke." dedi Tony içtenlikle, onun lafını keserek.  
  
"Ve bunun yanlış olduğunu düşünmüş-"  
  
"Neden herkes benim yerime düşünüyor?"  
  
"Dört saat yalvardı-"  
  
"Ben de dört saat yalvarsam yalnız kalabilir miyim?"  
  
"Ve çok inatçı, dinletemedim-"  
  
"Evet, sana çektiğini söylüyorlar."  
  
"Kafein birden fazla mı geldi yoksa gerildiğin için mi cümlemi bitirmemi bekleyemiyorsun?"  
  
"Kafein fazla geldi." diye bildirdi Tony.   
  
"Pekala, birkaç dakika içinde ya Janice'i ikna etmelisin ya da bir catering şirketini ayarlayıp dört saate birkaç kişilik yemek siparişi vermelisin. Yılbaşı olduğunu düşünürsek adını kullanman gerekebilir.... Hatta baya baya kullanman gerekecek."  
  
Bezgin bir ifadeyle ona bakan Tony sordu. "Hiç bir  _cüce goblinle_  uğraşabilecek gibi duruyor muyum?"  
  
"Aslına bakarsan bir saat sonrasını göremeyecek gibi duruyorsun." diye bildirdi Steve, kalçasını tezgaha yaslarken. "Neyse ki kahve gözlerindeki ışığı yaktı. Biraz yaşam belirtisi gösteriyorsun."  
  
"Bana daha kötü şeyler mi söyleyeceksin?"  
  
Steve gülümsedi. "Malesef evet."  
  
"Söyle, zaten yeterince kan kaybettim."  
  
Yüzünde az da olsa acıyan bir ifade beliren Steve sordu. "Şu an Janice'in ne yaptığını biliyor musun?"  
  
"Yılbaşı ilahisi falan seçmiyordur umarım."  
  
"Hayır... ona daha sıra gelmedi-"  
  
" _Rahatladım_ -"  
  
"Sen elimizdeki paketleri ve şeyi görmedin galiba ama...Salonunu süslüyor... Bucky'le." Tony ona bakakaldığında Steve onun konuşamayacağını anlayarak devam etti. "Dummy de yardım ediyor. Az önce gördüğüm sahneyi görmek ister misin bilmem ama bilgin olsun, şoktan ölme."  
  
"Jarvis?"  
  
"Evet, Efendim?"  
  
Tony dikleşirken sordu. "Geçen hafta Dummy'le ilgili ne demiştin?"  
  
"Son zamanlarda aşırı yüklendiğini, bu yüzden kafasının karıştığını ve güncelleme ya da sıfırlama gerektiğini-"  
  
"Sıfırlayalım."  
  
"Hey," dedi Steve araya girerek. "Bir şey yaptığı yok, yardım istediler o da ediyor. Çocuğu- argh, robotu cezalandırmaya gerek yok."   
  
Tony ayağa kalkıp mutfak da çıkarken Steve de onu takip etti. "Salonu ateşe vermek istersem kimse engel olmasın. Her yer kırmızı-yeşilse kesinlikle yaparım." Ve salona girerek manzaraya baktı.   
  
Janice yeşil renkli mini eteğinin altına geyik ve çam ağaçlarının süslediği kalın bir çorap giymişti. Bu Tony'nin dikkatini çeken ilk şey oldu çünkü kız Dummy'nin tepesine tırmanma çabasındaydı. Hayatında ilk defa böyle bir şey yaşayan zavallı robot şaşkın sesler çıkartarak kendi etrafında dönüyordu ve bu Janice'in ona daha çok sarılmasına neden oluyordu.   
  
"Dur," diye buyurgan bir sesle konuştu Janice. Sesinde hiç de panik yoktu. "Yoksa düşeceğim. Sadece şunu asmak istiyorum ve boyum yetmiyor."  
  
Pat diye duran Dummy kızı sarssa da en azından düşürmezken Janice biraz daha yukarı tırmandı.  
  
"Ağacın yanına ilerle."  
  
Tıkır tıkır tekerlek sesleriyle komutu yerine getirdi Dummy. Janice elindeki kırmızı topu ağacın ortadaki dallarından birine astı. Ardından yine Janice'in isteğiyle kahve sehpasına ilerledi, Janice'in yeni süsü almasına yardım etti ve yine tepesinde kızla ağaca ilerledi.  
  
"Biliyor musun, galiba haline ben bile acıdım." diye mırıldandı Tony onları izlerken.  
  
Yanında dikilen Steve ona hafiçe omzuyla vururken  _öyle söylememesini_ istedi. "Janice'in edindiği ilk arkadaş olabilir. Ve şey, mutlu gibi- yani hisleri var mı bilmiyorum, var gibi- ya da sen daha iyi anlıyorsundur tabii, rahatsız oluyorsa Janice'i alıyım-"  
  
Tony elini sallayıp geri mutfağa giderken Steve de susarak onu takip etti. "Bütün bu delilik bitesiye kadar kaç saatim var?"  
  
"Sekiz... Ve dört saat sonra salonda olman gerekecek çünkü... bilirsin, yemek falan- bu arada catering şirketini arayacaktın."  
  
Görevi Jarvis'e yollayan Tony önündeki sekiz saat için fazlaca yorgun ve somurtkan hissederek yürümeye devam etti.  
  
"Diğer kötü haber için hazır mısın?"  
  
Tony bir an duraksadığında yakınındaki Steve ona çarparken özür dileyen genç adam geri çekildi ve Tony de yeniden mutfağa ilerledi. "Bu sefer Bucky'nin nerede olduğunu sormam gerekiyor mu? Salonda yoktu."  
  
"Hayır, o gelmek bile istemiyordu, Janice'in ısrarları..." Buzdolabını açan Tony eğilip atıştırmalık bir şeyler aramaya başladığında Steve devam etti. "Arkadaşlarını çağırmak istemez misin?"  
  
"Ne arkadaşı?"   
  
"Clint, Bruce, Natasha... Pepper? Ve hatta şu göremediğin ama adını sık sık duyduğum Coulson?"  
  
Dolaba boş boş bakmakla meşgul olan Tony sonunda kapaklı kaplara tek tek bakmaya başlarken mırıldandı. "Clint ve Natasha görevde. Iyi ki de öyleler. Pepper yeni yıla erkek arkadaşıyla girmek ister ve ben o moronu evimde istemiyorum. Bruce'tan haberim yok, muhtemelen evde oturup klasik müzik dinleyip yoga falan yapıyordur. Coulson birisinin görevini yönetiyordu- farklı görevlerdi galiba, emin değilim. Ve onu evime alacak kadar samimi de değilim, olmak da istemem- ilk tanıştığımızda beni şok vermekle tehdit etti."  
  
"Ona da fakir olduğunu söylemedin, değil mi?"  
  
Tony gözlerini devirerek dolaptan uzaklaşıp arkasını döndü ve Steve'le burun buruna geldi.  
  
Kaşlarını kaldıran sarışın adam minik bir gülümsemeyle baktı. "Arkadaşlarınla vakit geçirmenin güzel olduğunu itiraf etmek ne kadar zor olabilir?"  
  
"Ne arkadaşı?" diye tekrar etti Tony. Bu sefer hafif bir afallama taşıyan sesiyle. "Ne güzel oluyor?"  
  
"Arkadaşların. Sana iyi geliyorlar ama sen arkadaş olduğunuzu bile kabul etmiyorsun."  
  
Tony kaşlarını çattı. "Insanlarla geç kaynaşıyorum belki?" Ve geri çekilip dolabı kapattı. Elinde ki tabakla masaya gittiğinde Steve de kendine bir sandalye çekip oturdu.  
  
"Bruce bana onu hiç tanımadığın halde evine aldığından bahsetti. Ve sonra da bu tedavi işi başladı, onunla çalıştın, iki günde bir evine giren kişi oldu. Biz de. Insanlarla geç kaynaşmanın tanımı bu değil."  
  
"Bruce'u sevmekten çok Natasha'yı başımdan atma çabası o." dedi Tony oturup tatlı yemeye başlarken.  
  
"Çöpçatanlığını takdir etsem de buna inanmadığımı söylemeliyim. Sen Pepper'ın sevgilisini boğmak isterken değil."  
  
"Pepper'i seviyorum, Pepper benim arkadaşım, Pepper benim-" Tony duraksayınca Steve tamamladı.  
  
"Ailen."  
  
"Özetle kendime bir şey itiraf etmemle ilgili bir sıkıntım yok."  
  
Steve gerçekten inatçı, bastırdı. "Clint ve Natasha'yla farkı ne? Yani onların bazı geceler burada kaldığını bile düşünürsek? Seni seviyorlar."  
  
"Herkes Tony Stark'ı sever." dedi Tony kuru bir sesle.  
  
" _Tony Stark_ 'tan bahsetmiyorum, seni sevdiklerini söylüyorum."  
  
Tony gözlerini ona kaldırırken ikisinin arasındaki farkın artık bu kadar belli olup olmadığını sorguladı. Ardından yeniden tatlısına döndü. "Arkadaş olduğunuzu kabul ettiğin kişiye karşı sorumlulukların artar, yapman gerekenler falan vardır, bunlara girmek istemiyorum."  
  
"Ne?" dedi Steve gülmeden bir saniye önce. " _Evine revir yaptırdın. Onlar için._  Başka bir şey deseydin inanabilirdim."  
  
"O beni oyalayan bir şey- öf, tamam, sadece..." diye mırıldandı Tony tatlısını çatalıyla dürtüklerken. "Arkadaşlığım iyi değildir. Böyle daha iyi."  
  
Steve yumuşak bir sesle yanıtladı. "Neden arkadaş olmadığınızı sormuyorum, Tony. Neden arkadaş olduğunuzu, onların sana iyi geldiğini ve onlarla vakit geçirmenin güzel olduğunu kabullenmediğini soruyorum. Zaten öylesiniz, kör değilim." Ona bakarken devam etti. "Bazen, Clint ya da Natasha sana arkadaşça bir şey söylediklerinde geçiştiriyorsun. Bazen, daha derin, daha arkadaşlara özel bir şey yaptıklarında ya da söylediklerinde şaşırıyorsun. Onlar yanında diye mutluysan somurtuyorsun. Inkarda inat ettiğin bir şey var. Yani burnumu sokmak istemem-"  
  
"Biz arkadaş mıyız?"  
  
Steve soruyla belli ki konunun nereden buraya geldiğini anlamayarak afallasa da Tony'nin her zanan dolambaçlı yollardan anlatıp, anlaşılmayı beklediğini bildiği için yanıtladı. "Clint ve Natasha'nın iki yılda başaramadığı şeyi benim başardığımı düşünmüyorum. Ama isterdim...Hatta daha-"  
  
"Bucky seni arkadaşın, en iyi arkadaşın?" diye araya girdi Tony, kalbi boğazında atarken cümlenin devamını duymamak için onun lafını keserek.  
  
"Evet. Başka arkadaşlarım da var, biliyorsun, Sam, Wanda, Pietro... Ama Bucky çocukluğumdan beri orada olan sabit noktam."  
  
Tony sabit noktanın verdiği güvenin nasıl hissettirdiğini hayal bile edemezken devam etti. "Sabit noktan kaysaydı hiç tanımamış olmayı diler miydin?"  
  
"Tabii ki hayır." dedi Steve birden. "Hayır, yani bununla ne alakası olduğunu anlamasam da, hayır."  
  
"Kız kardeşin olmasaydı bugün Janice olmayacaktı. Ve sen de çok farklı bir yolda olabilirdin, değil mi? Janice'in senin elini kolunu bağladığı durumlar oluyor. Belki evlenirdin, kendi kızın olurdu-"  
  
"Janice benim  _kendi_  kızım-"  
  
"Istediğin, hazır olduğun ve beklediğin zamanda bir kızın olurdu. Bu düzeni oturtasıya kadar çok uğraştığını biliyorum, kız kardeşinin hiç olmamış olmasını diler miydin?"  
  
Steve onun neyi amaçladığını anlayamasa da kaşlarını çatarak sadece soruyu yanıtladı. "Hayır."  
  
"Neden?" diye sordu Tony. Tatlısıyla uğraşmayı bırakmıştı ve her neyi amaçlıyorsa ona ulaşabilmek için oldukça kararlı duruyordu.  
  
"Çünkü..." dedi Steve, hislerini ve düşüncelerini nasıl kelimelere dökeceğini düşünerek. "Çünkü Bucky de, kız kardeşim de benim için çok değerli ve bu değer, onları kaybettiğimde çekeceğim acıdan daha kıymetli. Yani, sonunda acı çekeceğim diye yaşayacağım mutluluktan geri kalmazdım. Bilmiyorum, belki herkesin düşüncesi farklıdır ama bugün ben böyleysem, ikisinin de bana kattıkları değerler sayesinde. Kız kardeşim hiç olmasaydı farklı bir yerde olmakla kalmazdım, farklı biri de olabilirdim." Parmağını şakağına koydu bir an. "Burada taşıdığım anılar, mutluluklar ve acılar," eli kalbine kaydı. " _Burayı_ şekillendiriyor. Bugün biri beni böyle severse, onlar sayesinde. Bana acı yaşattığı için kimseden nefret ederek kendimi zehirleyemem. O anıları kaybetmemek için de acı çekmeyı yeğlerdim. Kendimi acı çekmekten korkmaya programlarsam..."   
  
Sarışın adamın kaşları çatıldı. Birkaç saniye sessiz kalarak düşünürken Tony onun sonuca ulaşacağını bilerek yeniden tatlısına yöneldi.  
  
"Yani sen, kendini kandırıyorsun?"  
  
Bu sefer Tony kaşlarını çatarak ona bakarken Steve kendini açıkladı.  
  
"Onları ne kadar kabul etmez, dışlarsan, gittiklerinde daha az acıyacağını mı düşünüyorsun?"  
  
Başını iki yana salladı esmer adam. "Gitmezler," yine tatlıyı dürtüklemeye başladı. "Bunu nasıl başardılar ya da ben nasıl inandım bilmiyorum ama gitmezler. Öylesine bir inanç değil, iki yıldır her şeyi yaptım ve sonuç..." omuz silkti. "Bundan sonra bir şey yapmak için ne enerjim var ne de isteğim."  
  
"Ah," dedi Steve yavaşça. "Yanlış tahmin..."  
  
"Ama öteki türlü gidebilirler. İşleri pek... güvenli değil. Bir gün buradaki medikalin yetmeyeceği bir şey olur ve gider. "  
  
"Ve sen de'  _hiçbir şeyim değildi, sevmiyordum bile'_ diyerek kendini kandırırsın."  
  
"Onları içeri alırsam ve iyi bitmezse, toparlanamam."  
  
Steve gülümsedi. Ifadesinde hüzün ya da acıma yoktu. "Sana kötü bir haber daha vereyim," dedi sesine yapay bir mutluluk katarak. "Onları zaten içeri almışsın ve zaten öyle olacak, Tony. Ek olarak pişmanlık duyacaksın. Ben bugün çocukken onun saçını çektiğim için bile üzülüyorum. Sen onlar inanmıyor olsa bile, aslında yalan olsa bile, şu an hiç bir değeri olmasa bile, onlara söylediğin, somurttuğun ya da onları reddettiğin her an için üzüleceksin. Daha az acımayacak, seviyorum de gitsin."  
  
Tony bakışlarını onun hafif gülümsemesine kaldırdığında Steve kaşlarını kaldırarak beklediğini belli etti.  
  
"Hayır, Barton'dan kesinlikle nefret ediyorum."  
  
Ve bu Steve'i bu gerçekten güldürürken Tony de lanet havanın dağılmasından memnun, çorbaya dönmüş tatlıyı önünden çekti.  
  
"Yani onlardan çok nefret ediyorsun, onlarla vakit geçirmek çok sıkıcı ve onlar sana çok kötü geliyorlar?"  
  
"Kesinlikle, işte gerçek duygularım."  
  
"Tamam, kelimelerine alışabilirim." diyerek gülüşünün hayaletini yüzünde taşımaya devam etti Steve. "Ve bunu duymama sevindim çünkü nefret edeceğin bir gece geçireceksin."  
  
Tony kaşlarını çattı. "Hayır."  
  
"Evet, kesinlikle çok kötü olacak."  
  
"Hayır, onlar görevdeler!"  
  
"Clint bunu asla kaçırmayacağını söyledi. " Tony inleyerek yine hayır derken Steve devam etti. "Coulson Natasha'nın görevini yönetiyormuş-"  
  
"Sen onların ne iş yaptığını biliyor musun?"  
  
"Yakın bir tahminim vardı, doğrulandı. Ek olarak, SHIELD ajanlarına taş çıkartacak durumda olan bir kızım var. Coulson Janice'e iş tekli etti."  
  
Tony gülse mi ağlasa mı bilemeyerek ona bakarken Steve üzgün duramayacak kadar mutlu, bunun gerçekten nefret edilesi olduğunu kabul etti.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Tony kapıyı otuz iki diş sırıtan Clint'e açtığında Jarvis'e sinirlenip onu devre dışı bıraktığı için pişman oldu. En azından bu surata kapıyı açmak zorunda olmazdı.   
  
"Benim için parti veriyormuşsun hayatım?"   
  
"Evet, ölmeni kutlayacaktık, gene olmadı."   
  
Clint içeri girerken ' _onunla bu kadar romantik konuşmamasını_ ' söylerken kapıyı çarparak kapatan Tony somurtmakla yetindi.   
  
* * *   
  
"Yok artık," dedi Tony kapıyı açtığında gördüğü üçlüye bakarken. "Siz de mi?!"   
  
Kapının bir  _'hoş geldiniz'l_ e açılmasını bekleyen Wanda kaşlarını çatarken yanıtladı. "Davet edildik?"   
  
Ve Tony kaderine razı gelerek kapıyı sonuna kadar açtı. "68. Kat, asansör karşıda, konuşan Jarvis, yürüyen Dummy, vızırdayan Butterfingers. Ve evet hepsi her şeyi anlıyor."   
  
* * *   
  
Bu sefer diyecekleri boğazına takılan Tony yeni üçlüde sadece bir kişiye bakarken zayıf bir sesle konuştu. "Coulson..."   
  
"Bay Stark."   
  
Natasha tek kaşını kaldırarak durum analizi yaparken Tony diğer kişiye döndü. "Ve sen de..."   
  
Siyah saçları dalgalı halde beline kadar gelen kız gözlüğünün arkasından parlayan gözleriyle Tony'i süzdükten sonra akıllılık ederek elini uzatmadan yanıtladı. "Darcy Lewis, Bay Stark. SHIELD'da çalışıyorum.  _Patron_  getirdi."   
  
Tatsız bir ifadeyle yeniden  _patrona_  döndü Tony. "Üzerinde tazer olanı içeri almam, diyeyim."   
  
O Coulson'a söylese de hiç kıpırdamayan takım elbiseli adamın yanında ki Darcy montunun içinden bir şok tabancası çıkarıp Tony'e uzattı.   
  
Ona bakakalan Tony bir şey diyemeden Natasha içeri girdi ve geçerken mırıldandı. "Thor'u tazerlemiş, ciddiye almanı tavsiye ederim."   
  
"Evet," dedi Darcy gururla başını kaldırarak. "Yaptım." Ve Natasha'nın arkasından o da ilerledi.   
  
* * *   
  
"Seni nasıl unuturum?" dedi Tony geri çekilip gelen kişiye içeri geçmesi için yer verirken.   
  
"Bunu iltifat olarak mı almalıyım yoksa iğneleme mi?"   
  
"İçeri geç, Banner ve neren müsaitse orandan algıla."   
  
Bruce onun asabi tavrına kaşlarını kaldırarak içeri geçerken Tony de kapıyı kapatıp peşinden ilerledi.   
  
"Kapıyı açman hala bana mı özel?" diye sordu Bruce asansöre girerken.   
  
"Hayır, bugün bu katları bir milyon kez asansörle geçtim ve asansörün ne kadar sıkıcı bir şey olduğunu anlamama yardımcı oldu bu."   
  
"Ve sen de eğlendirecek bir şeyler mi tasarladın?"   
  
Asansör yukarı hareketlenirken Tony, Bruce'a burun kıvırdı. "Hayır."   
  
"Peki..." Bruce sakince elleri cebinde, ayakkabı uçlarına baktı.   
  
"Aslında tasarladım ancak Jarvis'le konuşmadığım için tam olarak tasarladım denemez."   
  
Gelen itirafla gözlüklerinin üzerinden ona bakan Bruce sordu. "Herkese kapıyı bu yüzden mı açmak zorunda kaldın?”   
  
"Evet. Konuşmuyoruz."   
  
"Hım...  _Küsmek_  gibi mi ben mi yanlış anladım?"   
  
Yanlış anlaşılacak ne olduğunu sorgulasa da onayladı Tony. "Küstük." Ardından ekledi. "Sevgilin bir yapay zeka olduğunda beni anlarsın, trip atmayı sever."   
  
Bruce hafifçe gülerek başını sallarken Tony de ona bir bakış attı.   
  
"Aslında, Efendim, bana uyku moduna geçmemi söyleyen sizdiniz ve ben bir şey demedim."   
  
Tony hiçbir şey duymamış gibi açılan kapıyla koridora girerken Bruce kimin trip attığını sorgulama zahmetine girişmeden onu takip etti.    
  
* * *   
  
"Ama," diye araya girdi Janice, koltukta oturan Darcy'nin bacaklarının dibinde oturmuş, onun saçlarını örmesine izin verirken. "Bu tür oyunlar... şeydir... Her sene yapılan şeye ne deniyordu?"   
  
"Geleneksel," diye mırıldandı Bucky. "Hayır, onu alttan alacaksın, yanlış örüyorsun."   
  
Janice kelimeyi tekrar ederken onun saçlarını çekiştiren Darcy yanındaki Bucky'nin göğsüne bir dirsek attı. "Beni germe! Zaten yeterince stresli bir iş hayatım var, yetmiyormuş gibi yılbaşında patronumla eğleniyorum, yanımda seksi bir erkek oturuyor ve ben saç örüyorum!"   
  
Seksi erkek gözlerini devirse de Janice saf saf sordu. "Seksi ne demek?"   
  
Steve iç geçirerek uygun kelime aranırken Darcy yanıtladı. "Yakışıklı gibi bir şey."   
  
"Sen yine de her yerde söyleme." diye ekledi Steve.   
  
"Haa..." dedi küçük kız. " _O kelimelerden_ ."   
  
İçeri giren Tony ortama bir bakış attı ve peşinden gelen Bruce'u takdim ettikten sonra sordu. "Saçlar da örülmeye başlandığına göre pijama partisi moduna girdik mi?"   
  
Darcy iç çekerek söylendi. "Artık takım elbiselilerle yaşıyorum, pijama ne unuttum."   
  
"Sana kim SHIELD'a gir dedi?"    
  
"O," dedi Darcy, Coulson'i işaret ederek. "Yaşam enerjimin böylesine sömüreleceğini bilseydim adım atmazdım." Yeniden iç çekti. "Bu  _göğüslerle_ bir barda çalışsam maaşımdan çok bahşiş alırdım."   
  
Hiçkimse itiraz edemediğinde Darcy sırıttı.   
  
"Benimle çalışmaya ne dersin?" diye sordu Tony   
  
Clint itiraz etti. "O bizim kızımız, çek ellerini."   
  
"Biz de tam Doğruluk-Cesaretlik oyunundan bahsediyorduk," dedi Wanda. "Pijama partisinin olmazsa olmazı."   
  
"Ama yeni yılda da olur!" diye ısrar etti Janice.   
  
Natasha kızıl saçlarını dağınık bir topuz yaparken araya girdi. "Tatlım, Darcy'le bu oyuna girecek olursan kulakların ve gözlerin kapalı olmalı."    
  
İtiraz eden genç kız örgüyü falan unutarak bağırdı. "Hiç de bile! Cesaret demeyin yeter."    
  
Tony bezgin bir halde başını sallarken söylendi. "Darcy herkesi herkesle öpüştürmeden önce kıçlar-" Yüzünü buruşturan esmer adam Janice'e bir bakış atıp düzeltti. " _Nazik popolarınızı_  kaldırıp mutfağa ilerleyin."   
  
Coulson'ın göğsüne yaslanmış olan Clint "Yemeeeek!"leyerek kalkarken Bruce zaten hiç oturmamış, onun ardından ilerledi.   
  
"Aayhh," diyerek elindeki saçları bıraktı Darcy. "Flört edebilmek için yapmadığım bir bu kalmıştı, kıymetim bilinmeli."    
  
Bucky ona dönen gözlere bakarak tatlı tatlı gülümsedi. "Emeklerinin karşılığını alacaksın, genç savaşçı."   
  
Onun koluna vurdu Darcy. "Bana böyle seksi şeyler söyleme!" dedi feryat ederken.   
  
Steve ' _bir cümlenin nasıl yakışıklı olabileceğini_ ' sorgulayan kızını onlardan uzaklaştırma çabasında, elini tutarak mutfağa götürürken Janice aynı soruyu bu sefer Sam'e sorup cevap aranmaya devam etti.   
  
* * *   
  
"Kapıda karşılanmayan sadece ben miyim?"    
  
Tony mutfak kapısında dikilen güzeller güzeli asistanına bakakalırken  _onun yerine_  Steve yanıtladı.   
  
"Jarvis geldiğini haber vermedi."   
  
"Çünkü efendisi ona trip atıyormuş," dedi Pepper çantasını kenara koysa da tabletini elinden bırakmayarak. "Biraz dertleştik."   
  
Tony kendine gelerek yerinden kalkıp asistanına giderken Steve tanımayanlara Pepper'ı tanıtmakla meşgul, Janice kaşlarını çattığında ona ' _sus_ ' işareti yaptı.   
  
"Geleceğini bilmiyordum," dedi Tony. Ardından Bruce'u boşalttığı sandalyeye, Natasha'nın yanına yollayıp genç kadını oturttu ve yanına da kendisi oturdu.    
  
Pepper her taraftan uzatılan tabaklardan bir şeyler alarak kendi tabağını doldurmaya başlarken yanıtladı. "Sormadın ki."    
  
"Burada  _kimseye_  sormadım," diyerek herkesi işaret etti Tony. "Janice sana nasıl ulaşmış?"   
  
"Janice mi?" dedi Pepper ona dönerek. "Beni Steve aradı, iki saat önce."    
  
Tony kızının tabağındaki lokmaları küçülten Steve'e bir bakış atıp önüne dönerken masada herkes bir şeyler konuşuyor, o da sesini ölçülü tutarak ikili muhabbetine devam etti. "Ben gelmezsin sandım."   
  
Onun hiç kıpırdamadan genç kadına bakmasının yanında Pepper rahat rahat peçetesini açıp çatal bıçağını ayarlarken yanıtladı. "Evet, kimse bana yemekten bahsetmediğine göre Steve hariç herkes öyle düşünmüş olmalı. İstediğinde ne zaman yanında olmadım, tartışılır ama bir şey demeyeceğim."   
  
Tony onun kırıldığını anlarken mırıldandı. "İnsanlar yeni yıla sevgilileriyle falan girer diye..."   
  
"İnsanın önce ailesi gelir, Tony. İki hafta önce tanıdığı insanlar değil."   
  
"Happy nerede?" diye sordu Tony birden.   
  
Pepper gülümseyerek yanıtlarken Jarvis emri çoktan almış, evine gitmekte olan şoförlerine ulaştı.   
  
* * *   
  
Pietro, dönen şişenin o ve Natasha'nın arasında durmasıyla sırıtırken kızıl saçlı kadın ifadesiz bir suratla konuştu. "Cesaret."   
  
Darcy atılarak bağırdı. "Beni öpmesini söyle-  _Beni öpsün!_ "   
  
Onu yerine oturtmaya çalışan Wanda dönerek kardeşine bakarken yerde çember kuran takımı izleyen Tony rahat bir pozisyonda oturduğu koltukta biraz daha kayarak oyunu izlemeye devam etti.   
  
Pepper, Natasha'nın yanında oturan kişi olarak şişe kendisinde durmadığı için rahatlamış gözüküyordu. Doğrusu onu ve Happy'i bu çemberde görmek Natasha'yı görmekten daha garipti esmer adam için. Yani Pepper ve  _içinde Darcy'nin olduğu_  Doğruluk mu Cesaretlik mi oyunu? Hadi ama...   
  
Kafasını çevirip çemberde olmayan diğer kişilere bakarken Clint'in sırtını yasladığı bacaklarını orada tutmaya devam etti.    
  
Büyük salonun mini bir bar gibi duran bir duvarı, çeşitli içeceklerle doluydu. Hemen önünde bir bar masası ve masanın da önünde beş uzun tabure duruyordu. Bu taburelerden birinde Steve oturuyordu. Yanında oturan Coulson'a dönmüş, bir eli masanın üzerinde duran meyve suyu bardağını tutarken diğer eli bacağında oturan kızının belini sarmıştı.   
  
Coulson küçük kıza bir çeşit el oyunu öğretmekle meşguldü. Yüzünde Tony'e karşı pek kullanmadığı bir gülümseme ve yumuşak bir ifade vardı. Janice ellerini onunkilere çarpıp yanlış yaptığında yüzünü buruşturarak bir şeyler söylerken Coulson sesli bir şekilde güldü.   
  
Steve kızına yeniden meyve suyunu uzattığında Tony onlara bakarken göz ucuyla önündeki Clint'in de kafasını çevirip oraya baktığını gördü.   
  
Sırf  _nasıl hissettirdiğini_ görmek için Clint'e döndü Tony.    
  
Deneyimli ajan arkadaşları yanındayken her zaman olduğu gibi rahattı. Natasha'ya nazaran daha fazla mimik kullandığı ve duygusal tepki verdiği kuşkusuzdu, berbat esprilerini de eklerseniz, fiziksel yaşadığı kesindi. Yine de Coulson'ın avuçlarına çarpan minik ellere doğruyu göstermesini izlerken Tony'nin kıskandığı bir ifadeyle yavaşça gülümsedi ve önünde şamata dönerken hiç duymuyormuş gibi bir süre onları izlemeye devam etti.    
  
Ardından kaşları çok hafifçe kalktığında Tony dönüp Coulson'a baktı. Belki Clint'in bakışlarını hissettiğinden, belki tesadüfen sorumlu olduğu ajanına bakan Coulsin minimal düzeyde başını salladı.   
  
Tony ajan işlerinden anlamıyordu. Ama  _bunu_ ajan olsa bile anlamayacaktı muhtemelen.   
  
O yüzden Coulson ona dönmeden hemen önce önüne dönerken Clint'in bakışlarının kalbini ağrıttığını hissetti. Biri ona  _böyle_  baksa yaşlı kalbi isyan ederdi herhalde.   
  
Ancak bu sefer Clint'in bakışlarına yakalandı.   
  
"Bacaklarım uyuştu, fil gibisin-” dedi Tony hemen dikkat dağıtıp kendini saklarken.   
  
Clint iyice yaslandı. "Senin de kemiklerin batıyor, ben bir şey diyor muyum?"   
  
Ona cevap yetiştirecek gücü olmayan Tony - _kıyamet kopmayacaktı, hayır, sadece zihnen yorgundu_ \- biraz onu iteledikten sonra duruldu ve yeniden bar taburesinde oturan üçlüye döndü.   
  
Clint de oraya bakarken yüzündeki gülümseme sırıtmaya dönüştü.   
  
Huylanan Tony yine onu ittirerek bacaklarını güvenli bölgeye, koltuğa çekti. "Kapa çeneni."   
  
"Konuşmadım-"   
  
"Düşünme de, Barton, sırıtma da, bakma da, hatta nefes de alma."   
  
Kaşlarını kaldıran Clint ' _hım'_ ladı. "O kadar kötü yani..."   
  
Tony cevap veremeden uzaktan ritmik patlama sesleri geldi.   
  
"Havai fişeeeek!" diye ilan etti Janice babasının kucağından kayıp camekana koşarken.   
  
Herkes iki saniye kadar ona bakıp yeniden önüne döndü.   
  
"Şarkı söyle." dedi Pepper, Sam'e bakarken.    
  
"Onun sesi berbat, buna katlanamayız-" Bucky'nin sesi suratına çarpan yastıkla kesildi.   
  
Onu susturduğuna emin olan Sam boğazını temizleyip şarkı söylemeye başladığında Janice'le oyunu biten Coulson'ın oraya geldiğini fark etti Tony. Bacaklarını Clint'in yanına atıp ayağa kalktı ve odaya giren Dummy'le havai fişekleri unutarak camın önünü terk eden Janice'in boş bıraktığı yere gitti. Kar yağıyordu. _Yine_ .    
  
Saatine baktığında gece yarısına az kaldığını gördü. Arkasındaki şamatanın sesine Dummy'le garip bir şekilde iletişim kurmayı başarmış Janice'in cıvıltıları ve robotun sesleri eklenirken havai fişeklerin gösterisi devam etti.   
  
"En azından çocuklar anlaşıyor."   
  
Tony buna gülerek cama yansıyan Steve'in suratına basarken sordu. "Hangisinden bahsediyorsun, onlardan mı?" Eliyle gerisinde oyun oynayan kalabalığı gösterdi, sonra da diğer _ikiliyi_ . "Onlardan mı?"    
  
"Aslında Janice ve Dummy'den bahsediyordum ama onlara da uydu galiba." dedi Steve tek omzunu silkerken.    
  
Tony başını salladı. Garip sessizlikte içini sıkıntılı bir heyecan doldururken bunu göstermemeye çalışarak ışık hüzmelerini izlemeye devam etti.    
  
"Geceden yeterince nefret ettin mi?" diye sordu Steve bu sefer usul bir sesle.    
  
"Evet, bir sene söyleneceğim kadar nefret ettim. Gördüğüm her yerde hepsinin başının etini yiyeceğim."   
  
"Benim çocuklar seni tanımıyor, ciddi sanacak," dedi Steve gülerek. "Seninkiler gibi aslında ne kadar sevdiğini anlamazlar." Tony ona baktığında sarışın adam omuz silkti. "Natasha severse,  _tehdit eder_ . Sen seversen,  _nefret ettiğini söylersin_ , Clint..."   
  
"Yapışır. Susmak bilmez. Ek olarak espri falan yapar, kendine gelemezsin."   
  
"Hey, onun esprilerini ben seviyorum. Janice de seviyor-" Steve duraksadı. "Pardon, nefret ettiğini ima ettin, yani sen de seviyorsun. Uyum sağlamak zor, herkes sevdiği şeyi sevdiğini söylese ve bitse olmuyor mu?"   
  
Tony anahtara cevap veremezken içindeki sıkıntıyla yine cama döndü. Nabzı boğazında zonkluyordu ve en çok istediği şeye uzanamayan biri edasıyla ardında dumanları bırakan fişeklerin bitişini izledi.    
  
"Janice hediyelerini vermek için sabırsızlanıyor, ne kadar kaldı?" diye sordu Steve mırıldanarak.   
  
Tony kaşlarını çattı. "Ne hediyesi- ben hediye falan almadım-"   
  
"Senin haberin bile yoktu, sakin ol, kimse kimseden bir şey beklemiyordur zaten. Sadece o heyecanlı. Birkaç parça bir şey aldı."   
  
"Birkaç parça?"   
  
Steve'in yüzünde endişeli bir ifade belirdi. "Natasha tehdit etmez değil mi? Yani ben farkı anlıyorum ama Janice anlamaz-"   
  
"Pembe mi?"   
  
"Uh, hayır?"   
  
"Çiçekli böcekli bir şey mi? Kurdela? Fiyonk? Puantiyeli? Yani  _prensesimsi_  bir şey değilse ifadesini kontrol edebilir diye umuyorum."   
  
Steve düşünceli bir ifadeyle yanıtladı. "Aslında içinden ip geçirilmiş bir boncuk topluluğu. Yani bileklik. Janice'in hobisi, aslında biraz eskide kalmış hobisi, yürümeye başladığından beri pek yapmıyor. Bilirsin, sürekli otururken oyalanacak şeylere ihtiyacı vardı."   
  
"Bileklik mi yapmış? Harika, Natasha'nın ifadesini görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum." diye eğlenen bir ses tonuyla konuştu Tony.   
  
"Kötü mü olur?"   
  
Tony sırıttı. "Göreceğiz... Clint ne alacak?"   
  
"Hey, herkesin hediyesini söyleyemem."   
  
Onaylayan Tony önüne dönerken gözünün önünde beliren hayali turuncu-sarı şeyle hatırladı. "Aslında," dedi birden camdan uzaklaşarak. "Benim bir şeyim vardı.” Ve arkasını dönüp hızlı adımlarla salondan çıktı.   
  
* * *   
  
Tony, internette gezinirken şans eseri reklamını gördüğü, üzerine Garfield'ın resmedildiği eldivenlere bakarken sırıttı. Alalı daha iki gün olmuştu ve sadece kız kuleye geldiğinde verdiği sözü tutmak amaçlı ona verecekti.    
  
Eh, böylesinin daha anlamlı olacağı kesindi. Her ne kadar bir hediye paketinde olmasa da, en azından cebine sığıyordu.   
  
* * *   
  
"Neredesin?" diye sordu Pepper o salona girdiğinde bağırarak. "İki dakika kaldı!"   
  
Tony heyecanla ayaklanan herkesi izlerken sordu. "Ne- n'apıyoruz? Ne oluyor?"   
  
"Buraya gel," diye bilgilendirdi Pepper. Tony ona, herkesin içine ilerlerken devam etti. "Işıklar kapanacak."   
  
"Janice, koş."   
  
Janice aldığı emirle fırlarken bağırdı. "Gözlerimi de kapatırım, söz!" Darcy ' _aferin_ 'lerken devam etti. "Sadece on saniye!"   
  
"Korkuyorum," dedi Tony küçük kıza bakarken. "Bu da mı gelenek?" Cevap gelmeyince önüne döndü ve Pepper'ın bıraktığı boşluğa baktı. Neden  _aynı metrekare_  içine tıkıştıklarını da anlamayan Tony, Wanda'dan uzaklaşırken Darcy ' _bu yıl en çıtırı kaptığını'_  ilan etti.   
  
Onun Bucky'i rehin aldığını gören Tony  _anlarken_ yetmiyormuş gibi yanında bir ses açıkladı.    
  
"Herkes sevdiği biriyle öpüşür."   
  
Pietro, Wanda'nın omzuna sarılırken zayıf bir sesle yanıtladı Tony. "Ne hoş, sayımız eşit mi bari? Kimse dışarda kalmasın,  _sevgi yumağıyız ya..."_   
  
Steve güldü. "Bir kişi eksiğiz."   
  
"Yaşasın, yine tekim- Tanrıya şükür Coulson burada, Clint bana yapışsaydı kesinlikle onu boğazlardım- Natasha nerede?"   
  
"Tony-"   
  
"Natasha'yı görmem lazım- Pepper beni niye bıraktı? Kim için- Natasha mı o-"   
  
" _Tony_ ..."   
  
Tony pes ederek ona döndüğünde neyseki yüzünü göremedi çünkü tam o anda " _ON_ !" diye bağıran Janice ışıkları söndürdü.    
  
Darcy'nin sesini duyan Tony, Bucky'e acımalı mı yoksa onun adına sevinmeli mi karar veremezken çok çok yakınında hissettiği yüzle her şeyi unutuverdi.   
  
Bekliyordu evet. " _SEKIZ_ !" Kaçamayacağı, Steve'in bastıracağı bir an olacaktı elbet. " _YEDI_ !" Ama yine de beklemesi, bilmesi, canını acıtacak kadar hızlı atan kalbinin beraberinde bütün aklını da götürmesine engel değildi- _değilmiş_ .   
  
Steve bekledi. Saç uçları Tony'nin saçlarına ve alnına değiyordu. Nefesi esmer adamın dudaklarına çarpsa da..." _BEŞ_ !" Hareket etmedi.   
  
Onun izin beklediğini biliyordu, Tony ve bu bir an içinde bir şeylerin düşecek gibi olmasına neden oldu. Onu bekliyordu, ona soruyordu... Ve Tony cevaplamaya karar verdi.   
  
_Herkes sevdiği şeyi söylese ve bitse, olmuyor mu?_   
  
Başını hafifçe kaldırıp ne zaman kapattığını bilmediği gözleri yüzünden görmese de orada olduğunu bildiği dudakları öperken Steve hafif bir ses çıkardı.   
  
Sesi herhangi bir şeye yorma zahmetine girmeyen Tony tek elini kaldırıp Steve'in boynuna tutundu ve onun baş parmağı da yanağını okşadı.   
  
Oldukça yavaş ve yumuşak bir öpücüktü. Işıklar da nedense yanmadı.    
  
Geri çekildiğinde Steve bıraktığı gibi durmaya devam etti. Tony de mırıldandı. " _Gerçekten_ Natasha'yı görmem lazım."   
  
Steve gülerek gözlerini açarken bembeyaz karın da sayesinde aydınlık olan dışarının ışığı mavi gözlerinde parladı. "Senin saat dört yönünde."   
  
Hızlıca bir öpücük daha veren Tony çok ayrılmadan dönüp yarı kör oraya baktı ve 'haha!'ladı. Yeniden Steve'e döndüğünde sırıtarak konuştu. "En iyi çöpçatan kim?"   
  
"Bana kalırsa Natasha en başından bir şeyler hissetmeseydi senin çaban hiçbir işe yaramazdı."   
  
Alınları birbirine değerken gözlerini kapatarak somurttu Tony. "Sırf ilk dakikada kavga eden olmamak için kabul ediyorum. Yoksa çabalarım-"   
  
Steve öperek onu sustururken Tony geri çekildi. "Kızının flört ettiği kişiyle öpüşmek-"   
  
"Pabucunun dama atıldığını söylersem çok kırılmazsın umarım, nasılsa başka birini buldun?"   
  
Kaşlarını çatan Tony kimin yüzünden pabucunun dama atıldığını anladığında hoşnutsuz bir sesle konuştu. "Coulson..."   
  
Steve onun hoşnut olmayan ifadesiyle kırışan burnunun ucunu öptüğünde Tony'nin ifadesi silindi. İyice ona yaslanan adam mırıldandı. "Bunu batırmak istemiyorum."   
  
"Eğer... istemediğin bir şey olursa- yani kötü biterse-"   
  
"İlk dakikada hiç duymak istemediğim şeyler-"   
  
"Hatırladığın her an mutlu olacağın şeyler yaşatacağıma söz verebilirim."   
  
Tony deli gibi inanmak istese de yine de bitme ihtimalinden hoşnut değil, konuştu. "Işıklar neden yanmıyor?"   
  
"Aslında..." dedi Steve gülerek. "On saniye kadar önce yandı."   
  
Ve Tony anında geri çekilip arkasındaki sessiz topluluğa döndü.   
  
Darcy kaşlarını kaldırırken Natasha ve Clint yumruklarını tokuşturdu.   
  
" _Kimmiş en iyi çöpçatan?!"_  diye sordu Clint sırıtarak.   
  
Ve Bucky ilan etti. "Tabii ki ben!"   
  
"Ve ben." diye ekledi Wanda.   
  
Pepper araya girdi. "Ben de bir şeyler yaptım."   
  
"Hepinizden nefret ediyorum," dedi Tony. Sonra eğlenen bir ifadeyle ekledi. "Demek Bruce  _senin_ değildi?"   
  
Natasha bir şey diyecek olsa da susmayı tercih ettiğinde utanmış gözüken Bruce ona bakıp gülümsedi.   
  
"Hediyeleeeeeer!" diye bir başka şeyi ilan eden Janice bütün dikkatleri kendine çekerken Tony bir nefes veriyor, başına dokunan dudaklara gülümsedi.


End file.
